Harry Potter y las Embrujas
by MerlinJJ
Summary: Las embrujadas se unen a Harry para hacer frente a un mal mayor que tiene todas las de ganar para destruir toda el universo si entre los dos lados magicos no se unen.......
1. capitulo 1

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE EMBRUJADAS Y DE HARRY POTTER EN LA QUE SE MEZCLA UN POCO EL MUNDO DE TODAS LAS MAGIAS   
  
HARRY POTTER Y LAS EMBRUJADAS  
  
Final Quinto curso: En Hogwarts: Dumbledore bajo sus manos y se quedó mirando a Harry a través de sus lentes. Dumbledore- Ha llegado la hora, de que cuente lo que debería haberte dicho hace cinco años, Harry. Por favor siéntate. Voy a contártelo todo. Harry se puso cómodo en el asiento donde el año pasado contó todo lo que le ocurrió en el cementerio y este año lo que había pasado referente a la orden del Fénix. Dumbledore- Lo primero de todo, darte de nuevo las gracias por ayudarnos- respira hondo y continua hablando- Harry, te acuerdas de la pregunta que me dijistes al final del primer curso- Harry afirma con la cabeza- Lo que te voy a decir no se lo tienes que contar a nadie ni siquiera al Ron Weasly, ni a Hermione Granger, ni que decir a tu novia, la señorita Weasly. ¿Entiendes por qué? Harry- Por lo que me tienes que decir es algo personal- dice dubitativamente. Dumbledore- Así es. Harry, muchas veces te habras preguntado el por qué Voldemort quería mataros a ti y a tu padre y no a tu madre. Eso es debido a que tu padre tenía sangre de Gryffindor, pero ya lo sabes porque te lo dijo Voldemort cuando os enfrentastes este año. A tu madre no la quiso matar porque era su hija y tenía la esperanza de que volviese con él. Harry al oírlo se queda de piedra por la sorpresa. Harry- ¿Pero cómo pudo ser, si mi madre era de origen muggle? Dumbledore- Sólo son supociones pero pienso que cuando acabó Hogwarts debió celebrarlo de alguna manera y es dónde entra tu abuela en ese asunto. Entiendes. Harry afirma con la cabeza. Harry- ¿Por qué no me lo dijistes antes? Dumbledore- No sabía si era verdad. Se quedan un rato callados pensando. Harry-Por eso quería el sombrero seleccionador mandarme a Slytherin. Dumbledore-Así es, pero si algo has aprendido de mí es que nuestras elecciones son las que nos hacen y no nuestras cualidades o sangre como otros piensan. Harry, has entendido- Harry afirma con la cabeza mientras asimilaba la información. Dumbledore se levanta- Ahora, ve arrecojer tus cosas que os tenéis que ir en el Expreso de Hogwarts de vuelta a casa.Harry si te ocurre cualquier cosa aunque sea insignifante avisame- busca entre su escritorio y coge una cosa-Antes de irte te doy este sobre y no lo abras hasta que no estés en el tren.  
.............................................. Harry se encontraba en el tren cuando abrió el sobre y cual es su sorpresa cuando dentro se encuentra con una carta del ministerio. Ron- Leela. Estimado Señor Potter: Se le ha concedido la orden de Merlín de Primera clase por las continuas aportaciones hechas por ti en lo que se refiere en la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras. Es costumbre no darle a nadie el honor de este nombramiento antes de la edad adulta pero por las continuas insistencias de Albus Dumbledore y a su fama se le ha entregado este título. Esperamos que siga en esta línea y que no nos defraude en nuestra decisión de hacerle un hueco entre lo mejor de la sociedad maga. Que pasas una buena tarde.  
El Señor Cornelirus Fugde Ron- Vaya Harry, enhorabuena- le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. Hermione sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras Ginny se pone a llorar de alegría y se abraza a Harry, el cual seguia con la mirada fija en la carta. (Dejemos a los chicos de Hogwarts para ir ahora con las embrujadas) Titulo: Un nuevo Mal: Prólogo: Son las ocho de la mañana en la casa Halliwell. Phoebe se levanta de la cama somnolienta y se sienta en la cama para despejarse antes de hacer las tareas. Se levanta de la cama para coger la ropa del armario y se pega un susto. Phoebe-¡Ahhh!, Cole que haces aquí. No tengo nada que decirte.¡Vete!- levanta el brazo indicándole que se vallase, pero Cole no hace caso. Cole-Pero yo si que tengo que hablar contigo. Es sobre lo que le ocurrió a nuestra relación. Phoebe- Ya te dije los motivos. Así que márchate. Cole- No me voy a ir hasta que hablemos sobre todo lo que me concierne sobre ti. Phoebe- No hay nada de nada que te concierne sobre mi, ni siquiera nuestro hijo. Ya que murió por culpa de la vidente y me alegro de que muriera porque se estaba convirtiendo en Lucifer. Cole- Ya entiendo- se queda un momento callado- Sabías que los hijos no nacidos al morir pierden todo su signo de maldad y si son gemelos sólo puede resucitar el bueno. Phoebe- Con eso que me quieres decir-de repente cae en la cuenta de las intenciones de Cole- No ni hablar, ya te dije que no tendría nunca más contacto con magia oscura. Cole- No te pido eso, solamente quiero el libro para que yo lo pueda utilizar para resucitar nuestro hijo / a. Phoebe- Lo siento Cole pero eso no esta a mi alcance. Para ello habría que preguntar a mis hermanas y ya sabemos cual seria el resultado. Cole- Vale, lo entiendo pero si necesitas algo de mi sólo tienes que llamarme- y se va fluctuando. Una vez que Phoebe está en la cocina con sus hermanas, les cuenta todo lo que había pasado con Cole en su habitación. Piper- Ya decía yo de que me ha parecido oírte gritar. Paige- Haber si te he entendido bien. Cole ha venido aquí para intentar solucionar lo vuestro y luego te ha intentado convencer para resucitar a vuestro hijo, el lucifer. Phoebe- Si, así es. No sería mejor llamar a Leo para que esconda mejor el Grimuar. Piper- Es buena idea. Leo, Leo ven aquí. Aparece Leo orbitando en la sala de estar y también unos ojos flotantes que se esconden para no ser vistos. Leo- Me llamabas. Piper- Si, querido. Tienes que esconder de nuevo el libro. Leo pregunta el por qué lo tiene que esconder de nuevo y Piper le cuenta el recién interés de Cole por el libro. Leo-Lo esconderé-va a orbitar pero Piper le hace otra pregunta. Piper- ¿Podrías destruir el libro? Leo se enfurece un poquito por esa pregunta absurda. Leo- Cuantas veces os tengo que decir que si el libro es destruido el mal que contiene se liberará causando el caos y el terror en todo el mundo. Y la única manera de que desaparezca el poder del libro es absorbiéndolo y ninguna Fuente lo ha conseguido aún. Por lo tanto lo esconderé en un sitio donde sólo las luces blancas pueden ir. Le da un beso a Piper de despedida. Leo- Dale otro a nuestro hijo. Piper- Lo haré. Leo orbita hacia el lugar donde había escondido el Grimuar. CHARMED(Embrujadas): Suena la música de la serie, se ven unos planos del puente de San Francisco, luego unos de los rascacielos, y al final uno de la calle de la casa de las Halliwell. En el Inframundo: Había una gran reunión en la sala sagrada donde los grandes demonios habían sido llamados por los sacerdotes. Ya que estos últimos pretendían dar orden y paz entre ellos. Sacerdote- Os hemos hecho llamar para poner fin a las batallas que se producen entre nosotros y para ello hay dos formas de hacerlo. Sacerdote 2- La primera es teniendo el libro y como veréis no lo tenemos por vuestra incompetencia a la hora de acabar con las embrujadas ya que ellas nos quitaron el libro. Sacerdote 3- Y la segunda forma es poner nosotros una jerarquía demoníaca basándonos en los poderes que tiene cada uno. Al más poderoso será la nueva fuente y para ser el más poderoso ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer no. Sacerdote 4- Acabar con las embrujadas-grita el sacerdote para que todos los demonios estén atentos. Sacerdote- Para todo esto tendréis que poneros en una lista de orden para acabar con las embrujadas, porque así sabremos que demonios han acabado con las embrujadas y valorar si sirve para el puesto de Fuente. Demonio- Y si nos negamos. Sacerdote 2- Que al desobedecer el escrito si no estáis apuntados sufriréis el peor de los tormentos. Sacerdote 3- Esto ya esta. Lo otro que tendréis que hacer antes de nada es apuntaros en otra lista que indicará la jerarquía de cada demonio. Está entendido. Todo los demonios afirman ya que temen la cólera de algún sacerdote. Sacerdote 4- Si no hay ninguna pregunta- se calla un momento para comprobar que no hay ninguna duda- Bien, entonces pasar por mis compañeros que os irán recogiendo los datos y os inscribirá en la lista. Los restantes sacerdotes se habían colocado enfrente de un pergamino con una pluma. El pergamino estaba hecho de oro y la pluma era una pluma rara ya que perteneció a la primera fuente y la tinta que se utilizaba era la sangre de los inocentes que los demonios mataban. Sacerdote- Antes de nada lo que vais hacer es un trato vinculante, es decir, que una vez firmado no hay vuelta y los que la intenten dar morirán. Sacerdote 2- Ahora podéis ir pasando, todos-dice sonriendo. Los demonios se ponen en una fila ordenada y cada uno decía sus datos y firmaba en el pergamino. En los Alpes: Leo aparece en el exterior de una gruta de lo alto de los Alpes y se introduce en ella hasta al final donde hay una pequeña abertura por la cual introduce la mano y saca de ella una bolsa. Dentro de esa bolsa se encuentra el Grimuar. Leo- Menos mal que aún sigue aquí-coge la bolsa con fuerza, se da la vuelta y ve a un ángel negro que le apunta con su ballesta- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Y cómo me has podido seguir? Ángel negro- Contestaré a tus dos preguntas. La primera: estoy aquí por el libro; y la segunda: te he podido seguir por el poder que conseguí al matar a un rastreador. Leo- Y si no te doy el libro, que pasará. Ángel negro- Pues te dispararé y luego iré a por tus protegidas, Leo- empieza a reírse, se para de reír-Y si huyes iré primero a por tus protegidas y luego a por ti. Leo se queda un momento quieto sopesando sus posibilidades de victoria. Al final Leo se decide a hacer lo único que puede hacer en estos casos y es enfrentarse. Tira el Grimuar al aire y orbita hasta detrás del ángel negro pero mientras tanto aparece Cole fluctuando y coge el libro. Cole- Muchas gracias por darme el libro, Leo-y se va fluctuando. Leo que había aparecido detrás del ángel negro cogiéndolo de los brazos se queda de piedra al ver a Cole aparecer y llevarse el libro. Y casi se cae al suelo helado al desaparecer el ángel negro pero por fortuna recupera el equilibrio. Leo-Cole me ha engañado con una copia suya trasfigurada en ángel negro para hacerse con el libro, tengo que decírselo a las chicas y orbita a la casa Halliwell. Casa Halliwell: Las tres hermanas están sentadas en el sofá del salón de estar esperando a que Leo llegase. Aparece Leo orbitando y les cuenta un poco sofocado y nervioso a las hermanas todo lo que había sucedido cuando cogió el libro. Cuando termina de relatar lo sucedido, las hermanas se quedan un poco anonadadas y sólo Paige se preocupa de verdad por el asunto. Paige- Tenemos que hacer algo. Phoebe- El que, si Cole es uno de los nuestros y no va a utilizar el libro en contra nuestra, y tampoco se lo va a dar a los demonios para que ellos lo utilicen. Paige- Tú crees, te recuerdo que nos engañó una vez y te utilizó en contra nuestra. Phoebe- Tienes algo de razón, aunque te recuerdo que no fue Cole el que me engañó sino la Fuente y lo que se refiere a lo otro actué por mi misma y sin que nadie me utilizase. Además te recuerdo que te salvó la vida en numeradas ocasiones. Paige- Sí, pero si Cole no hubiese sido la Fuente no hubiese estado en peligro de muerte. Piper- Chicas, por favor, dejar de discutir. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto del libro porque si Cole lo pierde o se lo roban podríamos estar de nuevo ante una nueva Fuente. Entendido. Paige y Phoebe- Entendido. Piper- A sí mucho mejor. Lo primero que hay que hacer es localizar a Cole y traerlo aquí y lo segundo habrá que utilizar el hechizo de la verdad para saber lo que quiere del libro. Phoebe- Yo puedo llamar a Cole para que venga, ya que me dijo que lo podía llamar en cualquier momento. Paige- Pues yo buscaré el hechizo en el libro. Piper- Todo esto arreglado. Iré a la cocina a preparar una poción para paralizarlo y tú, Leo, ves arriba a informarte. Leo le da un beso y orbita para hablar con los jefes. Paige- Despierto al pequeño dormilón, Piper. Ya que voy a pasar por ahí- sube por las escaleras hacia el ático. Piper- Aún no, déjale que duerma un poco más, quieres-dice caminando a la cocina. Phoebe- Piper, creo que estás malcriando a tu hijo un poco y no lo digo por ofenderte- dice mientras busca con el péndulo a Cole. Piper- Ya sé que malcrío un poco a mi hijo pero es por su seguridad y no tienes que decirme si lo hago bien o mal lo que hago con mi hijo-esto último lo grita desde la cocina. Phoebe- Vale, vale, no te pongas así que solo ha sido un comentario como buena hermana que soy. Se oye un grito procedente del ático y Piper y Phoebe dejan lo que estaban haciendo y suben corriendo al ático. Una vez que han entrado en el ático ven a Paige rodeada de una luz azul intenso por unos segundos ya que luego esa luz se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Phoebe, ésta intenta esquivarlo pero no lo consigue y la luz le impacta y desaparece. Phoebe se queda desmayada durante un rato hasta que una de sus hermanas le tiran agua. Phoebe- ¿Qué era eso? Piper- Creo que tengo la respuesta de eso. Phoebe- Si la sabes dínosla. Piper- Mírate el estómago y la sabrás. Phoebe se mira el estómago y al ver una tripa enorme casi se desmaya de nuevo. Phoebe- Ay, madre que me ha pasado. Paige- Yo tengo la respuesta a eso y me parece que el responsable es Cole. Piper abraza a Phoebe y le da la enhorabuena ya que iba a tener un hijo. Phoebe al recibir esa noticia se desmaya y las hermanas se la llevan esta vez al salón donde la pueden atender mucho mejor. Una vez recuperada Phoebe, comentan lo sucedido en el ático con calma y analizándolo. Cuando terminan de hablarlo callan esperando a que Leo apareciese para que les diese respuestas a lo sucedido pero en lugar de aparecer Leo aparece un demonio que tira tres bolas de energía que impacta a las hermanas que les pilla por sorpresa. A Paige y a Piper les hieren de gravedad pero a Phoebe lo único que le hace la bola es desmayarla. Ya desmayadas aparecen dos demonios más que ayudan al otro demonio a cargar con las embrujada y cuando están a punto de fluctuar hacia el inframundo aparece Cole fluctuando y utilizando sus poderes para acabar con los demonios aunque sólo consigue eliminar a dos de ellos. El otro demonio consigue escapar llevándose consigo a Phoebe. En el Inframundo: El demonio aparece fluctuando en la sala de ceremonias donde los sacerdotes estaban esperando para celebrar el ritual. Sacerdote- Ya estas aquí-mira alrededor del demonio-¿Dónde están las otras dos brujas? Demonio- Escaparon a nuestra emboscada con la ayuda de Cole y ese traidor acabó con dos de mis mejores hombres- se aprieta la mano hasta que le empieza a salir sangre. Sacerdote- No te des mal. Pronto te podrás vengar ya que la bruja que has raptado es el amor de Cole y éste vendrá a rescatarla aunque llegará tarde- el sacerdote empieza a reírse fríamente. Sacerdote 2- Aun así bien hecho igualmente ya que sin su hermana el poder de tres desaparecerá del todo-coge a Phoebe de los brazos del demonio y la mete en una jaula. Demonio-No ocurrirá lo mismo que la otra vez. Sacerdote 3- No te preocupes, hemos pensado en todo no como la vidente que sólo preparó la jaula para los demonios. Sacerdote 4- Comencemos con la ceremonia antes de que venga Cole y su caballería. Casa Halliwell: Cole atiende a Piper y a Paige hasta que Leo apareciese. Al poco rato Leo aparece orbitando en el salón de estar preocupado al no sentir a Phoebe pero al ver a Cole atender a Piper y a Phoebe se preocupa aun más. Se agacha y pone las manos sobre las heridas de las dos hasta curarlas del todo. Mientras que ellas se recuperaban, Cole le contaba a Leo todo lo que había sucedido. Paige- ¿Qué hace éste aquí?-refiriéndose a Cole. Leo- Lo único que ha hecho ha sido ayudaros contra los demonios que os atacaron pero hay un problema. Piper- ¿Cuál es?. Cole- No pude salvar a Phoebe del demonio y éste se la llevo al inframundo. Piper- ¿Sabes que tipo de demonio era? Cole- Sí, era un Grom. Paige hace un gesto de "si seguro" y Cole lo entiende a la primera el gesto de Paige. Cole- Paige, si no me crees míralo en el libro de las sombras. Los cuatro suben al ático para comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de Cole, que no sabían si eran verdad ya que a Paige le interrumpió la luz cuando estaba diciendo el hechizo. Paige- Si, es verdad aquí está. "Grom, demonio de alto nivel en la jerarquía demoníaca que utiliza el poder de lanzar bolas de energía y de fuego y el de reconstruirse para robar el poder de las brujas. Para ello las capturan y las llevan al inframundo donde los sacerdotes hacen un ritual de desapropiación de poderes que acaba con la muerte de la bruja y luego la perdida de sus poderes que pasarán al demonio. El Grom se destruye recitando este hechizo: que el mal que ha causado a sus victimas que ahora lo sufra él, Grom vete de este mundo de este lugar para siempre." Cole- Os lo dije o no- se produce un silencio de culpabilidad interrumpido por Cole- Ahora que hemos perdido un tiempo precioso me tengo que ir a salvar a Phoebe. Piper- Te acompañamos. Cole- Preferiría ir solo, no vaya a ser una trampa y nos atrapen a todos. Mejor que vaya solo. Paige-Como quieras Cole, pero... Piper- Paige. Déjale que vaya solo no ves que está enamorado. Leo- Cole antes de que te vayas quiero hablas un momento contigo a solas. Paige y Piper al oír a Leo se bajan hacia el salón dejando solos a Cole y Leo. Cole- Leo, dime lo que me tengas que decir que la vida de Phoebe está en juego. Leo- No te preocupes seré breve. Se trata sobre el Grimuar y el hechizo de resurrección que utilizaste para resucitar a tu hijo / a. Cole- Vaya parece que las noticias vuelan por ahí arriba. Leo- Esto es muy serio sabes. Al resucitar a tu hijo has dejado libre el lado oscuro y según mis jefes ha podido resucitar a la vez que tu querido hijo y eso puede traer consecuencias muy graves a todos nosotros. Cole- En eso no había pensado con detenimiento podrían tener razón pero lo primero para mi es salvar a Phoebe y luego ya se verá. Cole fluctúa hacia el inframundo y Leo baja las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia Piper y Paige. Leo- Me tengo que ir a informarme de lo que me tengan que decir mis jefes. Piper- Tan pronto, y ni siquiera le has dicho a tu hijo los buenos días. Leo- No puedo querida, daselos de mi parte. Tengo que hacerlo esta vez bien porque si no el mal ganará. Paige- ¿Qué pasa? Leo- Ahora no puedo decir nada-orbita hacia arriba. En el inframundo: Phoebe se ha despertado y recita como una loca el conjuro para que sus hermanas vengan pero no funciona. Mientras que Phoebe recita el conjuro, los sacerdotes recitan el ritual de quitar los poderes alrededor de la victima. Acaban el ritual y el sacerdote más próximo a la mesa de sacrificios se acerca a la mesa y coge una daga. Sacerdote- Me parece que tendremos una nueva Fuente y el caos que reina aquí acabará por fin. Se acerca a la jaula donde se encuentra Phoebe con la daga en alto y antes de introducir la daga en el cuerpo de la victima recita unas palabras en latín (traducidas a nuestro idioma). Sacerdote- Por el poder que me ha sido concedido yo te quito tus poderes. Con un movimiento rápido y certero la daga se acerca al cuerpo de Phoebe, la cual al ver su muerte se desmaya antes de que la daga le hiciese nada. Pero la daga no llega a clavarse en su cuerpo ya que desaparece en una nube negra. Y el sacerdote que la portaba empieza arder hasta que explota en mil pedazos. Los otros sacerdotes se separan y se agachan como signo de servidumbre al ser que ha hecho eso pero el Grom se queda paralizado del susto. Aparecen dos seres más en la sala, uno de ellos es Cole que al ver a Phoebe en la jaula corre hacia ella preparado para una lucha. Pero no ocurre ningún enfrentamiento como esperaba Cole, llega hasta la jaula, la abre y coge a Phoebe en brazos. Cole- Ya estoy aquí, pronto no iremos. El otro ser que había aparecido estaba viendo como Cole rescataba a Phoebe. Una vez que Cole ha cogido a Phoebe y se va a ir fluctuando ve al encapuchado y tiembla de terror al sentir la energía que desprende y fluctúa a la casa Halliwell todo lo deprisa posible antes de que ese ser cambie de opinión y que les ataque. Encapuchado- Sacerdotes levantaros, tengo que mandaros a un asunto urgente, en la cual, todos los demonios se enteren de que hay una nueva Fuente. Sacerdotes- Ahora mismo lo haremos, señor- se levantan y salen corriendo de la sala. Fuente- Ahora me encargaré de ti, Grom-el Grom sonríe pensando que le va a dar una recompensa pero lo que le ocurre es que arde hasta que muere por una bola de fuego lanzada por la Fuente- Esto por molestar a las embrujadas sin mi permiso. Casa Halliwell: En el salón de estar las dos hermanas están sentadas en el sofá esperando a que Cole o Leo apareciesen para darles alguna noticia, esa espera les estaba poniendo nerviosas y decían cosas inexplicables entre ellas. Aparece Cole fluctuando y a Piper le da un susto verlo de repente que casi lo hace volar en mil pedazos con fortuna de Cole falla y lo que explota es la mesa de al lado de Cole. Cole- Menos mal que has fallado sino no lo hubiésemos contado-refiriéndose a Phoebe y a él. Piper- No me pegues estos sustos. Cole- No os había visto tan alteradas desde la muerte de Prue. Piper- Pues claro desde entonces no hemos tenido ninguna perdida ni captura de ninguna de nosotras como ahora-mira con más detenimiento a Cole y ve que tiene a Phoebe en brazos- Paige, Cole lo ha conseguido. Paige que no se había movido de la posición inicial que había cogido del principio, levanta la cabeza y ve que Cole lleva en brazos a Phoebe. Paige- Si, lo ha conseguido- se levanta del sofá -Cole serías tan amable de dejar a Phoebe en el sofá para dejarla en un lugar más cómodo. Piper- Paige, deja de meter cizaña. Cole, siento lo que te ha dicho Paige, es que aún no confía en ti. Cole- No te preocupes, es comprensible que no confíe en mi. Cole deja a Phoebe en el sofá y les cuenta todo lo que le ha pasado desde que bajo al inframundo pero no les cuenta su temor por el encapuchado. Cole- ¿Dónde está Leo?, le tengo que decir una cosa. Piper- Se fue después de que te fueras, parecía que los jefes tenían prisa por informarle. Aparece Leo orbitando en medio de todos y lo primero que hace Cole es llevárselo a un rincón para hablarle. Cole- Leo, cuando he estado en el inframundo me ha parecido ver a una nueva Fuente con un poder imaginable. Leo- Lo sé. Cole- ¿Qué sabes?-pregunta extrañado. Leo- Esto también se lo tengo que decir a mis protegidas-refiriéndose a Paige, Piper y Phoebe- lo de que hay una nueva Fuente y un nuevo poder que van a tener. Cole- Pues cuéntaselo-coge a Leo del brazo y se lo lleva donde estaban Paige y Piper esperando a que terminasen de hablar-Cuéntaselo. Paige- ¿Qué nos tienes que contar? Leo traga saliva y empieza hablar. Leo- Los jefes me han informado de que ha aparecido una nueva Fuente con un poder que rebasa todo lo imaginable y que no puede ser destruido con el poder de tres. Piper- Pues estamos bien apañadas, sino podemos destruirla. Cole- Piper deja que termine y no seas pesimista. Piper- Vale ya me callo y no soy nada pesimista como dices. Leo- Yo también he dicho lo mismo y me han contestado que la nueva amenaza se la puede derrotar con el poder de seis. Sí, con el poder de seis- comenta de nuevo al ver las caras de asombro que se les queda a todos. Paige- Pero eso no puede ser si sólo somos tres. Leo-A mi no me digas yo no sé nada-mira Cole- Cole quieres coger a Phoebe y venir conmigo arriba. Cole-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Cole coge a Phoebe en brazos y se acerca a Leo que le coge del brazo y orbitan arriba. Al poco rato vuelve aparecer Leo en el salón. Leo- Os tengo que comentar una cosa que antes no he comentado. Piper-Sí, parece ser que se te olvido comentar este pequeño accidente. Leo- Querida, tienes que comprender que tenía ordenes de los jefes para llevarme a Phoebe y Cole arriba. Paige- ¿Para qué? Leo- Para que Phoebe diese a luz en un lugar donde los demonios no aparezcan y lo de Cole es porque quieren hablar con él. Piper- Vale pero nosotras que hacemos mientras tanto. Leo- Pues lo que sabéis hacer- ni Paige ni Piper lo cogen y comenta- lo de preparar pociones y todo esas cosas hasta que venga la caballería para ayudaros con posibles demonios que intenten atacaros. Piper-Ahhh, era eso. Paige, tú prepara posibles hechizos, yo me encargaré de las pociones. Paige-Leo, ¿qué es eso de la caballería?-pregunta tarde ya que Leo ya había orbitado. Arriba: Phoebe empieza a moverse y a ser consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Phoebe- Ahhh, que dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué me ha pasado? Cole-No te acuerdas- Phoebe niega con la cabeza- Te desmayaste y yo tuve que rescatarte. Phoebe mira a su alrededor para saber donde se encontraba exactamente. Phoebe- Esto me suena pero no consigo recordar de qué. Encapuchado- Claro que te suena, pasaste por aquí con tus otras hermanas hace ya mucho para acabar con la vida de un demonio que pretendía acabar con las luces blancas. Phoebe al oír estas palabras da un respingo y se levanta con ayuda de Cole para ver quién había hablado. Al ponerse en pie tiene otro mareo y Cole la vuelve a tumbar para que cesasen los mareos pero aun así Phoebe se quería levantar. Encapuchado 2- Phoebe es mejor que descanses ya que tendrás que emplear todas tus fuerzas para dar a luz y tu marido te podrá ayudar. Phoebe- Ayyy, como lo tengo que decir que Cole ya no es mi marido- grita a pleno pulmón, cierra los ojos, y Phoebe fluctúa apareciendo delante de los encapuchados. Cole- No te muevas ya voy ayudarte- se hecha a correr hacia Phoebe. Phoebe- No necesito tu ayuda- levanta el brazo con la consecuencia de que Cole sale por los aires y al aterrizar se congela- Eso lo he hecho- sonríe nerviosamente- No me lo puedo creer. Encapuchado 3- Más o menos. Phoebe se para de reír recuperando la compostura y aguardando la respuesta. Phoebe- Explicaros, por favor. Encapuchado 4- El más se debe a que has utilizado una combinación de poderes que tu no tienes. Encapuchado 5- El menos se debe a que el poder que has utilizado no es tuyo sino de tu hijo- continua lo dicho por su compañero y a la vez mira a la tripa abultada de Phoebe- Y a lo que se refiere a Cole... Phoebe se da la vuelta para mirar a Cole que se había descongelado e iba corriendo a su encuentro preocupado por el repentino poder que había utilizado. Phoebe- Que pasa con Cole- dice dando la espalda a los encapuchados y mirando a Cole. Encapuchado 6- Que Cole sigue siendo tu marido hasta que vuestras almas se separen del todo y eso no ocurrirá hasta que una de vuestras almas haga el camino. Encapuchado 7- Ya que el tipo de matrimonio que vosotros utilizasteis para casaros es muy difícil de romper ya que los métodos que los mortales conocen no funcionan y los mágicos no funcionan casi siempre. Encapuchado 8- Ahora Phoebe tienes que descansar para el parto y Cole te puede ayudar en eso. No Cole- añade una vez que Cole llega al lado de Phoebe. Cole- Por supuesto. Phoebe- Os puedo preguntar una pregunta que me ronda la cabeza desde que empezado esta conversación. Encapuchados- Por supuesto, pregunta lo que sea. Phoebe- Veras, me gustaría saber como sabéis que voy a parir dentro de poco y quien diablos sois. Encapuchado- Eso son buenas preguntas. Verás nosotros somos los ocho arcángeles del principio de los tiempos que juramos acabar con La Fuente y por supuesto somos los jefes supremos de todas las luces blancas. Y como jefes tenemos poderes parecidos a los de la Fuente pero los nuestros no dañan a nadie. Encapuchado 2- Ahora que te hemos respondido vuelve a la cama. Cole coge el brazo de Phoebe y la ayuda a ir hasta la cama donde Phoebe se echa. Phoebe- Cole, dime la verdad. Cole- Toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad- dice poniéndose la mano derecha en el pecho. Phoebe- Cole. Cuéntame lo que realmente está pasando. Cole- Te contaré lo que yo sé, entendido- Phoebe hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- Vale, lo tomaré como un sí.- se para un momento a pensar- Por lo que yo sé parece ser que hay una nueva Fuente con mucho poder y creo que los jefes de Leo necesitan que nuestro hijo nazca seguro y lejos de las garras del mal no sé para que motivo. Mientras que Cole hablaba un encapuchado se les acerca para comprobar como iba todo. Encapuchado- Sí, es verdad. Hay una nueva Fuente más poderosa que ninguna otra y la única forma de derrotarla es con un nuevo poder que empezará con tu parto. Cole- ¿Un nuevo poder? Encapuchado- El poder de seis, es parecido al de tres aunque este poder es mucho más poderoso, lo suficiente para acabar con esta Fuente- comenta al ver las caras de perplejidad que habían puesto. Phoebe- ¿Cómo funciona...-el encapuchado le toca la tripa un segundo y al siguiente al rededor de Phoebe y Cole aparecen un montón de médicos-Aah, que ha sido eso. Enfermera- Eso querida ha sido una contracción. Señor tendrías la amabilidad de alejarse a una distancia primordial hasta que acabe el parto. Cole- Por supuesto- Cole se levanta del lado de Phoebe para irse pero ésta se lo impide cogiéndole de la mano. (Mientras)En el Inframundo: En una sala de reuniones bastante grande, hay un gran número de demonios esperando a que apareciese la supuesta Fuente, murmurando entre ellos quien sería la Fuente. Demonio- He oído que Cole ha resucitado, podría ser él la Fuente. Demonio 2- No lo creo. Yo pienso que es la antigua Fuente ya que lleva la capucha. Demonio 3- Eso son tonterías, me han dicho que la nueva Fuente tiene poderes de demonio y de bruja por lo que puede ser el hijo de Cole y de esa bruja con la cual se caso. Todo los demonios se callan de repente al ver aparecer una llamarada de Fuego que al extinguirse sale la Fuente. Fuente- Me han dicho que estos son los demonios más poderosos del inframundo, me equivoco. Demonio- No te equivocas, señor- se arrodilla con lo cual el resto de demonios siguen su ejemplo. Fuente- Esto me gusta- va de lado a lado de la sala paseando- Lo primero que haré será destruir a los traidores que traicionaron a las anteriores Fuentes por si acoso me traicionan a mi. De debajo de la capucha aparece un brillo azul y algunos demonios arden hasta que mueren. Fuente- Se lo que piensas- dice refiriéndose a un demonio que suspira de alivio- A ti no te he destruido porque tengo un trabajito para ti que no es otro que destruir a dos de las embrujadas. Demonio- Pero... Fuente- Calla necio sino quieres sufrir la peor muerte que nadie a conocido hasta ahora. Demonio- Si señor- el demonio fluctúa hacia la casa de las Halliwell. Fuente- Ahora que hemos arreglado este problemilla, podemos hablar del segundo punto que es que subáis a la superficie y dejéis el inframundo vacío y si queréis podéis matar a todo inocente que veáis. Los demonios se ponen en pie y fluctúan hacia la superficie dejando a la Fuente sola que se echa en una cama que hace aparecer con sus poderes. Fuente- Ya es hora de que salga. Arriba: Phoebe estaba rodeada de famosos médicos que habían muerto para que la ayudasen a parir ya que este parto para los encapuchados significaba mucho. Phoebe- Coooole, ven aquí ahora mismo- grita desesperada agarrándose a las sabanas. Enfermera- No se preocupe, pronto pasará-acaricia el pelo de Phoebe. Phoebe- Dadme algo, por favor, no soporto el dolor. Doctor- Lo sentimos pero aquí todo se hace a lo natural- dice poniéndose los guantes, quita las bragas de Phoebe y levanta el vestido que llevaba ella. Phoebe- ¿Qué haces?, pervertido- dice al notar lo que le hacían. Enfermera- No se preocupe lo hacen para que nada impida la salida del bebe. Mientras que Phoebe tenía el parto, Cole se ponía más nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba al verse impotente al no poder hacer nada. Encapuchado- No te preocupes, a ella no le ocurrirá nada ni tampoco a la pequeña. Se oyen unos gritos del lugar donde Phoebe estaba dando a luz y Cole se da la vuelta para saber lo que le estaba pasando y al no ver nada aun se pone más nervioso. Un encapuchado le pone la mano en el hombre, la mano del encapuchado empieza a brillar y hace que Cole se relajase. Cole- Gracias, no podríais hacer algo con Phoebe y sus dolores de parto. Encapuchado 2- Claro que podemos ayudarla pero no lo haremos por su bien. Cole- ¿Cómo?, no vais a ayudarla. Encapuchado 3- Entiéndenos, si lo hacemos actuamos en contra de todos nuestros principios. Y además la perjudicaremos ya que perderá una de las únicas veces de ver nacer a un hijo que es una de las maravillas de la vida. Cole- Sí, debe de ser maravilloso ver nacer a tu hijo. Encapuchado 4- Lo veras. El encapuchado mueve el brazo verticalmente y aparece una nube plateada en la cual se veía como Phoebe daba a luz a un bebe precioso. Cole-¡Es una niña!, Phoebe debe estar contenta- comenta con los encapuchados saltando de la emoción ya que ha sido padre. Enfermera- Ya puedes ir a ver a la pequeña y su madre, señor- dice una enfermera que había aparecido de repente. Encapuchado- Podéis iros, ya habéis cumplido- levanta el brazo y todos los doctores y enfermeras desaparecen- Cole ya puedes ir con Phoebe dentro de poco iremos uno de nosotros para darle fuerzas y energía ya que bautizaremos a la niña y luego tenemos que hablar contigo. Cole- Entendido, después hablamos. Cole se acerca a Phoebe para ver como estaban ellas. Cole- Phoebe, la niña es tan guapa como su madre. Phoebe- Gracias cariño- dice sonriendo. Cole- Dentro de poco bautizarán a la pequeña- coge en brazos al bebe y se lo entrega a Phoebe para que lo alimente ya que el bebe empezaba a llorar. Phoebe- ¿Qué?, bautizarla pero si es demasiada pequeña -coge a la pequeña y tiene una premonición. En la premonición Phoebe veía como un bebe demonio nacía y crecía a tal velocidad que en unos minutos era adulto. Cole- ¿Te ocurre algo?, has tenido una premonición. Phoebe- Sí, he tenido una premonición en la cual he visto el parto de un demonio que cuando salía el bebe, el cual se hacía adulto. Y lo peor de todo que el demonio que nacía al crecer se parecía mucho a mi. Cole- No te des mal, ni te preocupes. Seguramente sería una coincidencia que a veces ocurre. Phoebe no comenta nada al notar que la pequeña empieza a succionar del pezón y al ver que se acercaba un encapuchado hacia ellos. Cole estaba distraído pensando en sus cosas hasta que Phoebe le golpea con la mano para que se diese cuenta de lo que venía. Cole-A si, se me había olvidado de comentarte que vendría uno de los jefes de Leo para ayudarte a recuperarte. Phoebe- Me lo dices cuando estoy dando de alimentar a la pequeña. Cole- Cálmate, quieres. Seguramente esperará a que la criatura haya acabado de comer. Cole tenía razón ya que el encapuchado esperó hasta que el bebe hubiese terminado de comer y de eructar, una vez terminado de hacer esas tareas el encapuchado se acerca a ellos. Encapuchado- No os mováis, sólo necesito poner las manos sobre Phoebe para que ésta recupere todas sus fuerzas- pone las manos sobre Phoebe y aparece un brillo cegador que hace a Phoebe recuperar todas sus fuerzas- Ahora que estas recuperada a bautizar a la pequeña. Phoebe coge a la pequeña en brazos y sigue al encapuchado hacia una pila bautismal. Cole para no quedarse apartado sigue a los dos hasta allí. Una vez en la pila bautismal el encapuchado hace aparecer un cura y unos bancos para realizar la ceremonia del bautismo. Encapuchado- Ahora os tengo que dejar y tú, Cole, recuerda que después de la ceremonia tenemos que hablar contigo. Cole- Sí, me acuerdo- y en voz baja- pesado. Phoebe-Cole calla antes de que te oiga alguien- dice también en bajo. Se oye detrás de ellos una voz. Prue- Un poco tarde no crees. Phoebe se da la vuelta y ve a Prue y al resto de su familia desde los tiempos de Melinda detrás de ellos sentados en los bancos esperando a que empezase la ceremonia. Cole- Ya irás abrazar a tus familiares después de la ceremonia- dice sujetándola del brazo ya que se iba hacia los bancos. Cura- Ahora que ya estamos todos presentes, empecemos la ceremonia. Estamos aquí reunidos... La ceremonia sigue su curso hasta la presentación de la niña ya que se necesitaban los padrinos y los elegidos para serlo son Prue y Leo, después del accidente la ceremonia continua sin ningún problema. A continuación de la ceremonia se produce un pequeño banquete para las Halliwell pudiesen conocer a todos sus parientes y hablar con ellos. Prue- Phoebe ha sido un detalle llamar a tu hija con el mismo nombre que el mío. Phoebe- No ha sido nada, iba a llamar a mi primer hija Prudence de todos modos. Prue- Nunca cambiarás- y empieza a reírse. Se abrazan en un abrazo fraternal que dura hasta que Leo llega. Leo- Chicas, me han dicho que este banquete sólo dura hasta que Cole realice una tarea que le van a encomendar, así que aprovechar el tiempo. Ninguna de las hermanas le hace caso ya que estaban hablando entre ellas sobre lo que les había ocurrido cuando se separaron. Luego Prue fue presentando uno a uno a todos los familiares ya que ella ya los conocía. Mientras eso ocurría Cole hablaba con los encapuchados. Cole-¿Queríais verme? Encapuchado- Sí, queremos hablarte sobre un asunto que te concierne. Encapuchado 2-El asunto es sobre tu hija. Cole- ¿Qué le pasa?. Encapuchado 3- A tu hija no le pasa nada pero este problema empezó cuando tú resucitaste al bebe y liberaste el mal más puro que nosotros hayamos reconocido desde la primera Fuente. Y ahora es tu deber que ese fallo que cometiste se corrija. Cole- Pero como si yo no poseo el suficiente poder para destruir a la Fuente. Encapuchado 4- Pero si que lo tienen la familia Halliwell y hay es donde entras tú. Cole- ¿Yo? Encapuchado 5- Si, tú. Tendrás que utilizar el Pandemonium o como vosotros lo llamáis el Grimuar para hacer crecer a los dos pequeños Halliwell hasta una edad de unos veinte años. Cole- Lo haré pero no sé si funcionará. Encapuchado 6- Hazlo porque sino toda la humanidad estará en peligro. Cole fluctúa hacia el encuentro con el libro mientras que las hermanas se lo estaban pasando en grande hasta que los encapuchados deciden que la fiesta ya ha acabado y que la ceremonia de crecimiento debe dar comienzo. Phoebe- ¿Qué es eso de la ceremonia de crecimiento? Encapuchado- Es mejor que lo veas a que te lo expliquemos. Phoebe- A que se debe eso- se pone las manos en la cintura. Prue se le acerca al oído y le cuenta todo lo que sabe sobre la ceremonia y lo que pasaría después de que ocurriese dejando a Phoebe anonadada al oír aquellas palabras. Phoebe- Eso si que no, no vais hacer nada con mi pequeña. Los encapuchados no contestan y se quedan mirando a Phoebe como si nada. Piper- Phoebe entiéndelo, lo hacen para que tengamos el poder al máximo y además van hacer lo mismo con mi pequeño. Phoebe- Acepto. Prue- Esa es mi hermana. Los encapuchados con sus poderes hacen aparecer unas camas especiales, grandes pero seguras para que los pequeños no se caigan al suelo, luego llevan a los bebes volando hasta las camas donde les tapan con las mantas y con un chasquido de sus dedos hacen que la ropa de los pequeños desaparezcan dejándolos desnudos. Leo al ver la cara de pena que ponía Phoebe le reconforta con un abrazo. Leo- No te preocupes cuando la Fuente sea destruida tu hija volverá a como era antes. Phoebe- Gracias por decírmelo, me has quitado una preocupación de encima. Leo-¿Cuál es la otra preocupación que tienes?- comenta al saber que Phoebe tenía un gran peso que le hacía mella a la hora de ser ella misma. Phoebe-¿Cómo sabes que tengo otra preocupación? Leo- Phoebe, que soy tu luz blanca y nos conocemos. Phoebe respira hondo y luego expulsa el aire. Phoebe- Es sobre Prue. Leo- Bufff, a eso no te puedo contestar pero Prue seguro- le coge de los hombros, le da la vuelta y le da una palmadita en el trasero para que andase en dirección a Prue- Ánimo- le guiña un ojo mientras que Phoebe gira la cabeza mirándole a medida que se acercaba a Prue. Phoebe- Prue, tenemos que hablar. Prue- Hablaremos pero después de que Leo y yo volvamos de hacer unos recados. Tengo una sorpresa para ti y para mi sobrina. Leo- Lo siento- dice casi sin hablar, coge de la mano a Prue y los dos orbitan fuera de allí. De repente las camas donde se encontraban los pequeños empiezan a brillar y a levantarse. Piper, Phoebe y Paige van corriendo a socorrer a los pequeños pero los encapuchados se lo impiden paralizándolas para que no interviniesen. El brillo al final deja de producirse y las camas bajan al suelo con un poco de brusquedad, entonces los encapuchados las desparalizan. Al verse libres corren hacia donde estaban los pequeños pero en su lugar se encuentran a dos jóvenes atractivos, uno es una chica que se parecía bastante a Phoebe y el otro es un chico que se parecía bastante Leo. Al llegar a las camas, los dos jóvenes estaban tapados con las sábanas y se estaban poniendo rojos por la vergüenza de verse desnudos ante tanta gente. Phoebe y Piper- No os preocupéis han ido a por ropa para vosotros- se quedan mirando fijamente a los jóvenes durante un rato- Sois muy guapos. Paige- Claro teniendo a unos padres modelos. Piper- Paige, ya empezamos. Prudence- Dejadlo queréis. Se tapa mejor con las mantas para que no se le viese nada que ella no quisiese enseñar. Al rato aparecen Leo y Prue con ropa para ellos y esta última con unos regalos. Prue- Toma Phoebe y este otro para mi aijada- dice entregando los regalos a cada una y le comenta a su aijada- Yo que tú me vestiría antes de abrir nada. Prudence deja el regalo en la cómoda de la cama mientras que con la ayuda de sus tías consigue ponerse la ropa a la vez que el hijo de Piper y Leo se viste con un poco de dificultades. La joven Prue abre el regalo de Prue que resulta ser un colgante mágico que se lo pone en el cuello. Prudence- Es precioso, ¿Qué función tiene?, tía. Prue- Pues el colgante según el de la tienda tiene la finalidad de rechazar el posible mal que intente apropiarse de tu cuerpo, así no te tendremos que matar- empieza a reírse- Es broma, chicas- comenta al ver la cara que ponen sus hermanas. Prudence- Muchas gracias- le da un abrazo y se queda expectante mirando el regalo de Phoebe- Madre no lo vas a abrir. Phoebe- Sí, claro- abre el regalo que resulta ser unas llaves, Phoebe se queda mirando las llaves un rato hasta que se abalanza a su hermana Prue para abrazarla- Muchas gracias, como sabías que necesitaba un coche. Prue- Muy sencillo, uno al estar muerto se informa sobre su familia. Phoebe- Ahora tendremos que hablar sobre... Pero es interrumpida por Cole que aparece fluctuando y su hija Prue se le abalanza ruidosamente como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Prudence- Padre, me alegro de verte, te echaba de menos. Cole- Y yo a ti, hija. Como está el resto de la familia. Phoebe- No lo ves, estamos todos perfectamente- comenta molesta por su interrupción. Prue- Phoebe, no seas así, ya hablaremos más tarde, ahora hay que preocuparse por derrotar a la Fuente. Leo- Bien, os llevaré a casa para que ahí planeáis los planes necesarios, luego tendré que volver aquí arriba para que los jefes me informen de alguna novedad. Leo en varios viajes lleva a toda la familia a la casa y luego vuelve a orbitar desapareciendo de la vista. Casa Halliwell: Phoebe- Tengo varias cosas que comentar con dos personas- echa unas miradas a Cole y a Prue- Bien, bien empecemos por ti, querido. Cole traga saliva con dificultad al ver venir una pelea. Cole- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?. Phoebe- Dime, conque derecho me lanzas un hechizo - toma aire- y luego se lo lanzas a nuestra hija. Cole- A la primera pregunta te diré que lo hice por tener un hijo ya que no voy a tener más y a la segunda pregunta, me obligaron hacerlo porque me dijeron que si no hacía el hechizo todo el mundo estaría en peligro. Phoebe- Haber empezado por ahí- y deja de mirar a Cole pero se da la vuelta y mira a Prue- Ahora quiero hablar con Prue. A solas- dice al ver que todos se quedaban quietos atentos a la conversación que iban a empezar. Al oír estas palabras los demás salen del salón de estar protestando por no poder quedarse. Piper-Estaremos en la cocina, si necesitáis algo de nosotras. Phoebe- Bien, ahora que se han ido. Hablemos sobre tú vuelta. Prue- Que quieres saber. Phoebe- Quiero saber como has podido resucitar sin el poder de tres, como es que tienes poderes,....- Phoebe sigue haciendo preguntas una detrás de otra hasta que Prue la interrumpe. Prue- Phoebe ve más despacio- Phoebe se calla- He resucitado con la sencilla razón de ayudaros en esta misión, esto contestará a una de tus preguntas, ¿no?-añade al ver a Phoebe pensando. Phoebe- Si eso creo pero luego no te irás, verdad. No pasará lo mismo que con Melinda- añade para que se le entendiese. Prue- Claro que no, me tendréis que dejarme un hueco en la casa- Phoebe se le abalanza de la alegría de que luego Prue no se iría, Prue ya suelta comenta- No sé lo que les pasa a todas mis hermanas que reaccionan de la misma manera al comentar este asunto. Phoebe- Será porque te queremos. Prue- Yo también- un pequeño silencio- os quiero- se dirige a la cocina acompañada de Phoebe- Creo que recuperaré mi antiguo cuarto. Phoebe- Creo que no va a poder ser ya que pertenece a Paige ahora. Paige- ¿Qué decís de mi?, no será algo malo. Prue- Tranquila, hablábamos donde me iba a instalar. Paige- Pues en mi cuarto no va a ser. Prue y Paige empiezan una pequeña discusión que acaba con la intervención de Piper que lleva en la mano una cuchara de madera. Piper- Prue, Paige, podéis probar esto, haber como está- les acerca la cuchara y ellas lo prueban olvidándose de lo que estaban haciendo. Phoebe- Gracias- dice en bajo. Cole- Ahora que todo está arreglado iré al inframundo a ver que se cuece. Phoebe- No va... - Phoebe deja de hablar al darse cuenta de que está poniendo sus sentimientos al descubierto. Cole- Sí, Phoebe. ¿Qué has dicho? Phoebe- Nada, nada, déjalo. Cole fluctúa desapareciendo. Phoebe-Yas, puede ser peligroso. Suerte- dice en voz muy baja para que nadie le oyese y le cae de los ojos unas lagrimillas. Prudence- Mama sé que aún quieres a papa porque impides que tus sentimientos salgan. Phoebe coge a su hija del brazo y se la lleva a un lado de la cocina para que no les oyesen sus hermanas. Paige- Que querrá decir a su hija que no quiera que sepamos- comenta a sus otras dos hermanas que no la escuchan ya que estaban más atentas con la comida que con Phoebe. Phoebe- Verás hija, tu padre hace mucho tiempo me hizo mucho daño y desde entonces le he intentado dejar pero él se resiste a que ocurra con sus apariciones esporádicas. Prudence- Ya lo sé madre pero tú aún lo quieres y además te recuerdo que le apoyaste cuando fue nombrado Fuente y después de tu apoyo lo traicionaste por eso quiero más a Cole que a ti. Prudence sale corriendo de la cocina seguida por Phoebe de cerca, Paige intenta seguirlas pero se lo impiden Prue y Piper cogiéndola de la mano. Prue- Déjalas que arreglen sus diferencias. En el Inframundo: La Fuente se encontraba sentada y levitando en el centro de una figura con forma de estrella de seis puntas dónde ella estaba recitando un conjuro para crecer en cuerpo y en poderes. Mientras que el cuerpo que había utilizado de intermediario cuando se encontraba en estado fetal se encontraba débil y a punto de morir, ya que la verdadera Fuente se había alimentado de sus poderes y de su fuerza vital para poder realizar el hechizo. La Fuente abre los ojos iba al suelo. Fuente- Ya es hora de probar a mi hermana ahora que le han echo mayor y a mi primito también- empieza a reírse durante un rato, luego levanta el brazo y aparece un demonio- Ludlow estás dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por mi. Ludlow se arrodilla y se pone el puño derecho en el corazón como señal de respeto. Ludlow- Si señor. Aquí estoy para lo que tu quieras. Fuente- Lo que yo quiera- le brillan los ojos- Pues lo que quiero es que destruyas a las embrujadas. Ludlow- Si mi señor- el demonio desaparece fluctuando entre una polvareda de hielo. Fuente- Ahora que estarán ocupadas por un rato podré concentrarme en este asunto durante un buen rato. La Fuente hace cinco copias suyas y cada una de ellas se va a una de las puntas de la estrella dibujada en el suelo. Fuentes- Empecemos con la resurrección de los mejores demonios. Las Fuentes levantan las manos y de cada mano les sale un rayo que se conectan justo en centro de la figura. Fuentes-Caducas exanimas vitas aetas anima, Fuente Cole. Caducas exanimas vitas aetas anima, Fuente Cole.... Casa Halliwell: Prue- Ya que dos de nosotras están discutiendo, una de nosotras tendrá que subir al ático a mirar si hay un hechizo para hacer venir a la Fuente. Piper- Ya lo hicimos y no encontramos nada de nada. Prue- Aun así lo podemos mirar de nuevo por si acaso, ¿no?. Piper- Vale que vaya Paige, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí abajo por si acaso se presenta algún demonio. Paige- No es justo siempre tengo que ir yo porque no lo hace tu hijo Piper. Prue- Lo votamos. Paige- No es necesario- se pone en pie y empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras- ya voy. Paige desaparece subiendo las escaleras y Prue y Piper empiezan hablar sobre lo que harán en el futuro. Piper- Prue en que trabajarás ahora. Prue- No sé, pero llamaré a Morris para que me quite de la lista de los fallecidos y utilizaré los polvos de Leo para quitar un poco de memoria a las personas que sepan que esté muerta- Prue sonríe y con la mano atrae una taza de café y se la empieza a tomar. Piper- A si que continuarás tu vida como si no hubieras muerto, lo siento no quería decir eso- comenta al darse cuenta que ha hecho referencia a la muerte de Prue. Prue- No te preocupes. Oyen un fuerte golpe en el salón de estar como si alguien hubiese caído sobre una estantería, salen corriendo de la cocina y ven a un demonio luchar contra Prudence y a una Phoebe desmayada y malherida en el suelo. El demonio al ver a Prue y a Piper y al hijo de ésta última desaparece fluctuando de la casa. Prue- Volverá siempre lo hacen. Piper y Prudence- Leo, Leo. Leo aparece orbitando en el salón y detrás de él aparecen Cole y Paige. Leo y Cole se agachan al ver a Phoebe en el suelo, Leo le cura las heridas producidas por el ataque del demonio y Cole la ayuda a reincorporarse. Paige- ¿qué ha pasado?, he oído un jaleo y he bajado. Prue- Un demonio. Phoebe se pone en pie con ayuda de Cole y Prudence la abraza. Prudence- Creía que te iba a perder. Phoebe- Aun me queda mucha vida por delante- dice separándose de su hija y pregunta a sus hermanas- ¿hemos acabado con el demonio? Prue- Se ha escapado y Piper ha ido a mirar que tipo de demonio era. Cole- Ya que hemos tenido una visita, porque no practicáis vuestros poderes por si acaso nos tenemos que enfrentar con éste y otros demonios. (Al no saber el nombre del hijo de Piper lo he llamado de la siguiente forma) Chico(hijo de Piper)- Buena idea, intenta imitarme primita- sonríe y orbita detrás de Cole. Cole- Me parece que este muchacho tiene los mismos poderes que nuestra querida Paige. Paige- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Phoebe- Paige. Cole no contesta y Paige no sigue hablando por miedo a tener una discusión con sus hermanas. Prue- Si es como ha dicho Cole, intenta concentrarte en un objeto y llámalo. ¿No Paige? Paige- Si es así. Leo- Inténtalo- dice animando a su hijo para que lo hiciese. Chico(hijo de Piper) cierra los ojos concentrándose en un objeto en concreto. Chico(hijo de Piper)- Cuaderno, ven. El cuaderno orbita hasta la mano de Chico(hijo de Piper) que se queda muy satisfecho de si mismo. Leo- Bien hecho, hijo- le da unas palmadas en la espalda como felicitación. Cole- Ahora te toca a ti, cariño. Prudence- Ok, padre-intenta concentrarse pero no consigue que ninguno de sus poderes salgan y empieza a deprimirse. Phoebe- No te preocupes hija, tienes muchos poderes ya que tu padre fue la Fuente y yo, tu madre, una embrujada- le da una palmadita en la espalda- Inténtalo de nuevo. Prudence se concentra de nuevo y de la mano le sale una bola de fuego que la hace desaparecer aplastándola con su mano. Pestañea y desaparece fluctuando y al rato vuelve aparecer en el mismo sitio donde antes se había encontrado. Se acerca a su madre y adopta la misma forma que Phoebe, le agarra de las manos, se elevan en el aire y empiezan a dar vueltas hasta que no se distingue cual es cual. Cole- Esto no tiene gracia, Prudence. Baja ahora mismo con tu madre. Las dos Phoebes bajan al suelo y una de las Phoebe le intenta besar pero Cole se niega a recibir un beso en la boca. Cole- No, Prudence, soy tu padre. Prudence se destransforma y se acerca al oído de Phoebe la cual se encontraba sentada en el sofá por el mareo de dar tantas vueltas. Prudence-Sé que aún amas a Cole y él te quiere. Phoebe se pone en pie y hace como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Piper aparece en el salón con una hoja en la mano. Prue- Has encontrado algo. Piper- Sí he encontrado algo sobre el demonio que nos ha atacado- hay un pequeño silencio interrumpido por la tos de un Cole impaciente, Piper mira a Cole con mirada severa- Se trata de un Ludlow, un demonio del hielo, y para destruirlo se necesita el poder de tres y un hechizo para destruirlo- levanta el brazo donde tenía la hoja- Aquí está escrito. Prue- Ya sabemos los poderes que tenemos más o menos- echa una mirada a Prudence- cada uno, lo primero será acabar con el demonio que ha enviado la Fuente y lo segundo que haremos será ir a por la Fuente antes de que ésta tenga demasiado poder para hacerle frente. Piper-Hagamos lo que ha dicho Prue- sonríe- para ello nos colocaremos en posición de recibir al demonio para destruirlo. Cole- A colocarnos. Pasa el tiempo muy lentamente y Prudence y Chico(hijo de Piper) empiezan a aburrirse con la espera. Entonces Prudence con un gesto de la mano hace aparecer una baraja de cartas. Prudence- Alguien quiere jugar una partida de póquer. Cole- Por qué no. Phoebe y Prue- Cole. Cole al oír su nombre se para y se echa atrás a la hora de jugar. Cole- Mejor que juguéis vosotros, yo me quedaré para vigilar. Chico(hijo de Piper)- No sé jugar. Cole- No te preocupes yo te enseñar a ti y a mi hija. Prudence- Padre no es necesario ya sé jugar. Cole-Ya entiendo-comenta al ver la indirecta que le mete su hija- Verás el juego consiste en que cada jugador tiene cinco cartas y con ellas se pueden hacer parejas, tríos, cuartetos,.... Cole acaba la explicación y empiezan a repartir las cartas entre los dos, intentando jugar mientras que el resto espera en sus sitios esperando a que llegase el demonio. Al rato de jugar los dos muchachos se lo estaban pasando en grande aunque la única que ganaba era Prudence. Prue- Dejar de jugar viene alguien. Aparece en el salón un brillo azul, era Leo que había vuelto de arriba. Leo- Me han dicho que tenéis que bajar al inframundo para enfrentaros a la Fuente. Piper- Ya lo sabemos, Leo. Ahora vete que esperamos visita- le hace un gesto de que se fuera. Leo desaparece y aparece el demonio Ludlow con una explosión que desplaza contra la pared a Piper y a Paige, Prue con la telekinesia para el golpe de Piper mientras que Paige orbita en el aire. Prue- Ahora o nunca chicas, recitar el hechizo mientras que nosotros distraemos al demonio. El demonio tiraba bolas de nieve y explosiones de nieve e hielo contra todos los humanos de la casa pero Prue, Cole, Prudence y Chico(hijo de Piper) impiden que ninguna sus poderes haga daño a nadie contrarrestándolos con sus poderes. Prue con la telekinesia, Cole con bolas de energía y de fuego, Prudence algo de lo mismo y Chico(hijo de Piper) con el poder de telekinesia orbitacional. Cole- Venga daros prisa. No quiero ser pesimista pero hacerlo antes de que se valle- comenta mientras destruye una bola de nieve. Piper, Phoebe y Paige- El invierno brutal da paso a las flores de primavera- el Ludlow empieza a derretirse y encenderse en una llamarada de fuego- Ludlow es derrotado, ya se ha cansado- el Ludlow explota en mil pedazos que se derriten para luego no dejar ni rastro. Phoebe- Uno menos ahora a por la Fuente. Demonio- No lo creo- lanza unas bolas de fuego a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación. Prue la desvía, Piper la paraliza y se aparta de su trayectoria y Paige, Chico(hijo de Piper), Prudence y Cole fluctúan fuera de la trayectoria de las bolas. Phoebe la esquiva levitando pero la bola por algún motivo retoma de nuevo la dirección hacia Phoebe, esta vez no puede esquivarla y cuando va a recibir el impacto de la bola aparece su hija que la recibe por ella. Prudence se desintegra en mil pedazos. Demonio- Os gusta, son bolas de fuego inteligente que siguen a sus victimas- el demonio empieza a reírse durante un corto periodo de tiempo ya que Cole aparece detrás del demonio y empieza a descargar su furia en él, lanzándole de todo hasta que el demonio muere de una forma horrible. Phoebe- Mi pequeña a muerto y no le dije cuanto la quería- se abraza a Cole y empieza a llorar. Prudence- ¿Por qué lloras, madre? Phoebe- Por tu muerte- se da la vuelta y la ve que está viva entonces se abalanza sobre ella- Creí que habías muerto. Prudence- Eso pensaba yo también pero estoy aquí. Las dos se separan del abrazo y esperan a recibir ordenes para saber que hacer. Prue- Lo que... Cole- Ahora que sabemos mejor que los demonios enviados por la Fuente han sido destruidos y con ello que todos nuestros poderes han salido a la luz, podemos irnos al inframundo- dice interrumpiendo a Prue. Prudence- Claro tendré los poderes que tiene la Fuente y los que tienen las embrujadas. Eso es lo bueno de que tus padres al concebirte sean los más poderosos del mundo. Phoebe- No hables así del pasado y además no quiero que me des esos sustos como el de antes. Prudence- Si madre lo que tu digas- dice mientras se está retocando las uñas con una lija que ha hecho aparecer. Prue- Ya que han callado, podré exponer mi plan- todo se silencia y los familiares miran hacia Prue -Lo que haremos será rodear a la Fuente y ponernos en estrella de seis puntas alrededor suya para que así la Fuente no pueda utilizar ninguno de sus hechizos, una vez hecho esto recitamos el hechizo de destrucción, matamos a la Fuente y volvemos a casa para celebrarlo. ¿Qué os parece?. Nadie habla hasta que Cole interrumpe el silencio producido por el sopor de la meditación sobre lo que había dicho Prue. Cole- El plan está bastante bien, pero yo veo una pega. Piper- No me la digas que la Fuente nos está esperando ya. Prue- Si en eso no había pensado. Cole-¿Cómo lo sabes que era esa pega? Piper- Intuición femenina. Paige- Como yo la tuve contigo. Piper- Cole, disculpa pero Paige no ha olvidado lo que fuiste. Cole- Estoy acostumbrado a sus continuos recelos hacia mí, no te preocupes. Prue- Habría que enviar a alguien al inframundo y luego éste que nos diga desde allí si hay peligro o no- comenta ajena de lo que se producía a su alrededor. Paige- ¿Qué?. Prue- Es sobre lo de destruir a la Fuente, recordad- dice irritada y utilizando su poder para golpear las cabezas de los demás- Hay alguien ahí o está hueco. Phoebe- Ayy, No hagas eso recuerdo lo que pasó la ultima vez que utilizamos nuestros poderes en contra nuestra. Prue- ¿Quién es el voluntario para bajar? Cole- Voy yo, vosotras y él- dirigiéndose al hijo de Piper- tenéis que acabar con la Fuente y si ocurre algo cuando alguno de vosotros baja a comprobar que está libre no podréis matar a la Fuente, sin embargo yo no soy imprescindible- se va fluctuando dejando a todos anonadados. Prudence- No padre. Phoebe- De ese hombre me enamoré- le caen unas lagrimillas silenciosas. Prue- Me equivoqué con él al juzgarlo desde un principio- mira a Paige- Paige ves a buscar la Quija, que por ese medio nos va a comunicar Cole si está el camino libre. Piper- Como en los viejos tiempos- dice eufórica. Phoebe- Si es verdad. Prue- Como en los viejos tiempos, si. Pero Paige vas o no a por la Quija. Paige- Tranquila- levanta el brazo- Ven aquí Quija y puntero. La Quija y el puntero aparecen en la mano de Paige que los coloca en la mesa. Paige- Has visto que fácil ha sido, y no ha sido necesario ir a por ello. Después de uno minutos de tensión en los que todos estaban sentados esperando la respuesta, el puntero se empieza a mover por la Quija diciendo que no había ningún problema. Prue. Ya habéis visto, vayamos. Chico(hijo de Piper)- Bien dicho. Phoebe- No sé- piensa en una fracción de segundos y continua- pero en fin vayamos. Paige da la mano a Phoebe y Prudence intenta dar la mano a Prue pero ésta se niega. Prue- No es necesario, he aprendido a trasladarme a otro sitio, ya os contaré- añade al ver la cara de incredulidad que ponían todos. Fluctúan al inframundo dejando una nota a Leo que decía que se iban al Inframundo a luchar contra la Fuente. En el Inframundo: Se ve a Cole encerrado en una Jaula de energía y a una Fuente sentada en el trono meditando. Fuente- Padre te voy a soltar con la condición de que luches contra tu última parte demoníaca con la cual tuviste que hacer frente interiormente inútilmente y que por esa estupidez casi acaba con tu vida. Cole- Lucharé contra Belthazor si no le haces daño a ninguna de las embrujadas. Fuente- Demasiado tarde, ellas ya están aquí- sonríe maliciosamente con lo que Cole se estremece- Y para darles la bienvenida he enviado a unos amigos para recibirlas sino que anfitrión sería- empieza a reírse estruendosamente. La Fuente con un gesto de su mano libera a Cole. Fuente- Oh- se pone la mano en la boca- se me ha olvidado decirte que no te vas a enfrentar contra Belthazor sino con tu parte que fue la Fuente- renueva de nuevo su risa estruendosa. Aparece de uno de los flancos de la sala la parte de Cole que fue la Fuente que le tira una bola de fuego, el verdadero Cole la esquiva. Cole- ¿Por qué haces esto? Fuente- Lo hago para unir a mi familia, como en los viejos tiempos. Y antes de irme te diré que esta batalla tiene truco- desaparece fluctuando entre una llamarada. Cole-¿Qué? El Cole Fuente levanta el brazo y Cole sale despedido contra la pared, éste ultimo reacciona y fluctúa para no darse contra la pared. En una sala continua se encuentran Phoebe y Paige que acababan de aparecer sin saber donde se encontraban. Paige- ¿Dónde nos encontramos? Phoebe- No lo sé- mira a su alrededor- y los otros. Paige- Ni idea pero tendríamos que haber aparecido todos juntos. Voz- Yo os puedo contestar a todo eso. Phoebe- Sal de donde estés y da la cara- dice reuniendo todo su valor ya que la sala se encontraba medio oscura. Paige- Eso y si eres un demonio huye que somos las embrujadas. Phoebe- Paige, calla que no estamos las tres- dice en voz baja para que sólo lo oyese Paige. Voz- Justo lo que yo quería. Se oye pasos que se dirigen hacia ellas que se detienen hasta que se ve a un ser vestido de negro y que el color de su cuerpo era rojo con rayas negras. Paige- Tú. Demonio- Si soy yo- levanta los brazos en señal afectiva- Ven amorcito. Phoebe- Nunca iré, yo estoy enamorada de Cole no de ti, Belthazor. Belthazor- Vaya recibimiento. Paige- Phoebe, no lo sabía. Phoebe no hace caso ni a uno ni a otro sino que se queda mirando fijamente al demonio. Phoebe- ¿Cómo es que estas vivo y qué pretendes hacer? Belthazor- Aún no lo has entendido, la Fuente, es decir, tu hija me ha resucitado con la misión de mataros y lo mejor de todo que me ha echo inmune a la pociones que vosotras preparasteis en el pasado. Lanza un par de bolas de energía que consiguen esquiva con dificultad sobretodo para Phoebe. Phoebe y Paige- Nunca lo conseguirás. Belthazor- Claro que lo conseguiré- tira otro par de bolas de energía que Paige consigue devolver. Las bolas dan a Belthazor que lo único que hacen es moverlo hacia tras. Belthazor- Así podemos estar todo un milenio- se va fluctuando. Phoebe- Paige, bien echo. Belthazor se ha ido por el momento y éste es el momento que esperamos para escapar. Paige- A sí, vayámonos pero no sería mejor enfrentarnos a él y destruirlo. Phoebe- Claro, pero no tenemos una nueva poción para matarlo y tampoco poseemos el suficiente poder para destruirlo. Phoebe empuja a Paige para que salgan de la habitación. Belthazor- Paráis o tu hija morirá- grita desde la espalda de las dos chicas que estaban a punto de irse de la sala. Phoebe y Paige se dan la vuelta muy lentamente y miran hacia donde se encontraba Belthazor y Prudence. Phoebe- Deja a mi hija en libertad, esto es entre nosotras y tú. Belthazor- Ja, ja, ja, ja, que me vas hacer- les tira unas bolas de energía con la mano que tiene suelta. Paige- Bolas de energía. Las bolas de energía se quedan orbitando en la mano de Paige, ésta al tenerlas en la mano se las lanza a Belthazor. Éste al ver las bolas que se le acercaban pone delante de él a Prudence. Paige- Mierda. Bolas de energía. Paige las recoge de nuevo al ver que ponía en peligro a su sobrina y con un movimiento de su mano las tira contra una pared. Belthazor- Ingenuas, ella va a morir de todos modos- hace un movimiento de clavarle el cuchillo a Prudence. Phoebe- Noooo- grita. Phoebe levanta el brazo y le sale una bola de fuego de la mano que sale despedida en dirección a Belthazor que le pasa rozando el brazo. Belthazor- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Prudence sonríe y apremia a Phoebe para que le salve la vida. Paige- Phoebe no lo vuelvas hacer. No ves que te está poseyendo el mal por el odio que experimentas. Phoebe- Calla, quiero salvar a mi hija- levanta el brazo en dirección a Paige, ésta sale despedida contra la pared y se desmaya- Esta vez no fallare, Belthazor. De la mano de Phoebe sale otra bola de fuego que la tira contra Belthazor pero es interceptada por otra bola de fuego. Prudence- No lo hagas, es una trampa de la Fuente- se la oye desde la entrada de la sala. Al oír estas palabras Phoebe sale del trance donde se encontraba, corre hacia su hija verdadera y la abraza. Prue- Phoebe ya la abrazarás todo lo que quieras después de acabar con la Fuente.- Phoebe se separa de Prudence - Chico(hijo de Piper) cura a Paige ya que tú eres el único que puede hacerlo mientras que nosotras nos encargamos de Belthazor y de la falsa Prudence. Prue con uno de los movimientos de la mano hace que la daga que llevaba Belthazor vaya a su mano, hace otro de sus movimientos y los dos demonios salen despedidos. Al ponerse en pie la falsa Prudence recupera su forma original que no era otro que el de la Fuente. Fuente- Esta vez he fallado pero la próxima no fallare- fluctúa entre una llamarada. Prudence con un reflejo impide la huida de Belthazor creando un campo de energía impidiendo su fuga. Belthazor- No me podéis hacer esto, soy Belthazor- agarra dos barrotes intentándolos romper pero lo único que consigue es una descarga eléctrica y un agotamiento físico. Al ver que no consigue nada suelta los barrotes y cae de rodillas. Piper- Y como lo matamos si no tenemos ninguna poción. Paige- Se podría matar con la daga, como hemos hecho en un par de ocasiones. Piper- Se podría intentar. Prue- Si nadie esta en contra- espera a ver si alguien habla y al ver que nadie dice nada continua hablando- Pues vamos a matarlo. Phoebe- Lo siento que esto tenga que acabar a sí- dice en voz muy baja. Prue tira la daga con fuerza que además es ayudada con el poder de Prue para que coja más velocidad y potencia, penetra en el campo de fuerza, luego en el cuerpo de Belthazor que se había puesto en pie para recibir a la muerte. Belthazor- Phoebe yo te quiero y te querré como lo hace Cole- empieza arder y luego explota haciendo desaparecer el campo de fuerza. Paige- Contra que demonio habéis tenido que enfrentar Phoebe- Paige no seas impertinente. Paige- ¿Qué?, no hay nada malo de saberlo. Piper- A nosotras no toco luchar contra Shax- dice para acabar con la pelea que estaba empezando a producirse. Prue- Seguramente pensó la Fuente que si nos enfrentábamos con esos enemigos contra los que tenemos sentimientos podría acabar con nosotras más fácilmente. Salen de la sala y se encuentran en un pasillo largo que tiene a los lados otras puertas. Todos se dirigen sin darse cuenta a la sala de ceremonias donde se celebran las grandes ceremonias como la del nombramiento de la nueva Fuente. Entran en la sala y a Phoebe le entran grandes recuerdos cuando fue la reina del inframundo, que se pasea por la sala hasta que se acerca al trono de la Fuente. Paige- Bonita sala sino fuera que aquí se celebra magia negra. Phoebe toca el trono y tiene una premonición en la que Cole moría a manos de un encapuchado en una sala parecida a ésta. Phoebe- Tengo que irme- sale corriendo de la sala sin que ninguno de los otros reaccione a tiempo de seguirla o pararla. Piper- Que ha...- pero no termina la frase ya que Phoebe desaparece de su vista. Phoebe recorre el pasillo hiendo de sala a sala hasta que al fin encuentra lo que buscaba. Ve a Cole malherido y en suelo y a su lado a un encapuchado de pie y con una bola de fuego en la mano. Phoebe empieza a correr como nunca lo había hecho, pega un salto increíble que si no hubiera sido por su poder de la levitación no lo podría haber hecho. Phoebe- AAAAhhh- grita. El encapuchado al oír el grito se da la vuelta pera ya era demasiado tarde ya que Phoebe le golpeaba en el pecho produciéndole una gran caída con la consecuencia de auto tirarse la bola de fuego y que la capucha se le bajase. Phoebe- Cole- mira al del suelo- Cole- mira al otro que estaba en llamas- como puede ser que haya dos. Cole- Yo te puedo contestar, verás es por la culpa de la Fuente, al resucitar a todos nuestros enemigos a los cuales teníamos algún tipo de sentimientos. Phoebe- Sí eso es verdad, ya nos hemos enfrentado contra otros demonios del mismo calibre. Encapuchado- Phoebe, yo te hubiera dado todo lo que quisieras...- no termina la frase ya que explota en mil pedazos. Phoebe ayuda a Cole a ponerse en pie y le abraza para mostrarle su amor y afecto. Durante el abrazo a Cole de repente se le ponen los ojos negros al ser de nuevo la Fuente ya que el Cole falso se le había unido una vez que había muerto como pasó la otra vez. Cole- Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida. Phoebe- No hay de que pero que manía tienen los demonios con quererme y es como si tuviese un talismán de amor sobre ellos-comente mientras que salen de la sala camino a la de las ceremonias. Cole calla durante todo el trayecto hasta que su hija la abraza. Prudence- Padre, te encuentras bien. Cole- Lo estaré- sonríe- Gracias por preocuparte- al ver a todos en la sala un poco tristes, pregunta- ¿Habéis podido matar a la Fuente? Prue- Escapó. Piper- Mejor sería volver para analizar todo esto. Chico(hijo de Piper)- Volvamos no me gusta estar aquí. Phoebe- Esperar, me parece que alguien tiene que comentar algo- dice antes de que se fueran orbitando- Venga- le anima a Prudence. Prudence se avergüenza al ser el centro de atención y al tener que hablar con el silencio que se producía. Prue- No te avergüences de nada de lo que hagas y si alguien se te ríe se las verá conmigo. Prudence al oír estás palabras coge confianza y aún más al ver que su padre le guiñaba un ojo indicándola que estaba con ella. Coge aire para empezar hablar. Prudence- Bien, tengo un plan que puede funcionar. Paige- Cuéntanoslo. Prudence- Sabemos que la Fuente es mi parte oscura. Todos- ¿Qué? Prue- Pues es la primera noticia que tenemos- empieza a pensar y atar cabos en unos segundos- O sea que Cole resucitó a su hija con el conveniente de que dejaba también el libertad el lado oscuro de su hija-acorrala a Cole que no dice nada pero negando con la cabeza. Phoebe- Déjale, él no lo sabía no le ves que casi muere por ayudarnos- dice saliendo en ayuda de Cole. Prue- Ya hablaremos en otro momento, continua Prudence- añade mirando esta vez a Prudence. Prudence- Al ser mi parte oscura también tendrá algo de bruja como yo tengo de demonio y he pensado utilizar el hechizo para llamar a una bruja perdida. Paige- Buena idea, con ese hechizo no es con el cual me encontrasteis- comenta eufórica por el descubrimiento de poder llamar a la Fuente. Piper- Sí con ese hechizo te encontramos pero no creo que funcione ya que sólo funciona con brujas(100%). Prudence se deprime al ver que su plan ha fracasado estrepitosamente, también Paige se entristece por no poder acabar con la Fuente antes de que se hiciese demasiada poderosa para destruirla. Chico(hijo de Piper)- Vayámonos, este lugar me da escalofríos. Prue- Se puede intentar, al fin no se pierde nada- comenta para alegrar a Prudence. Phoebe- No se intentará sino que se hará hasta que salga- reafirma lo dicho por Prue con una seguridad que nadie le replica. Prue- Sin nadie está en contra de lo dicho que levante la mano para ver si se hace o no. Nadie levanta la mano por las palabras dichas por Phoebe y por el miedo a ésta. Prue- Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo formemos una estrella de seis puntas para canalizar nuestro poder. Forman la estrella poniéndose cada uno de los Halliwell en una esquina. Prue- Levantar las manos, así- las levanta de una forma que mira las palmas a los que tiene a los lados y el resto la emitan- Ahora notaréis que la energía fluye por vuestras manos y dejadla fluir. Paige- ¿Para qué sirve todo esto? Piper- Paige. Prue- Tranquila Piper, es una buena pregunta. Esto lo hacemos para aumentar nuestros poderes y para que el que esté en el centro no pueda utilizar sus poderes. Después de decir estas palabras el poder que fluía entre las manos de las Halliwell se hace visible y se pone por delante de ellas formando una pared estrellada. Prue- A la de tres recitaremos todos juntos el conjuro- cada uno saca una pequeña olla donde Prudence se había encargado de meter todos los ingredientes con sus poderes- Uno, dos y tres... Todos- La sangre a la sangre, te invoco a ti.  
La sangre a la sangre, regresa a mí. Empieza a formarse un remolino de viento dentro del campo de fuerza, y en un segundo plano se ve a Cole que se clona y el verdadero sale fluctuando sin que nadie se de cuenta. Todos- La sangre a la sangre, te invoco a ti.  
La sangre a la sangre, regresa a mi.  
La sangre........ Recitan el conjuro hasta que desaparece el remolino y de donde sale la Fuente. El campo de fuerza forma un techo nada mas aparecer la Fuente en el centro formando una estrella tridimensional. Fuente- Como lo habéis conseguido, no importa- tira un par de bolas de fuego que se extinguen al chocar contra la pare, al ver que no hacía nada intenta fluctuar pero fracasa ya que choca contra las paredes y el techo como una bola de un pinball. Prudence- Lo siento pero no te podemos dejar en libertad. Fuente- Si lo sientes. Si lo sintieras me dejarías en libertad. Phoebe- No la escuches, te quiere desconcentrar para poder escapar- grita desde su sitio ya que si se movía el campo se esfumaba. Piper- Hagámoslo antes de que el campo se vaya. Mientras tanto la Fuente seguía tirando bolas de fuego continuamente, hasta que llega un momento en el que el campo se resiente parpadeando un poco que luego se acentuaría. Prue- A la de tres. Uno, dos y... Phoebe- Tres- dice adelantándose a lo que iba expresar Prue. Prue- Prudence, Patricia... Piper- Penélope, Melinda... Phoebe- Astrid y Lena... Chico(hijo de Piper)- Brujas Halliwell que perduran... La Fuente empieza a quemarse por debajo de la cintura. Prudence- con fuerza junto a nosotras. La Fuente se llena del todo de fuego. Todos- Derrotamos a este malvado a través del tiempo... La Fuente es tapada por el fuego totalmente hasta que no se la ve. Todos- y del espacio, fuerzas mágicas, no dejéis ni rastro. Fuente- Padre, ¿cómo me has hecho esto? La Fuente explota en mil pedazos muriendo, el muro de contención desaparece y con todo esto el hechizo de crecimiento también desaparece. Cole- Ay, mi pequeñita- coge a Prudence que había vuelto a su verdadera edad antes del conjuro envolviéndola con la ropa que había llevado- Phoebe cógela quieres que nos tenemos que ir de este lugar. Phoebe coge a la pequeña Prudence en brazos y Cole coge del brazo a Phoebe. Prue- Me parece hora de celebrarlo- comenta mirando el reloj. Piper y Paige- Me parece buena idea. Cole y Phoebe son los primeros en irse, luego lo hacen el resto. El verdadero Cole se encontraba en la sala donde el lado oscuro de Prudence había dejado medio muerta a la que había sido la portadora del feto que resultaba ser la Vidente. Cole le pone la mano encima y misteriosamente la Vidente se recupera. Vidente- ¿Qué ha pasado? Cole- Te he ayudado a recuperarte de tu muerte- se le ponen los ojos negros. Vidente- Sabía que serías de nuevo la Fuente, ya que tu amor hacia esa bruja te hace inmortal. Cole- Calla necia, no me avisaste que mi esposa me traicionaría y luego para colmo intentaste matarla y para ello utilizaste a mi hija para ello y para ser la Fuente. Me equivoco- le aparece una bola de fuego en la mano. Vidente- No señor, lo hice para que el mal venciese, nada más. Cole tira las bolas contra la pared. Cole- La próxima vez que me falles lo pagarás con tu vida, entendido. Vidente- Si mi señor, que quieres que haga- se arrodilla. Cole- Quiero que hagas dos cosas por mi. La primera quiero que le digas los sacerdotes que La Fuente no ha muerto y que por ello no dejen de enviar demonios a las embrujadas para que no sospechen de nada pero que no sean de alta jerarquía. Vidente- Y lo otro- comenta aún de rodillas. Cole- Lo otro, es que prepares una poción para que el que la tome se transforme en un demonio durante un periodo de tiempo y la transformación que sea también en un tiempo determinado y en esa transformación no debe haber ni rastro de humanidad. Vidente- Eso será fácil pero lo difícil será conseguir uno de los ingredientes ya que pretendes transformar a Phoebe. Cole- Sí estas en lo cierto- un pequeño periodo de silencio- Quiero que el demonio el cual se va a transformar sea igual de poderoso que yo y que el periodo de duración sea por la noche (12:00 p.m. hasta las 6:00 a.m.) sin que recuerde luego nada pero su lado oscuro sí. Vidente- Entiendo- coge una pluma y un pergamino y empieza a anotar los ingredientes- Brillo de luna, sangre de la Fuente, sangre de la persona elegida, raíz del olvido......... Cole- Vidente al recuperarse de los efectos de la poción por la mañana no tendrá los poderes que tenía de noche, verdad- la mira de forma amenazante. Vidente- No se preocupe, esos poderes quedan inactivos al verse sometido el demonio que lleva dentro. Cole- Esta poción no tendrá ningún efecto negativo hacia ella. Vidente- Parece que te has empollado el Grimuar, no, no tiene ningún efecto negativo y a eso te refieres sino que al dárselo durante una semana seguida ya no será necesario administrárselo ya que el demonio saldrá por sí solo sin ayuda. Cole- Ahora que te he dicho todo esto, me tengo que ir antes que mi clon desaparezca. La Vidente le agarra del brazo para impedir su marcha. Cole- Que quieres ahora. Vidente- Necesito un poco de tu sangre- hace aparecer un cuchillo, le hace una pequeña incisión en la mano, las gotas de sangre producidas por el corte caen en una probeta- y lo otro que quiero que me consigas es sangre de la persona que quieres que se transforme para que solo haga efecto en esa persona. Cole- Vale mañana tendrás el otro ingrediente- dice sujetándose la mano ensangrentada y desapareciendo fluctuando. Casa Halliwell: Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hacen es ponerse ropa limpia, cambiar a los pequeños y alimentarlos. Cole- Esperarme chicas, tengo que ir hacer una cosa- se mete en la habitación de Phoebe y desaparece sin dejar rastro y en su lugar aparece fluctuando Cole que llegaba del inframundo. Cole sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia Phoebe que estaba esperando en el vestíbulo a que bajase para irse. Phoebe- ¿A qué ha venido esto? Cole- A esto- se mete la mano en el bolsillo, sacando un anillo que se lo pone en la mano de Phoebe. Phoebe- No has debido hacerlo. Cole- Claro que sí, lo hago por que te quiero y esto es una muestra de mi amor hacia ti. Phoebe- Vayámonos, el resto nos está esperando en el P3 para celebrar que la Fuente ha sido destruida definitivamente. Cole- Y los niños. Phoebe- No te preocupes, Leo se los ha llevado a un lugar seguro mientras que nosotras no estemos. Apagan todas las luces de la casa y Cole se lleva fluctuando a Phoebe al P3 ya que llegaban muy tarde por el retraso de Cole y también debido a que Phoebe no había podido recoger su nuevo coche por el día tan ajetreado que llevaban. En el P3: Prue, Piper y Paige están sentadas en una mesa alejada del resto de la gente. Cole y Phoebe aparecen fluctuando en el cuarto de mercancías, salen de ahí dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Prue- Me parece que alguno de vosotros dos va a tener que ir a por las bebidas- dice al verlos llegar. Phoebe- Por fa, ves tú- pone cara de angelito. Cole- Vale voy yo, ¿qué queréis tomar? Las Halliwell le dicen que quieren tomar ellas y Piper le indica a Cole que Leo ya irá él a por su bebida. Fin. Este es el principio de una nueva historia sobre las embrujadas donde os doy un avance de las próximas aventuras y amenazas que tendrán que pasar. Epílogo: Casa Halliwell: A la mañana siguiente Phoebe se despierta y no ve ni a Cole ni a su hija Prudence en la habitación. Se levanta de la cama y se viste como el rayo, baja las escaleras y ve a Cole en la cocina cambiando a Prudence los pañales mientras que la hacía reír con unas carantoñas. Cole- Hola Phoebe, te encuentras bien. Te veo un poco pálida- dice levantado la vista hacia ella. Phoebe se relaja y se tranquiliza al saber que todo estaba en perfecto orden recuperando su color natural. Phoebe- Ahora si, pero no me pegues estos sustos. Cole- Te refieres a que me vaya temprano sin avisarte, con la cara de ángel que pones cuando duermes. Phoebe se sonroja un poco. Phoebe- Has dado en el clavo y la próxima vez que te vayas despiértame y dímelo. Prue y Piper van a entrar en la cocina pero al ver que Phoebe tenía una pequeña riña con Cole, saludan con la mano, dan la vuelta y se van por donde habían venido. Cole- Yo pensé... Phoebe- Yo pensé, yo pensé- le pega una torta cariñosa y le apunta con el dedo- Antes de hacer nada que tenga algo que ver conmigo o con nuestra hija háblalo antes si eso conmigo o con una de mis hermanas- le abraza- Lo siento por esta riña, pero me teníais muy preocupada. Cole- No te preocupes todo olvidado- se separa de Phoebe y le da un beso en la boca. Cole sale de la cocina acompañado de Phoebe que llevaba en brazos a Prudence hasta la puerta principal. Cole- Me tengo que ir hacer un recado y puede que tarde. Phoebe- ¿A dónde vas exactamente para que te pueda localizar en caso de emergencia? Cole- Voy a buscar trabajo- mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saca un periódico de hace unos días con unas secciones subrayadas en la sección de trabajos- Lo ves. Phoebe abre la puerta y le desea buena suerte mientras que Cole va calle abaja. Una vez en la cocina, Phoebe dando de comer a la pequeña, Piper intentando que su hijo se comiese la papilla y Prue tomándose un cafelito tranquilamente y Paige como siempre se despierta tarde con la consecuencia de comer un desayuno rápido para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Paige- ¿Donde está Cole?- pregunta metiéndose una tostada en la boca y bebiendo café a la vez. Phoebe- Ha ido a buscar trabajo. Paige-Aaaaaahhh. Piper- Paige, no puedes estar toda tu vida pensando mal en Cole- mira el reloj- No te tienes que ir Paige. Paige mira el reloj de la cocina y luego el suyo. Paige- Si me tengo que ir. Se toma un sorbo de café y se coge una tostada para comérsela por el camino antes de irse. En el Inframundo: Cole aparece fluctuando en la sala donde la Vidente se encontraba preparando la poción. En un momento Cole se pone una capa para que nadie le descubriera que era la Fuente tapándose el rostro para ello. Cole- Así mucho mejor. Infórmame de todo lo sucedido a mi vuelta, que nadie debe saber que soy yo. Vidente- De eso no te preocupes, y de lo otro los sacerdotes te reconocen como la Fuente. Cole- Eso está bien, a si los demonios también me reconocerán como su jefe y por si acaso las embrujadas consiguen capturar algún demonio no le podrán decir que yo soy de nuevo la Fuente. ¿Cómo va la poción? Vidente- La poción va como había previsto, sólo falta la sangre de la persona elegida. Cole- Con ese ingrediente solamente afectará a Phoebe. Vidente- Sí señor.- dice arrodillada. Cole da la espalda a la Vidente y empieza a caminar. Cole- Me parece que llamaré a unos cuantos demonios para que mi plan funcione- levanta el brazo y lo baja verticalmente, apareciendo unos cuantos demonios que se arrodillan al ver a la Fuente. Demonios- ¿Qué quieres que haga?, señor. Cole- Lo único que os pido es que me ayudáis a engañar a la embrujadas y os concederé algún nuevo poder. Demonios- Que hacemos entonces. Cole- Cuando yo os llame presentaros a mi y os daré a cada uno un papel en el engaño. Os podéis ir. Los demonios se van fluctuando y Cole se vuelve transparente, y fluctúa fuera del inframundo. En el Hospital: Cole aparece en el despacho del doctor de las hermanas Halliwell. Doctor- Que demonios...- empieza a decir pero es interrumpido por Cole. Cole- Yo seré tú- se mete en el cuerpo del doctor que se le vuelven los ojos negros. Doctor- Así mucho mejor- se alisa la ropa y la bata- Ahora los demonios- los hace aparecer. Los demonios se arrodillan en silencio esperando a recibir ordenes. En vez de dar ordenes transforma a muchos en los vecinos de las Halliwell a otros en médicos y en enfermeras. Doctor- Ir a ocupar el puesto de los vecinos de las embrujadas pero sin matarlos y vosotros-dirigiéndose a los que había transformado en médicos me acompañaréis. Los que tienen la forma de los vecinos se van de la sala de consulta. Doctor- Ahora hacer una llamadita por teléfono. En la casa Halliwell: Las hermanas están desayunando tranquilamente por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo, Paige había vuelto al darse cuenta de que era domingo y que no tenía que ir al trabajo y por esa razón sus hermanas estaban de buen humor por lo divertido que había sido burlarse de su despiste. Prue- Tranquila a mi me pasaba lo mismo- le dice consolándola- Piper con este desayuno te has superado- comenta metiéndose un pastelito en la boca. Leo- Lo que yo siempre le digo pero nunca me hace caso. Piper- Claro soy aquí la única que cocina. Prue- En eso te doy la razón, mañana tendré que ir a ver a mi jefe de fotografía- dice cambiando de tema. Phoebe- Me alegro de que recuperaras el trabajo. Prue- Me alegro, era el único que me gustaba. Suena el teléfono y dejan de hablar. Paige- Ya que nadie va, voy yo a cogerlo. Paige sale de la cocina y lo coge ya que no vuelve a sonar de nuevo. Phoebe- Ahora me contarás todo lo que me dijiste que nos narrarías. Prue- Por supuesto- piensa un momento- Todo empieza con tu repentino embarazo, ya desarrollado a punto de dar a luz el cual obligan a los de arriba a resucitarme ya que sabían que si tú habías recuperado a tu hija, el mal que había dentro de ella había sido liberado. En principio me llamaron por eso pero parece ser que se complicó un poco y me resucitaron hasta que me muriese de nuevo con la condición de combatir el mal hasta mi muerte. Y mi resurrección llegó justo a tiempo para ayudar a Piper y a Paige. Piper- Menos mal que llegó sino no creo haberlo contado- puntualiza al ver que Prue se había tomado un tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Pero no llega a nada más ya que Paige aparece en la cocina interrumpiendo todo tipo de conversación. Piper- ¿Quién era? Paige- Era del hospital. Parece ser que hay una epidemia de legionela producida por el mal condicionamiento del deposito de agua de la vecindad y van a venir para hacernos unas pruebas médicas. Phoebe- Para que si la legionela no es grave. Paige- Ya lo sé pero ha muerto una persona y hacen estas visitas por obligación. Prue- Te han dicho cuando serán las visitas. Paige- Ahora- el timbre suena y Paige cierra los ojos para recibir una reprimenda que no llega ya que sus hermanas van hacia el salón para recibir al doctor. Prue- Ya que nos has avisado tarde por lo menos abrirás la puerta- grita desde la entrada. Paige va corriendo desde la cocina hasta la puerta que la abre dejando pasar al médico. Doctor- Buenos días. Todas- Buenos días. Doctor- Sabéis por que estoy aquí. Prue- Si que lo sabemos doctor- echa una mirada penetrante a Paige. Doctor- Solamente hay una prueba que consistirá en sacar sangre- empieza a sacar el material necesario para realizar dicha operación. Piper lo paraliza. Piper- Esto me suena muy raro- se asoma por la ventana y ve a una ambulancia aparcada en un lado de la acera y a otros doctores visitando a sus vecinos- Venir a ver esto no os parece raro. Paige, Phoebe y Prue se acercan a la ventana y miran por ella a la vez que Piper. Piper-¿Qué os parece? El doctor gira la cabeza para mirar lo que hacen las embrujadas. Paige- A mi me parece todo normal, nosotros también hacemos lo mismo cuando hay una epidemia en uno de los centros de huérfanos. El doctor al oír estas palabras se tranquiliza y vuelve a su posición de congelado. Prue, Piper y Phoebe se relejan al ver que Paige estaba tranquila con esta visita un poco inesperada y sospechosa. Se vuelven a colocar en sus puestos como antes de la congelación de Piper para que el doctor no pensase nada extraño de ellas. Piper- Estáis preparadas- dice a sus hermanas que asienten con la cabeza, entonces ella desparaliza la habitación y con ello también al doctor. El doctor termina de sacar todo el material que lo deja encima de la mesa. Doctor- ¿Quién va a ser la primera? Prue- Yo- dice convencida al tener la obligación de ser la mayor. Doctor- Estira el brazo poniéndolo recto- Prue le hace caso- Muy bien- le toca con un algodón humedecido con alcohol en la zona donde le va a sacar sangre, luego le pone una cuerda para ver mejor las venas y al final le mete la aguja sacándole sangre. Esta operación es repetida tres veces más con ello se llenan cuatro probetas. Doctor- Os habéis portado muy bien como verdaderas señoritas, gracias por colaborar- mete todo en su maletín, se pone en marcha y cuando va a salir de la casa en el instante da media vuelta- Se me olvidaba tomar, aquí tenéis una tarjeta para llamarme si alguna de vosotras se pone enferma.- dejando la tarjeta en la mesilla de la entrada y sale de la casa. Paige- Que os ha parecido, a que es majo. Piper- Que quieres que te diga pero prefiero a Leo. Prue- No está mal. Phoebe- Hay mejores. Paige- Lo que pasa es que desde un principio habéis tenido recelos de él al ser tan guapo- coge la tarjeta y sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Phoebe- Ya se le pasará, no te preocupes Prue siempre le pasa lo mismo con los hombres. Desde la cocina se oyen unos gritos de unos niños pequeños y Phoebe y Piper van a mirar que les pasa. Piper- Ya voy cielo. Cogen a los niños y se los llevan al salón de estar donde encienden la televisión para que se entretengan viéndola. Phoebe- Vas a seguir contando la historia de tu vuelta. Prue- A ver por donde iba- se queda pensando durante un rato- Piper y Paige habían sido acorraladas por un demonio y yo soy transportada (resucitada) detrás del demonio............. En el Inframundo: Cole había vuelto a su verdadero cuerpo bajando al inframundo para darle el último ingrediente a la Vidente que lo estaba esperando. Vidente- Señor has traído el ingrediente. Cole- Aquí lo tienes- se lo lanza y ella lo coge en el aire. La vidente tira el contenido de la probeta a la olla donde se produce una pequeña explosión por el contacto de la sangre con el resto de ingredientes. Vidente- Señor la poción que pidió está lista- dice removiéndolo. Cole- Estás segura de eso. Vidente- Lo estoy. Cole- Mas te vale porque si no- se pasa un dedo por el cuello indicándola que moriría- Y esto sólo afectará a Phoebe porque no quiero que ocurra lo mismo que con los bombones. Vidente- Por supuesto. Cole coge una botella y la llena de la poción. Cole- Volveré mañana a por más- fluctúa en una llamarada hacia la casa de las Halliwell y por el camino se quita la capa. Casa Halliwell: Cole antes de aparecer en la casa se asegura de que no hay nadie en la habitación donde se va a aparecer, al no ver a nadie en la cocina aparece allí. Mira el lugar donde va a echar la poción y al final la echa en la cafetera ya que Phoebe tomaba café al desayunar y después de las comidas. Después de hacerlo fluctúa de nuevo para aparecer en la entrada como si volviese de buscar trabajo. Entra por la puerta y ve a Prue, Piper, Phoebe conversando y a los pequeños en el sofá viendo la televisión. Cole- Hola a todas- se acerca a Phoebe, le da un beso en la mejilla y luego le da otro beso a su hija Prudence. Phoebe- Hola Cole, has encontrado trabajo. Cole- Aún no por dos motivos, uno porque es domingo y dos porque lo que he encontrado no me gusta mucho. Prue- A mí me resulto difícil acertar a la primera con un trabajo que me gustase por lo de la muerte de nuestra madre (fotografía). Cole- Si es verdad. Piper- Fíjate en mi que hasta que no me hice mi propia jefa no paraba de trabajar y aborrecer lo que me gustaba hacer (El club P3). Phoebe- A mí me pasó tres cuartos de lo mismo, no te des mal ya encontrarás algo que te gusta (periodismo)- le abraza. Piper- Ay va que hora es, tengo que empezar hacer la comida- dice mirándose el reloj- Vosotras podíais llamar a Leo para que venga. Phoebe y Prue- Leo, Leo- dicen a regañadientes. Leo aparece orbitando en la sala. Leo- Que queréis de mi. Prue- Dentro de poco comeremos y ha dicho tu mujer que le vayas a ayudar- Leo va hacia la cocina mientras que Phoebe se ríe por lo bajo por la mentira de Prue. Al poco rato sale Leo escopeteado de la cocina porque Piper lo echa a patadas al no hacer nada. Leo se sienta en el sofá recuperándose de lo sucedido. Leo- Que mal genio tiene cuando se pone a cocinar y tú lo sabías, Prue. Prue- Ya lo sé, es que me quería divertir un poco- empieza a reírse y a continuación le siguen Phoebe y Cole. Leo al verles reír también se pone a reírse al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al picar de aquella manera ya que era el marido de Piper desde varios años. Al rato se paran de reír y se quedan callados sin hacer nada. Cole- A ver que echan por la televisión- coge el mando a distancia y lo pone en una serie de televisión que parecía no estar mal del todo. Leo- Esta serie no está nada mal- dice sentándose para verla- ¿Cómo se llama? Phoebe- Se llama Buffy, la caza vampiros, y trata de una chica que va luchando contra el mal, más o menos como hacemos nosotras- dice muy enterada del tema ya que tras la separación con Cole desde su muerte había estado viendo la televisión muy a menudo. Prue- Esto no esta nada mal, y así matamos el rato hasta la hora de comer. Al acabar la serie aparece Piper por la entrada diciendo que la comida ya estaba lista. Todos se ponen a la mesa de la cocina y empiezan a comer. Después de la comida se van al salón de estar para descansar de la comida y otros como los pequeños ahecharse la siesta. Piper va hacer el café pero se ofrece a ello Cole ya que fundamenta éste que ella ya había echo más que suficiente. Cole lo prepara con ayuda de una Paige que no se fiaba de él todavía, llevan los cafés al salón de estar donde se lo toman tranquilamente. El resto de la tarde se la pasan hablando de lo sucedido en todo el día mirando desde todos los puntos de vista los fallos y los aciertos de cada uno, también se divirtieron cambiando a los pequeños, dándoles de comer y jugando con ellos hasta que se fueron a la cama pronto ya que al día siguiente tenían que trabajar. Sobre las doce menos cuarto, Cole se levanta de la cama y se sienta en la silla esperando a que la poción haga efecto y el demonio que lleva Phoebe salga. Dan las doce y empiezan a sonar las campanas: una, dos, tres, cuatro, así hasta las doce. Pasan unos segundos de las doce y de repente Phoebe se levanta de la cama con los ojos puestos en negro. Cole- Hola cariño que tal ese sueñecito. Phoebe- Muy bien, vamos a ver que tipo de demonios nos son fieles. Los dos fluctúan de la mano al inframundo. En el Inframundo: Cole aparece con la capa puesta en una reunión que había puesto de última hora para que los demonios pudiesen ver a su nueva reina que por supuesto también estaba tapada con una capa para que no se le viese el rostro. Cole- Gracias por venir a esta reunión tan precipitada. Demonios- Para que estamos sino mi señor- dicen de rodillas. Un demonio- Para que nos has echo llamar- pregunta con valentía y estupidez. Cole- Para presentaros a vuestra reina- aparece fluctuando entre una llamarada Phoebe. Phoebe- Buenas noches mis súbditos, he aquí a vuestra nueva reina. Demonio- La otra vez también tuvimos una reina y nos costó mucho. Phoebe- No os preocupes yo no soy como la otra reina- pone una mano en el demonio que había hablado y en seguida empieza arder y en un momento muere- Un insolente menos. Cole- A que es dulce- comenta con un demonio que tenía al lado. Phoebe- Cole, di el plan que has planeado. Cole- Sí cariño. Nuestro plan a largo plazo es matar a las embrujadas pero lo primero es lo primero. Que es reunir a todos los demonios y unirlos para un mismo fin. Phoebe- Como ha dicho mi marido estamos aquí para instaurar un nuevo reino demoníaco. La reunión siguió durante toda la noche hasta aproximadamente hasta las seis de la madrugada y esto siguió todas las noches ya que Cole se las arregló para que Phoebe tomase la poción durante toda una semana. Casa Halliwell: Un año después las embrujadas estaban informadas de que una pareja de demonios se había hecho con el control del inframundo. Prue- Esto es grave- dice mientras que juega con Prudence- lo de que los demonios se estén juntando y que además no nos enfrentamos a una sino a dos Fuentes. Piper- Si es verdad, nunca nos hemos enfrentado contra dos Fuentes y con una nos ha costado vencerla y luego siempre aparece una nueva. Paige- Todo lo que decís es verdad pero siempre hemos salido victoriosas en todas las situaciones. Phoebe- Pero esto es distinto no has oído lo que han dicho los demonios que hemos capturado antes de sus muertes. Paige- Te refieres que si uno de las dos Fuentes muere y el otro está vivo el que había muerto vuelve a la vida como ocurrió en el inframundo una vez que intentaron unos demonios subir al poder y que al final murieron- comenta sin darle más importancia. Prue- Te das cuenta que estamos ante un enemigo casi imposible de matar ya que la segunda Fuente es difícil de localizar y destruirla después antes de que resucite la otra. Phoebe se da la vuelta mirando a otro lado que no sean sus hermanas y cambia su forma de ser, se decir, que el demonio que lleva dentro sale durante unos segundos. Phoebe- No creo que sea difícil de encontrarme ya que vivo con vosotras- dice en voz muy baja para que no la oyesen y sonríe maliciosamente. Piper- ¿Has dicho algo?, Phoebe. Phoebe- Nada, nada. Creo que me ha dado un mareo- dice recuperándose. 


	2. capitulo 2

Título: Doble amenaza Prólogo: En el Inframundo: Cole aparece con la capa puesta en una reunión que había puesto de última hora para que los demonios pudiesen ver a su nueva reina que por supuesto también estaba tapada con una capa para que no se le viese el rostro. Cole- Gracias por venir a esta reunión tan precipitada. Demonios- Para que estamos sino mi señor- dicen de rodillas. Un demonio- Para que nos has echo llamar- pregunta con valentía y estupidez. Cole- Para presentaros a vuestra reina- aparece fluctuando entre una llamarada Phoebe. Phoebe- Buenas noches mis súbditos, he aquí a vuestra nueva reina. Demonio- La otra vez también tuvimos una reina y nos costó mucho. Phoebe- No os preocupes yo no soy como la otra reina- pone una mano en el demonio que había hablado y en seguida empieza arder y en un momento muere- Un insolente menos. Cole- A que es dulce- comenta con un demonio que tenía al lado. Phoebe- Cole, di el plan que has planeado. Cole- Sí cariño. Nuestro plan a largo plazo es matar a las embrujadas pero lo primero es lo primero. Que es reunir a todos los demonios y unirlos para un mismo fin. Phoebe- Como ha dicho mi marido estamos aquí para instaurar un nuevo reino demoníaco. La reunión siguió durante toda la noche hasta aproximadamente hasta las seis de la madrugada y esto siguió todas las noches ya que Cole se las arregló para que Phoebe tomase la poción durante toda una semana. CHARMED(Embrujadas): Suena la música de la serie, se ven unos planos del puente de San Francisco, luego unos de los rascacielos, y al final uno de la calle de la casa de las Halliwell. Casa Halliwell: Un año después las embrujadas estaban informadas de que una pareja de demonios se había hecho con el control del inframundo. Prue- Esto es grave- dice mientras que juega con Prudence- lo de que los demonios se estén juntando y que además no nos enfrentamos a una sino a dos Fuentes. Piper- Si es verdad, nunca nos hemos enfrentado contra dos Fuentes y con una nos ha costado vencerla y luego siempre aparece una nueva. Paige- Todo lo que decís es verdad pero siempre hemos salido victoriosas en todas las situaciones. Phoebe- Pero esto es distinto no has oído lo que han dicho los demonios que hemos capturado antes de sus muertes. Paige- Te refieres a que las dos juntas son casi imposibles de vencer e indestructibles ya que para ello hay que matar a las dos Fuentes. Prue- Te das cuenta que estamos ante un enemigo casi imposible de matar ya que la segunda Fuente es difícil de localizar y de destruirla. Phoebe se da la vuelta mirando a otro lado que no sean sus hermanas y cambia su forma de ser, es decir, que el demonio que lleva dentro sale durante unos segundos. Phoebe- No creo que sea difícil de encontrarme ya que vivo con vosotras- dice en voz muy baja para que no la oyesen y sonríe maliciosamente. Piper- ¿Has dicho algo?, Phoebe. Phoebe- Nada, nada. Creo que me ha dado un mareo- dice recuperándose. Paige- No estarás de nuevo embaraza- pregunta indirectamente. Phoebe- No lo creo pero si queréis me hago unas pruebas. Piper- Sí, mejor hazte las. Paige- No vaya a ser otro hijo demoníaco. Prue- Paige déjalo ya, siempre con lo mismo- se calla un momento- No será que tienes envidia de que Phoebe haya recuperado a su marido o que estés enamorada de Cole- Paige se pone roja como un tomate. Paige se levanta de su asiente. Paige- No es verdad, nada de lo que has dicho- sube a su habitación. Sus hermanas empiezan a reírse un poco por la circunstancia que se estaba dando, hasta que aparece con Leo orbitando con una cara de preocupación. Prue- Paige, ven ahora mismo que me parece que está ocurriendo algo grabe. Una vez que Paige ha bajado y atendido a los pequeños de la casa, Leo empieza a contarles lo sucedido. Leo- Chicas esto es grave, ya sabemos que dos demonios están gobernando el inframundo pero lo que no sabíamos es que uno de ellos es una bruja. Paige, Prue, Phoebe, Piper- ¡Eh! Leo- Como oís, esto es grave ya que de la unión de los dos puede salir otro demonio como la otra vez (de la unión de Phoebe y Cole) y si eso ocurre no se podrá hacer nada y además antes de todo esto pretenden acabar con vuestras vidas antes de nada. Prue- Para un momento, quieres. Tenemos que asimilar todo esto- se quedan un momento calladas- Y tú como sabes todo esto. Leo- Es muy sencillo lo sabemos por las otras brujas y sus luces blancas. Empieza a llorar Prudence y se tiene que ir Phoebe a consolar a su hija. Al volver Phoebe donde se encontraban el resto, la conversación había acabado con la resolución de acabar con las dos Fuentes por separado. Paige- Te estamos esperando para ir todas al inframundo y acabar con la Fuente antes de que nos envíe algún demonio. Voz- Un poco tarde, no. Se ve una bola de fuego salir de algún sitio que se dirigía hacia Paige y ésta orbita para que la bola no la alcanzase. Prue con unos grandes reflejos hace un movimiento de mano con lo que hace que el demonio que estaba camuflado salga volando por los aires hasta que se estampa contra el reloj de pared. Demonio- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Prue- Muy sencillo vi como preparabas un segundo ataque. El demonio se levanta y lanza otra bola de fuego pero esta vez Piper lo paraliza. Prue- Que os parece si este demonio prueba sus propias armas- y coloca la demonio delante de la bola de fuego- Piper, ya puedes descongelarlo. Piper- Creo que al demonio no será necesario pero a la bola si- dice esto ya que veía como el demonio se descongelaba y desparaliza la bola. Demonio- Volveré os lo prometooooo- y el demonio explota sin dejar rastro alguno. Paige- Ya que hemos acabado con este demonio vamos a por una de las Fuentes- se va a ir orbitando cuando una fuerza invisible la estampa contra la pared. Aparece de nuevo el mismo demonio que habían destruido con anterioridad. Demonio- Creíais que con eso me ibais a derrotar pues estáis muy equivocadas- le lanza una bola de energía a Prue. Ésta la desvía sin ninguna dificultad haciéndola explotar contra una pared, ocurre otro tanto con Piper pero ésta en vez de desviarla la congela y se aparta de la trayectoria de la bola. Prue- Phoebe, ves arriba para saber con que demonio nos enfrentemos antes de que él acabe con nosotras. Piper- Leo, Leo, donde te has metido- grita Piper desesperada para que curase a Paige. El demonio al oír las palabras de Prue le lanza unas bolas de fuego a Phoebe, aunque no llegan a su objetivo ya que Piper y Prue consiguen desviarlas. Demonio- Brujas nunca conseguiréis destruirme, soy invencible- grita y lanza un nuevo ataque con rayos, y bolas de fuego y energía que hace que Piper y Prue retrocedan llevándose a Paige, que estaba herida de gravedad, detrás de unos armarios. Lo que aprovecha el demonio para atacar a Phoebe que estaba subiendo las escaleras con unas bolas de energía, pero al llegar éstas hasta Phoebe se desvanecen misteriosamente y el demonio empieza a arder misteriosamente mientras que Phoebe sin preguntarse que estaba ocurriendo, llega al ático. Mientras Phoebe buscaba al demonio en el libro de las sombras; el demonio se había recuperado de lo ocurrido y ahora se estaba defendiendo de los ataques de Piper, Paige que gracias a Leo que había llegado en el momento en el que el demonio estaba ardiendo la había curado y Prue lo hacían retroceder de las escaleras que conducían al ático. Demonio- Esto no puede estar ocurriéndome. Prue- Ya lo creo que si y me parece que ha llegado tu fin- dice al ver a su hermana Phoebe, hace un movimiento con la mano y el demonio sale despedido contra la mesa del comedor- Phoebe, ahora. Phoebe- Repetir conmigo- dice mientras baja las escaleras- Este demonio que ha causado tan crueldad, debe pagar por sus actos de deshonestidad padeciéndolos en las llamas eternas causadas por los tormentos de sus victimas de ahora en adelante. Las cuatro hermanas repiten el hechizo todas juntas y el demonio que estaba preparando un nuevo ataque empieza a dar vueltas mientras que empieza arder hasta que ya no queda ni rastro de él. Piper- Por fin nos hemos librado de ese pesado de demonio- mira a su hermana Phoebe- Por cierto como se llamaba. Phoebe- Su nombre era Abrax, un demonio de alta jerarquía por cierto pariente de nuestro amigo Abraxas. Prue- Pues no se parecía mucho que digamos. Phoebe- Es que entre los demonios, el parecido no lo es todo. Prue- Phoebe que fue eso, cuando el demonio te atacó. Phoebe- No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurrido, estaba tan concentrada en ir a por el libro que ni me di cuenta. Piper- Si que eso ha sido raro- mira a su marido- Leo ves arriba a informarte de este hecho. Leo sonríe- Cariño si me dices lo que ha ocurrido. Piper- Te contaré todo desde es principio pero necesitaré tú ayuda, Prue- empieza a contar la historia desde que apareció el demonio y cuando llega a la parte que atacan a Phoebe, Prue la sustituye en el relato. Leo- Ya entiendo. Phoebe- Leo, antes de irte podrías llevarte a los pequeños por si acaso. Piper. Buena idea, vamos a buscarlos- Piper y Phoebe salen de la zona de combate a buscar a sus respectivos hijos. Prue- ¿Quién va a arreglas todo esto?- dice mirando los desperfectos que se habían producido en el altercado con el demonio. Leo- No te preocupes cuando volváis esto ya estará reparado- se pone una mano en el pecho- Palabra de luz blanca- y sonríe. Piper- Leo, procura que tengan de todo y más te vale que no les pase nada sino- dice poniendo a su hijo de dos años en los hombros de Leo mientras que Phoebe deja a su hija en los brazos de éste. Leo- De acuerdo cariño, y les contaré a mis jefes lo que ha ocurrido aquí haber que me pueden decir- desaparece orbitando. Piper- Paige ves a por las piedras para retener a la Fuente- Paige sube a buscarlas- Hermanitas estáis preparadas para acabar con este nuevo enemigo, sobretodo tú, Phoebe. Phoebe- Lo estoy, no te preocupes. Paige llega junto a ellas con una bolsa, se dan las manos las hermanas y se van fluctuando y orbitando entre luces de color azul. En el Inframundo: Vidente- El demonio que enviaste ha fracasado como los anteriores y me parece que vas a tener visita muy pronto. Cole- Bien, entonces habrá que recibirlos como se merecen. Vidente- En tal caso iré a buscar a unos cuantos demonios para que les den su merecido. Cole- No vidente, prefiero enfrentarme yo mismo contra ellas, que sepan a lo que ellas se enfrentarán. Ahora vete. La vidente se va de la habitación justo a tiempo ya que aparecen de repente las Halliwell. Cole- Bienvenidas- se inclina- Es hora de presentarnos. Yo soy La Fuente y vosotras. Paige- Tú ya lo sabes, no has sido tú el que nos ha enviado al demonio que nos ha atacado. Cole- Me parece que te equivocas en eso, todo fue idea de mi amorcito. Prue- Podría saberse donde se encuentra tu amorcito para si acabar con los dos. Cole- Es que no lo sé, cada uno trabajo en lo que quiere,¿sabes?- da unos pasos hacia atrás- No soy de esos maridos celosos- desaparece fluctuando. Piper- Mierda, esto es lo que no me gusta que hagan. Cole- A sí- aparece detrás de Piper con un cuchillo, coge a Piper y la amenaza con el cuchillo que llevaba con cortarle el cuello- Ahora quién es que tiene todas las de ganar. De repente la Fuente (Cole) se eleva por los aires y aterriza contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Cole- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Prue- Que has salido volando como hacía Phoebe al principio cuando no controlaba su nuevo poder. Phoebe- Eh, por favor, un respeto hacia mi quieres- coge las piedras, se echa a volar y las coloca alrededor de la Fuente ya que nadie sabía su verdadera entidad ya que se tapaba el rostro con una capucha. Las piedras forman alrededor de la Fuente un escudo que le impide realizar cualquier tipo de magia. Cole- Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto- empieza a reírse estrepitosamente. Paige- Acabemos de una vez con este engreído. Todas- Prudence, Patricia, Penélope, Melinda, Astrid y Lena. Brujas Halliwell que perduran con fuerza junto a nosotras. Derrotamos a este malvado a través del tiempo y del espacio, fuerzas mágicas, no dejéis ni rastro. Cole explota entre una llamarada de fuego y en unos segundos su cuerpo se volvió a formar delante de las embrujadas, las cuales se quedaron de piedra al ver que el hechizo que tantas veces habían utilizado para acabar con la vida de otras Fuentes no había funcionado. Cole- ¿Extrañadas?, ahora si que han cambiado las tornas- y hace chocar contra una de las paredes a Prue y a Paige. Piper viendo lo que estaba sucediendo empieza a utilizar su poder de desmaterializar contra la Fuente todo el rato para que ésta no pueda utilizar sus poderes hasta que ellas saliesen del lugar. Piper- Phoebe, ves a ver como están y si están bien, despiértalas- Phoebe no reacciona a las palabras de su hermana viendo como la Fuente intentaba regenerarse- A que esperas- le grita Piper y esta vez Phoebe reacciona hiendo donde se encontraban sus hermanas. Una vez recuperadas Prue y Paige con la ayuda de Phoebe, las hermanas Halliwell salen del inframundo enfadadas consigo mismas por no haber podido acabar con una de las Fuentes, entonces Cole se regenera y empieza a reírse. Casa Halliwell: Mientras que Leo está curando las heridas producidas por el ataque de una de las Fuentes se oye una voz. Voz- No siempre os saldréis con la vuestra y cuando llegue el momento moriréis- empieza a reírse cortándose de repente la comunicación. Leo- Habéis oído eso- las chicas hacen un gesto afirmativo- No creo que haya sido un halago. Piper- Leo deja de ser sarcástico, que esto es grave- entonces Piper le empieza a relatar todo lo que había pasado en el inframundo hasta este momento- Lo ves no pudimos acabar con él con el hechizo. Leo- Está bien, voy a consultar arriba a ver que me dicen- se va orbitando de la casa. Prue- Está bien, hasta que venga Leo de nuevo habrá que proteger la casa contra posibles intrusiones. Os acordáis cuando viajamos al pasado para salvar a Charlotte- Piper y Phoebe afirman con la cabeza y salen del salón a buscar a por lo necesario para llevar a cabo con todo. Paige- Me podrías contar esa aventura ya que ellas- refiriéndose a Piper y Phoebe- no me lo han contado nunca. Prue- Lo siento pero ahora no puede ser, si eso en otro momento. Las hermanas a partir de ese momento se encargan de proteger la casa contra posibles intrusiones no permitidas durante un buen rato, luego se ponen a ver la televisión y a leer alguna revista. Después llega Leo diciéndoles que los de arriba no saben nada de nada. Ya por la noche deciden que harían guardia por si acaso de que algún demonio les atacase. Voz femenina- Hola Paige, que tal te va la guardia. Paige- ¿Quién anda ahí?- dice poniéndose de pie. Aparece una encapuchado con la capa ajustada viéndose claro que era una mujer. Encapuchada- Yo soy la esposa del que llamáis la Fuente y me he enterado de lo que habéis intentado hacer y eso no esta bien- hace una negación con la mano. Paige- Tú que sabes de lo que está bien o no si eres un demonio. Encapuchada- En ese punto te equivocas- Paige pone cara de no entenderlo- Yo soy una bruja, y en este momento me conoceréis como la otra Fuente. Paige sale despedida contra una de las puertas. Fuente (Phoebe)- Bruja muere- la lanza contra otra de las puertas haciéndola sufrir hasta que muriese. En uno de esos contronazos Paige se detiene debido a que Prue había obligado a la otra Fuente a retroceder mientras que Piper iba a ver como estaba y avisaba a Leo a que viniese a curarla. Una vez que Paige había sido curada, Piper le dice a Leo que vaya a despertar a Phoebe pero éste no puede debido a que por una fuerza extraña no podía penetrar en la habitación de Phoebe orbitando, y regresa junto a su esposa y a las hermanas de éstas que tenían problemas a la hora de rechazar a la esposa de la Fuente. Phoebe- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hacerle daño a mi esposo que ni siquiera os había hecho nada?- dice mientras que con una mano lanza bolas de fuego y con una lima de uñas se retocaba la otra mano. Paige- Como que no, si él nos ha mandado los últimos demonios que nos han atacado- dice mientras que Prue y Piper congelaban y rechazaban las bolas de fuego. Phoebe- En ese detalle te equivocas, él no fue sino yo-mientras que ella hablaba, Leo le cuenta a Piper lo que le había pasado a la hora de buscar a Phoebe. Phoebe se clona varias veces y lanza un ataque con bolas de energía que hacen salir despedidos a Piper y a Prue pero no ha Paige ni a Leo ya que éstos últimos habían orbitado evitando las bolas. Cuando todo está perdido contra las dos hermanas Halliwell tumbadas en el suelo inconscientemente aparecen unos encapuchados obligando a la otra Fuente (Phoebe) a huir de la casa. Aparecen de nuevo Leo y Paige preocupados por el estado de Piper y Prue y al no ser conscientes de la presencia de los recién llegados, las curan. Prue- Leo,¿Quién son esos?- dice señalando detrás de la espalda de Leo. Encapuchado- No se preocupen no os vamos hacer nada, solamente hemos venido a ayudaros, a resolver este problema que tenéis. Paige- Demuéstralo. Encapuchado 2- Sino no hubiéramos intervenido para salvaros la vida y si no mirar el libro de las sombras. Nos hacemos llamar Jorcarden. Piper- Leo, ves arriba a ver que puedes averiguar sobre ellos y llévate a los niños de aquí cuando puedas. Leo desaparece orbitando, Piper y Prue miran en dirección de Paige y ésta se da cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer. Paige- Ya voy- desaparece también. Prue- Es solo como medida de prevención, lo comprendéis, ¿no?. Encapuchado- Claro que lo comprendemos- se queda un momento callado- No nos hemos presentado, me llamo J.J., y estas son mis hermanas M.J. y A.J.. Y vosotras sois las famosas embrujadas, encantado de conocerte. Prue, Piper- Lo mismo digo- y piensan que podían dejarse ver el rostro ya que no se sentían muy cómodas. Una de los encapuchados para ser más exacto la que se hace llamar A.J. le dice algo al otro encapuchado llamado J.J., esto hace que los encapuchados se bajen las capuchas y vean a tres jóvenes debajo de las capuchas, un chico de 21 años y dos chicas de 19 y 18 años respectivamente. J.J.- Así mucho mejor. No pueden decir mucho ya al momento aparecen Paige y Leo a la vez que se los llevan un poco de los recién llegados ya que tenían información valiosa sobre ellos. Piper- Tú primero Leo a ver que nos cuentas de esos de ahí- dice una vez alejados un poco de los visitantes. Leo- Me han dicho que los Jorcarden son un antiguo aquelarre de brujería en el cual se juntaban un brujo / a con un demonio o con una persona que tuviera algo que ver con el mal o aparentado con ello, pero parece ser que a mediados del siglo XV desapareció debido a la inquisición española pero parece ser que este aquelarre nunca desapareció del todo ya que desde entonces quedó inactivo, que paso de generación en generación sin que nada ocurriese hasta entonces...- continua hablando sobre este asunto durante un buen rato hasta que ya no sabe que contar sobre ellos. Prue- A ver, Paige. Que has descubierto de ellos. Paige- Yo nada, y eso es lo extraño. Ya que todo lo que hemos buscado lo hemos encontrado en él. Piper- Eso no es exacto del todo, hay un par de cosas que no cuenta. Paige- ¿Cómo cuales? Prue- Este no es el momento oportuno para ello, sino que tenemos que decidir sobre ellos. Paige- Yo pienso que les demos una patada en el culo. Leo- Paige, tranquilízate. No ves que son más fuertes que vosotras y además no sabéis casi nada de ellos tan solo lo que yo os he contado y aparte creo que habría que darles el beneficio de la duda. Prue- Yo estoy con Leo y tú, Piper. Piper- Yo también. Prue- Solo faltas tú- dice refiriéndose a Paige. Paige- Venga, démosles una oportunidad- dice resignándose. Se acercan a los hermanos que estaban impacientes por saber el veredicto de las embrujadas, éstas a su vez estaban preocupadas por si se equivocaban Prue- Hemos decidido en daros un boto de confianza, entendido. JJ- Entendido Prue. Prue se queda asombrada al saber su nombre sin haberse presentado tan siquiera. MJ- Lo sabemos todo de vosotras y no os sorprendáis si sabemos algo más. Paige- Y como lo sabéis. AJ- Muy sencillo ya que nosotros también poseemos un libro mágico que a diferencia de los demás, el nuestro se renueva cada cierto tiempo con los cambios producidos en el mundo mágico, como la aparición de un nuevo demonio o su extinción....- y sigue dando detalles de las cosas que hacía el libro y sus primeras experiencias que se cortaron por la intervención de su hermano. JJ- Disculpar a mi hermana pero es un poco pesada a veces. Paige- No ha sido ninguna molestia aunque me hubiera gustado que Phoebe estuviera aquí ya que lo hubiera encontrado interesante. MJ- Lo sentimos y por eso hemos venido. Piper- ¿A qué exactamente? Los tres hermanos recién llegados empiezan hablar en otra lengua en la que las Halliwell no llegan a entender nada de nada y comprenden entonces que los Jorcarden habían utilizado un hechizo para poderse comunicar con ellas. Leo- Soy españoles, verdad. JJ, AJ y MJ se dan la vuelta al oír esa aclaración sorprendidos a que una luz blanca, americana, les dijera esas palabras. AJ- Si lo somos- dice sacando del atontaneamiento a sus hermanos. Leo- Exactamente de que zona de España- comenta haciendo que las Halliwell se queden más asombradas de lo que ya estaban. JJ- Somos del norte, cerca del Pirineo Aragonés donde aún se respetan y se reconocen a gente como a nosotros- dice muy serio y de repente cambia a una cara sonriente- Y por supuesto cuando queráis podéis venir a visitarnos pero antes avisarnos. Paige- Por supuesto- dice sonrojándose un poco. MJ- Me parece hermanito que has conseguido un ligue- dice en español para que nadie la entendiese excepto ellos. AJ- María cállate que aún no sabemos si Leo sabe muy bien el español o no- dice también en español. MJ- Lo siento- en español- Leo nos podrías contar como has sabido que éramos españoles. Leo- Por la segunda guerra mundial- y empieza a contar toda su experiencia militar cuando estuvo en España durante un breve periodo de tiempo en el cual aprendió lo fundamental para poderse comprar alguna cosilla, pero fue interrumpida por una Piper furiosa que lo congeló. Prue- Piper, descongélalo, eso no está bien. Si quieres que pare de hablar díselo. Piper lo desparaliza y le pone la mano en la boca cuando iba a continuar hablando de la guerra. Piper- Así mucho mejor, ahora decirnos lo que sabéis de lo que le ha pasado a Phoebe. AJ y JJ sonríen al verse importantes y ser el centro de atención pero MJ se pone seria. JJ- Nosotros sabemos lo que sabemos gracias a nuestro libro- chasquea los dedos y aparece un libro con la cubierta blanco y negro y presenta un Talisín como símbolo, abre el libro por la sección de demonios- Voy a leer la sección dedicada a la Fuente, pero que esta vez ha cambiado de nombre debido a un par de circunstancias que ocurrieron a vuestro alrededor sin que os dieseis cuenta. Hace un par de días se relleno este espacio vacío que durante un par de años se encontraba desocupado y apareció con el nombre de la Destructora de mundos y nos preocupamos pero para nuestra sorpresa vimos que en otra sección ocurría otra cosa parecida pero al revés, después de dos días miramos de nuevo para ver cual de los dos bandos estaba ganando. Al volver a mirar comprendimos que las embrujadas estaban ganando por el momento pero mientras que lo estábamos guardándolo ocurrió algo que nos puso los pelos de punto y entonces decidimos venir a echaros una mano- le enseña la página por donde estaba abierto el libro. En la página vieron a dos encapuchados halados con los ojos iluminados y unidos por las muñecas con una especie de cadena mágica negra la cual parecía estar echa por un casamiento y empezaron a leerla en su mente.  
Reyes oscuros Este hecho insoluto producido en el inframundo es causado por la unión de una bruja buena y un demonio enamorados, el cual nunca sucede por su naturaleza contradictoria. Los reyes oscuros son provocados cuando la bruja buena se vuelve malvada y ya no siente ni amor ni compasión por los demás, los reyes oscuros tienen distintos poderes y ocupan una jerarquía dependiendo del estatus que ocupe su pareja en el inframundo. Aun no se conoce manera posible de vencerlos ya que no se conoce caso alguno en el que los reyes hayan perdido pero es de suponer que la manera de derrotarlos sea que se enfrenten entre sí o que rompan su lazo mediante una ceremonia de separación. MJ- Habéis terminado de leerlo- las Halliwell afirman con la cabeza, JJ recoge el libro haciéndolo desaparecer- ¿Qué os parece? Prue- Que será difícil vencerlos sin la ayuda de Phoebe. AJ- Es verdad, no la he visto. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Piper- Según Leo, que ha sido raptada por uno de los reyes oscuros de los que dice vuestro libro. JJ- Eso es un poco extraño en un demonio pero puede ocurrir. Paige- No es la primera vez que cogen a Phoebe- dice en voz alta- Perdón por el comentario pero estaba pensando en voz alta. MJ se queda un momento con una cara de concentración por el comentario de Paige. Piper al verla con esa cara le pregunta. Piper- En que piensas MJ. MJ- Por favor llamarme mejor Maria, y solo estaba pensando que puede ser que necesiten a Phoebe como rehén por un posible fallo a la hora de eliminaros para que así valláis a rescatarla. Prue- Bien pensado habrá que ejecutar un plan para ir al inframundo para ello miremos desde todos los puntos de vista. JJ- Nosotros os ayudaremos en todo lo que necesitéis. Prue- Entendido. Piper se fue hacia la cocina acompañada de MJ para realizar las pócimas necesarias para esta operación, Paige y AJ se fueron a ver el libro de las sombras y el otro libro para saber con que demonios se podían enfrentar y apuntar todos los hechizos posibles para luego ayudar a sus hermanas a preparar alguna pócima para vencer alguna clase de demonio, por último Prue y JJ se sentaron en el sofá con papeles y bolígrafos y apuntando todos los posibles contratiempos para poderlos resolver cuanto antes y un mapa de la zona americana del inframundo hecho por JJ de un libro que cogió de ahí abajo. Una vez que todos habían echo su trabajo se reunieron en el salón de estar. Piper- Leo quédate por si acaso aparece Cole y si tardamos más de media hora ven a ver que nos pasa entendido. Leo- Cariño, no te preocupes demasiado. Los niños estarán bien, y no me pondré a ningún peligro innecesario- le da un beso- Venga iros antes de que sea tarde para Phoebe. Piper se coge de la mano de Paige y todo el mundo se va fluctuando u orbitando hasta el inframundo. En el Inframundo: En el inframundo ven una imagen desoladora en la que todos los demonios están solidificados en piedra en distintas poses y posturas cada una más extraños que la anterior pero todas ellas desprenden una luz amarilla que se dirige a una sala del fondo. También oyen un extraño ruido de tambores y flauta acompañado por los gritos desesperados de una Phoebe en apuros. JJ- Esto es extraño, ir vosotras tres a rescatar a vuestra hermana mientras nosotros miraremos que es la causa de este hecho insólito- dice mirando atentamente a una de las estatuas que tenía a uno de sus lados. El grupo de seis se divide como antes estaba antes de la llegada de los Jorcarden y después de la desaparición de Phoebe. AJ- Ya nos veremos de nuevo- grita mientras se alejan. Prue- Menos mal que nos hemos separado de esos tres, me ponían nerviosa. A vosotras ¿no?. Piper- A mi también. Paige- Pues a mi no- dice a la vez que Piper. Van caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegan hasta una gran puerta de color negro oscuro, tras la cual se oían los gritos ensordecedores de una Phoebe atada y encadenada. Prue con su poder de la telekinesia abre la puerta de par en par y entran en la sala corriendo hacia Phoebe, la liberan y se dan la vuelta para irse cuando Piper cae en una caso. Piper- No os parece extraño que esto haya salido también. Paige y Prue- Sí. Lo que ellas no veían es que Phoebe estaba cambiando de forma detrás de ellas, en una criatura de unos dos metros y medio de altura con una capucha que le tapa todo el cuerpo incluido la cabeza, la cual no se veía por suerte, encima de la capucha llevaba una corona doble de la cual salía un brillo parecido del que salía de las estatuas de los demonios, de su espalda salían un par de alas parecidas a la de los ángeles o arcángeles de color negro intenso y de una de sus manos con forma de zarpa llevaba un báculo de oro macizo con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, rubíes y diamantes. Este nuevo ser era el conjunto de la unión de los dos reyes por un periodo de tiempo limitado que dejaba inactivo al resto de seres demoníacos y su nombre era "El Soberano". Soberano- Me parece que el culpable de estos hechos, soy yo. Prue, Piper y Paige se dan la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a la criatura antes de ser lanzadas por los aires. Prue- Que demonios es eso- grita mientras salen despedidas por los aires y un poco antes de chocar contra una de las paredes rocosas de la habitación fluctúan y orbitan. Soberano- Yo soy la unión de los reyes oscuros. Paige- Y nosotras somos las embrujadas- contesta una vez que han vuelto a la habitación. Soberano- Encantado- lanza un par de rayos de color azul hacia las Halliwell, las cuales consiguen desviarlos gracias a los poderes de Paige y Prue- No esta nada mal para ir empezando. La batalla va continuando durante un par de horas hasta que las tres Halliwell al final exhaustas se ven atrapadas en una de las trampas creadas por el Soberano, la cual consistía en una visión óptica de si mismo repetidas varias veces que habían encerrado a las tres en un circulo los cuales tenían los mismos poderes que el original y a los cuales no les afectaban los poderes de las brujas. Soberano- Ha sido un placer haber luchado contra vosotras- dicen todas las copias a la vez que preparaban una bola de fuego. El soberano y sus copias lanzan contra ellas las bolas de fuego, y antes de que las bolas les alcanzase aparece una burbuja protectora que impide dar en el blanco. Soberano- ¿Quién ha sido? Voz- He sido yo. Aparece en el campo de visión de las Halliwell una criatura de la misma altura que "El Soberano" vestida con una armadura de color negro intenso, en cada mano sostenía un escudo y una espada de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes y detrás de él había un caballo volador fantasmal. Soberano- Caballero, que haces aquí. Caballero- Mi nombre es Caballero negro,- dice con una voz de irritación- y estoy aquí por lo mismo que tú. Prue- Parece ser que no se llevan muy bien- dice en bajo a sus hermanas. Piper- Eso espero, porque sino no saldremos de ésta ninguna de nosotras- dice también en bajo. Mientras que ellas hablaban en bajo comentarios respecto a los dos nuevos demonios, estos se lanzaban unas miradas de odio a través de sus ojos rojos. Sin previo aviso las dos criaturas se lanzan sus propios poderes ofensivos contra ellos sin que ninguno diese resultado ya uno los paraba con el escudo y el otro los desviaba con el báculo como si jugase al besiball durante una media hora, entre tanto las Halliwell se apartaban a un lado de la habitación para que ninguna bola de lo que fuera les alcanzase y si alguna de ellas se acerba a ellas las alejaban con la telekinesia. Al final los demonios hartos de que ninguno de sus intentos diese resultado levantan respectivamente la maza y la espada cargándolas de un gran poder que como resultado se vuelven de un color rojo intenso despidiendo una luz negra como la noche. Las dos criaturas se acercan levantando sus respectivas armas, los brazos armados se echan hacia atrás cargándolos de fuerza para el impacto, después de cargarse los brazos de fuerza suficiente para destrozar a un ejercito de un millón de personas con un solo golpe se abalanzan hacia delante para un encuentro con el enemigo. Al producirse el choque de las armas se origina una luz cegadora que hace a las Halliwell cerrar los ojos durante un rato hasta que los ojos se recuperasen. En la casa Halliwell: Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, se dan cuenta que están de nuevo en la casa, exactamente en la habitación de Phoebe, la cual se encontraba inconsciente (o dormida) en el suelo y al lado suyo estaba Cole dormido plácidamente apoyado contra uno de los inmuebles de la habitación, ellas se encontraban en la cama abrazadas entre sí. Paige- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Piper- Ni idea pero seguro que Prue lo sabe. Prue- No me hagáis mucho caso pero creo que estamos aquí por esa luz. Piper- Pues habrá que preguntárselo a Leo. Se bajan de la cama separándose y llamando a Leo a voz pelado lo que provoca el despertamiento de Cole y Phoebe. Cole y Phoebe- ¿Qué ocurre?- dicen levantándose. Paige- Que haces aquí. Cole se ríe. Cole- Muy sencillo. Esta noche he venido a casa y Leo me lo ha contado todo, entonces he bajado abajo a ayudaros y cuando he entrado en una habitación se ha producido un brillo blanco cegador. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más. Prue se acerca a Phoebe. Prue- Te encuentras bien. Phoebe- Eso parece pero desde las doce de la noche no recuerdo nada. Piper- Seguramente algún demonio te habrá dejado inconsciente. Phoebe- Pues será eso- dice un poco deprimida y pensando en si misma _"No estoy tan segura de eso". Leo aparece orbitando con una cara de preocupación increíblemente grande. Leo- Estáis bien, no he podido venir antes ya que esa maldita luz no me lo permitía. Piper- De eso mismo te queríamos hablar. Cole se queda mirando a Leo a ver que contesta y Phoebe lo observa a él para saber en que estaba pensando o tramando. Leo- Según mis jefes esa luz ha sido producida por dos fuerzas malignas muy pero que muy poderosas y tan antiguas como los reyes feudales y los caballeros, el poder de estas criaturas reside en el miedo y el odio. Y habéis tenido suerte ya que ninguna de vosotras cuatro tenía opción con acabar con ninguna de las dos y con los seis Halliwell podríais acabar con una de ellas como mucho.- se calla un momento para coger oxígeno- Por suerte para todos no se llevan muy bien sino sería el fin de todo lo que creemos en la justicia. Y no se sabe forma alguna de acabar con ellas. Eso es todo por el momento- dice sentándose en el sofá del comedor ya que mientras hablaban bajaban las escaleras para ponerse más cómodos. Piper- Si me nos mal, aunque no sé porque nos salvo el caballero negro si es un demonio. Cole- Tal vez porque quería mataros él y no su enemigo. Leo- Esa puede ser una explicación- puntualiza dando un poco de razón a Cole. Paige- ¿Qué habrá sido de los hermanos Jorcarden? Prue- No lo sé pero espero que estén bien. Phoebe- ¿Quiénes son esos Jorcarden? Piper- Son mitad demonios mitad brujos / as que están en el lado del bien- dice mientras que Cole atiende muy finamente para escuchar todo sin perderse ni una sola palabra, al final de las palabras de ésta, Cole sonríe débilmente al recordar todo lo que había aprendido como demonio, sus tradiciones, sus leyendas, sus normas, la jerarquía demoníaca, etc. Entre lo que había aprendido de las leyendas era que había antiguamente un grupo de demonios caballeros que se encargaban de causar la destrucción allí por donde iban matando al máximo número de personas, robando sus almas y en el caso de haber matado alguna bruja robarle sus poderes. Estos caballeros se hacían llamar "Los Jorcarden", que venía de dos nombres famosos de la época por la que empezaron ha aparecer: Jordán de un río y Cardenal que era la persona más poderosa religiosamente, eran unos demonios tan poderosos que hacían sombra a la misma Fuente, pero estos aun así eran leales a la Fuente hasta que una vez ésta, por miedo los traicionó dando sus identidades a los máximos responsables de la inquisición española, ya que ésta tenía poder suficiente para matar a cualquier demonio o bruja que cogiesen. Murieron todos y según algún rumor decía que uno había conseguido escapar tomando una nueva identidad para no volver a caer. Con el paso del tiempo, y las muertes de todos los demonios de aquella época, esos hechos pasaron a formar parte del folklore popular demoníaco. Ahora Cole sabía que esa leyenda era cierta. Paige- Que pena que no me he podido despedir de ellos- comenta sacando a Cole de sus pensamientos. JJ- ¿Por qué no?- dice abriendo los brazos para recibirla. Paige- Y tus hermanas- dice entre los brazos de éste. JJ- Se han ido a España a recoger un poco de todo ya que parece ser que pasaremos un tiempo por aquí. Paige se separa de JJ y se va con sus hermanas a arreglarse para salir al P3 a celebrar que habían salido ilesas de un gran problema y que incluso podían haber vencido a los dos demonios. Mientras que ellas se arreglaban, los chicos en el salón se miran analizándose. Cole- Yo creía que Los Jorcarden era una leyenda demoníaca pero ya veo que no lo era. JJ- Ya ves, algunas leyendas son ciertas. Leo- ¿Y cómo es que llegasteis ha convertiros en Jorcarden? JJ- Es muy sencillo, nuestra familia paterna es descendiente del último Jorcarden, que se quito el lado demoníaco para no ser descubierto, y nuestra familia materna son demonios, algunos más que otros. Nuestro padre se casó con uno de esos "demonios", que era una persona amable y que de demonio no tenía nada excepto que lo llevaba en el ADN por desgracia suya y nuestra, nos tuvieron a nosotros y hasta que nuestra querida madre no murió no adquirimos nuestros poderes- se le pone una cara de tristeza y furia a la vez que reveló a Cole que JJ estaba omitiendo una parte de la historia- Leo, podrías informarte antes de ir a ningún sitio si los dos demonios a los que las embrujadas se han enfrentado están vivos o no. Leo- Sí, ahora mismo. Leo se va y Cole y JJ se transforman en sus formas demoníacas. Cole se pone su capa que le tapa todo, una corona en la cabeza y por su espalda le salen un par de alas de color negro; JJ le salen unas membranas negras que le cubren todo el cuerpo como una armadura, en la cabeza las membranas forman una especie de yelmo dejando una abertura para ver y una de sus brazos adopta la forma de una espada. JJ- Encantado de verte de nuevo, rey- dice sarcásticamente. Cole- De nada, y lo mismo te digo. De la mano de JJ salen una especie de dardos de color negro y alargados hacia Cole, éste los esquiva justo a tiempo para no ser dañado, cuando los dardos se han clavado contra la pared estos se desintegran en un humo negro. Cole- Porque no dejamos nuestras diferencias aparcadas a un lado hasta que hayamos acabado con las brujas. JJ se queda un rato pensando en los pro y en los contra de lo que le habían planteado. Los dos se destranfiguran al notar que las chicas bajaban por las escaleras, las chicas están entrando por el salón de estar muy bien vestidas y tan sexis como siempre. JJ- Está bien- le estrecha la mano en señal de acuerdo. A partir de ese acuerdo los cielos se vuelven de un color tan negro que ni dejaba pasar ni un solo rayo de luz pero como era de noche en Norteamérica no se darían cuenta hasta al siguiente día, y ni siquiera se fijaron en el cielo a la hora de salir. Piper- ¿Dónde está Leo? Cole- Se ha tenido que ir porque lo llamaban los de arriba. JJ-¿Los de arriba? Paige- Se refiere a los jefes que tiene Leo. En el P3: Y siguieron hablando todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron al P3 donde todos empezaron a coger a sus parejas a bailar, Cole y Phoebe y JJ sacó a bailar a Paige, mientras que Piper esperaba sentada a Leo y Prue esperaba al lado de ella esperando a que alguien le sacase a bailar. En el baile. JJ- Un cambio de pareja- dice soltando a Paige y cogiendo a Phoebe mientras que Cole hacia lo mismo. Una vez cogidos de las manos, a Phoebe se le vuelven los ojos de color negro durante un pequeño periodo. Phoebe- Mi marido ha hecho un pacto contigo y yo no lo romperé pero si haces el menor síntoma de romperlo te arrepentirás de haber nacido, entendido- amenaza. JJ- Vaya, pero si la pequeña Phoebe es la reina. Ya me suponía que la esposa del rey no andaría muy lejos, siempre están juntos- dice riéndose débilmente para que nadie se enterase más que ellos dos- Cambio de pareja de nuevo- y se intercambian las parejas. Paige- De que habéis estado hablando vosotros dos- pregunta a JJ. JJ- Le he estado preguntando cosas de Cole ya que no confío demasiado en él. Paige- Ni yo tampoco, pero que se le va hacer. Y pasan el resto de la noche en el bar bailando y tomando un par de copas, y sobre la una de la madrugada vuelven a la casa Halliwell, dejando al encargado del P3 que cerrase por ellos ya que Piper es el dueño del local. Casa Halliwell: Al despertarse JJ se da cuenta de que está en la cama de una de las brujas, en realidad en la cama de Paige. Hace memoria y sonríe al darse cuenta de lo bien que se lo había pasado y de lo que había hecho con ella pero rápidamente se pone serio al darse cuenta del error que había cometido. Con un sencillo hechizo hace aparecer un desayuno suculento que lo deja en la mesilla de noche con una nota que dice:   
Paige siento irme de esta manera, pero es la única que conozco, para no hacernos más daño del que ya nos hemos hecho. Yo te amo con el corazón pero éste no ha sido el momento idóneo para enamorarnos por eso tengo que olvidarme de lo nuestro hasta que todo este asunto se resuelva. Espero vernos pronto.  
Siempre tuyo  
J.J. Se va fluctuando, y es cuando Paige despierta sonriendo. Al ver la bandeja y la nota, Paige se pone seria y empieza a leer la nota, derramando lágrimas silenciosamente. En la cocina Phoebe y Piper están dando de comer a sus hijos, los cuales están armando un pequeño griterío porque querían jugar y para ello ya empezaban a utilizar sus poderes. Phoebe y Piper intentaban controlarlos pero no llegaban a todo y piden ayuda a sus maridos. Estos al oír la llamada van a ver que quieren y al descubrirlo intentar escabullirse pero al final con la ayuda de todos consiguen que los pequeños se tomen sus respectivos desayunos. Al terminar el trabajo duro, Leo y Cole reciben cada uno, una grata recompensa de parte de sus esposas, que dejan a los pequeños en libertad por la casa, que no es otra cosa que un apasionado beso. Phoebe y Piper- Gracias por ayudarme- dice al separar su boca de la de su esposo, y vuelve a darle otro beso. Cole y Leo- De nada, cariño- dice sonriendo cuando su esposa se vuelve a recoger los desperdicios de la cocina. Phoebe- Cole, no te voy a dar otra recompensa- dice viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Cole, que estaba recogiendo. Cole- No me importa, con tal de ayudarte- sigue recogiendo. Phoebe se para de limpiar la mesa y se acerca a Cole sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y le da un beso en la mejilla. Phoebe- Nunca te han dicho que eres un cielo, cariño. Cole- Muchas veces, sobretodo tú. Mientras tanto Leo se queda mirando la escena durante un rato y de repente es llamado sin previo aviso por sus jefes que se lo llevan arriba, dejando a Piper consternada y con una bayeta en la mano. Phoebe se da la vuelta para mirar a Piper. Phobe- ¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Por qué se ha ido tan rápido Leo sin despedirse? Piper- No tengo ni idea, pero debe ser muy grave ya que se lo han llevado por la fuerza. Phoebe- ¿Qué extraño? Piper- ¿Qué es extraño? Phoebe- Que cuando me he levantado no había luz solar- se va a la ventana del salón de estar y desde ahí grita- Aún no hay luz y son las 8:15. Espera un momento, el cielo está como encapotado de un color negro intenso. Piper y Cole van hacia al salón a ver lo que Phoebe decía. Se asoman y lo ven. Cole- Cariño, quieres que vaya a informarme al Inframundo de lo que pasa. Phoebe- Ves, pero ten mucho cuidado- le da un beso y Cole se va fluctuando. Aparece Paige bajando las escaleras decidida a cambiar su suerte y a encontrarse de nuevo con JJ para hablar de lo suyo. Paige- ¿Pasa algo malo? Piper- Si decir que pasa algo malo, es poco comparado con lo que está ocurriendo- pone las manos en la cortina indicando a Paige a que se asomara por ella. Paige- ¿YYY?- dice asomándose por la ventana- No veo nada fuera de lo normal. Piper se desespera arrugando la frente, Phoebe al darse cuenta de lo que podría pasar, le cuenta a Paige al oído que mirase al cielo no a la calle como había hecho ella. Paige- ¡Andaa!, si el cielo está negro. ¿Qué vamos hacer? Piper- Lo primero despertar a nuestra hermana Prue, la perezosa. En ese mismo instante aparece por la puerta como si hubiese sido llamada mágicamente Prue, vestida, peinada y arreglada. Prue- Buenos días, hermanas- se encamina hacia sus sobrinos, que estaban viendo el programa infantil por la televisión, y les da a cada uno un beso en la mejilla- y a mis pequeñitos de la casa. Prue al ver la cara de sus hermanas se da cuenta de que ocurre algo grave. Prue- Contarme lo que pasa. Piper- Mejor que lo veas tu misma- indicándole con la mano que mirase por la ventana. Prue mira por la ventana y sin decir ni una sola palabra se va al ático. Sus hermanas la acompañan extrañadas por el comportamiento de ésta. Paige- ¿Qué vas hacer?- dice mientras sube por las escaleras. Piper- SShh, ya lo verás- dice también intrigada. Prue abre la puerta del ático, abre el libro y busca el hechizo de convocar a los muertos. Lo recita y aparece la abuela. Abuela- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me habéis llamado? Prue- Abuela no te hagas la loca, cuéntanos todo lo que sabes. Abuela- Esta bien, pero que conste que no os he dicho nada. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige- Vale. Abuela- Lo que he oído es que dos demonios muy poderosos se han unido para dominar el mundo mágico, y que esos dos demonios pueden ser a los que vosotras ya os habéis enfrentado. Paige- Esos demonios, pues lo tendremos claro para vencerles. Si con uno no pudimos con los dos aún menos. Abuela- Confiar en vosotras misma y del propio mal, y todo saldrá bien- empieza a desaparecer. Phoebe- Abue...- empieza a decir pero es cortada por la desaparición de la abuela. Ya en el salón de estar las cuatro hermanas recapacitan sobre lo que les había dicho la abuela. Piper- ¿Qué ha querido decir la abuela con eso último? Prue- Ni idea pero será por una buena razón. Pasan los días sin que ocurra nada excepcional, solamente que la pequeña Prudence empieza a utilizar sus poderes de forma más conscientemente. Y Paige seguía sin noticias de JJ, MJ o AJ. Hasta que un día Phoebe desaparece misteriosamente sin decir nada a nadie. Paige- ¿Qué raro?, no es propio de ella hacer esto. Prue- Sí, es verdad. Pero antes no lo era tanto. Empiezan hablar hasta que deciden ir a buscarla mediante el péndulo. Lo prueban y no da resultado. Entonces se ofrece Prue voluntaria para ir a buscar a Phoebe mediante la proyección astral. En el Inframundo: Prue se va astral mente hasta donde está unos encapuchados, hecha un vistazo rápido por la zona para saber donde se encuentra. Dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en el Inframundo, se esconde rápidamente detrás de una columna para no ser descubierta y así poder escuchar todo lo que decían. Encapuchado- Reina, que hacemos ahora que habéis hecho un pacto con los otros. Reina (Phoebe)- De momento nada- se queda un momento callada y mira hacia donde se encontraba Prue. Encapuchado- Como ordenes- se van fluctuando no antes de arrodillarse como forma de despedida. Reina (Phoebe)- Marido, puedes venir. Aparece otro encapuchado que le da un beso bajo la capa. Rey (Cole)- ¿Qué quieres? Reina (Phoebe)- Echarte la bronca por no estar conmigo en la reunión. Rey (Cole)- Tú querías la reunión, no yo. Y lo veo justo. La reina se le aproxima y le dice algo en voz baja, con lo cual Prue no puede oír nada. Rey (Cole)- ¿Al final que vas hacer con la prisionera? Reina (Phoebe)- La tendremos que matar si no vienen pronto sus hermanas. Prue ya no escucha nada más ya que vuelve a su cuerpo en la casa Halliwell dónde le esperan sus hermanas impacientes por escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Phoebe- Ha funcionado, ahora vendrán a por ella- dice sonriendo debajo de su capucha. Cole- ¿El qué ha funcionado? Phoebe resopla de impaciencia- ¿Es qué te tengo que decir todo lo que pienso sin que tú lo adivines? Cole- Pues sí ya que no soy ni un adivino y ni tampoco una bruja que lea la mente- levanta las cejas. Phoebe- No creo que tarden en venir las brujas, habrá que ir avisando a los Jorcarden. Cole- No te preocupes, vienen de camino- le coge de la cadera para besarla pero ésta retrocede- ¿Cómo quieras? Phoebe- No es momento- dice tocándose la tripa. Aparecen de la nada tres encapuchados muy desanimados. Cole- ¿Qué os pasa? MJ- Nada importante, solo que nuestro padre se ha puesto peor de lo que pensábamos. AJ- Por eso no hemos podido venir antes. Lo sentimos si por nuestra culpa no habéis podido realizar todos vuestros planes. JJ- ¿Qué queríais de nosotros tan tarde? JJ, MJ y AJ se quedan mirándolos fijamente para saber lo que van a decir. Cole sonríe. Cole- No pasa nada y además lo único que queremos es destruir a las embrujadas igual que vosotros. Y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que dentro de poco vendrán a por Phoebe- se quita la capucha y hace lo mismo a Phoebe, dándole un beso a ésta desprevenidamente en la boca. En la Mansión Halliwell: En la mansión, Prue vuelve del Inframundo y les cuenta todo lo que ha oído. Y deciden ir a rescatarla pero no antes de prepararse ya que podían volverse a ver con los dos monstruos. Prue y Paige van a mirar en el libro de las sombras a ver si encuentran algo mientras que Piper hace unas cuantas pociones para defenderse. Intentan llamar a Leo pero no consiguen respuesta alguna ya que los Jorcarden de camino al inframundo capturaron a Leo que orbita hacia la mansión para prevenir a las embrujadas de quienes eran los verdaderos demonios que formaban a las criaturas horrendas pero esto no lo sabrán de momento. Piper- Leo, Leo- grita pero no tiene respuesta- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Prue- Esto no me huele nada bien. Primero Phoebe y ahora Leo- empieza a dar vueltas por el salón de estar pensando. Paige- Estoy de acuerdo con Prue, es como si supieran todo lo que vamos hacer. Prue- Eso es- dice gritando- Venid. Suben por las escaleras hasta el ático, abre el libro y busca un hechizo. Paige- ¿El hechizo duplicador?- pregunta cuando Prue se detiene en esa página del libro. Prue- Con este hechizo podremos ir hay sin que nos resulte tan peligroso. Piper- Ya lo entiendo, buena idea- Coge una hoja y empieza a escribir un mensaje" Leo nos vamos de misión, encárgate de los pequeños, un beso Piper"- Voy a dejar este escrito en la cocina cuando vuelva. En el Inframundo: Las embrujadas aparecen en la zona donde antes estaban los demonios hablando con la reina pero esta vez no había nadie. Así que salen del escondite hacia el centro de la sala preparadas por si acaso les pudiesen atacar, pero no pueden reaccionar a tiempo al pisar una de las trampas que habían puesto. Las embrujadas empiezan arder lentamente y aparecen fluctuando las dos criaturas que antes se habían enfrentado y que ahora eran aliados. Las embrujadas desaparecen entre una llamarada de fuego. Caballero- Esto ha sido pan comido, yo pensaba que serían más duras de pelar. Soberano- ¿Qué raro no es propio de ellas? Una voz- Eso es verdad- se oye unos silbidos en el aire como si algo estuviera volando por el aire. Los dos demonios se dan la vuelta y ven como unos cuanto frascos de pociones chocan contra el suelo cerca suyo, los cuales les hacen envolverse entre llamas pero estos con un movimiento de las manos se desprenden de las llamas. Caballero- Esto me ha hecho enfurecer- se hincha y con la consecuencia de que se hace más grande que antes. Soberano- Esto me va a gustar- mira hacia el Caballero- Por favor relájate quieres. El Caballero se empieza a relajar muy lentamente mientras observa a las embrujadas desde el otro lado de donde se encontraban ellas. Soberano- Parece ser que nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo sonriendo desde debajo de su capa- Y será la última vez que veréis un nuevo amanecer. Paige- No lo creo, criatura repulsiva. El Soberano adopta la forma de Phoebe. Soberano- Así, te parece mejor- les lanza una bola de fuego que es detenida por un campo de fuerza. Caballero- ¿Qué diablos han hecho?- dice acercándose hacia ellas lentamente mientras que les lanza unos cuantos dardos venenosos que se desintegran al chocar contra la pared. Las embrujadas seguras de estar protegidas intentan liquidarles con las pócimas creadas por Piper pero lo único que conseguían era cabrear aún más a las dos criaturas. Arto ya de intentar destruir el escudo, el Soberano decide utilizar la habilidad de Phoebe para inventarse hechizos para acabar con ese inconveniente. Soberano- Escudo protector desaparece para destruir a nuestra molestia,  
Que nuestra molestia deje de estar protegida. Prue- ¿Qué raro?, es como si hubiese dicho ese hechizo la propia Phoebe- el escudo empieza a desaparecer lentamente. Todas- ¿Qué diablos ocurre?- el caballero lanza una bola de energía y el campo desaparece del todo. Piper- Es imposible que haya podido funcionar si no es una bruja. Soberano- Tú lo crees- empieza a reírse. A partir de entonces las tres hermanas empezaron a rechazar todos los ataques como podían, dispersándose para confundirlos y otras se juntaban para atacar, los cuales nunca funcionaban. Al final las tres hermanas medio heridas se ven acorraladas por las dos criaturas y cuando todo estaba perdido, aparece de la nada un bebé de no más de dos años con el pelo, mitad negro, mitad blanco, ojos amarillos y un traje como el color del pelo. Las dos criaturas al verla pegan un pequeño salto de la impresión, se vuelven hacia el pequeño, cargan su mejor arma hasta el máximo y le atacan. Pero lo único que consiguen es chocarse contra las paredes de la cueva. Mientras las hermanas se quedan viendo la escena muy impresionadas ya que un bebé ha sido capaz de hacer algo que ni ellas habían conseguido. Prue- Ese bebé se parece un poco a nuestra sobrina Prudence, ¿no?. Piper y Paige- Ahora que lo dices tienes razón. Piper- Pero es imposible ya que se quedó con Leo- continua. Prue- Está bien. De repente el bebé empieza a elevarse mientras que una luz blanca y negra le envuelve, y después cuando la niebla se ha disipado aparece una joven hermosa pero con las mismas cualidades descritas anteriormente. Las dos criaturas que se habían chocado despiertan de su pequeña conmoción del suelo. Soberano y Caballero- Es imposible, si solo era una leyenda. Joven- Eso se piensa la gente hasta que ocurre. ¿Verdad? Los dos se abalanzan contra la joven y ésta la esquiva con tanta facilidad como si ellos fueran unas tortugas y ella un guepardo. Así durante un rato hasta que ellos deciden que primero acabarían con las embrujadas, absorberían sus poderes y luego con la "Elegida". Todo ello lo deciden mientras toman un descanso. Se dan la vuelta muy rápidamente y tiran unas cuantas bolas de fuego hacia Prue, Piper y Paige, a las cuales les pilla desprevenidas totalmente, pero por suerte suya la joven detiene los proyectiles con total gracia que hasta parecía cómico. Elegida- No pienso permitir que mis padres se manchen las manos de sangre de sus seres queridos, de otros aun. Los dos demonios enfurecidos atacan con el máximo poder. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, la joven levanta las manos hacia arriba haciendo que los dos demonios se elevasen por los aires, y saliendo de ellos una luz blanca cegadora que impedía la visión de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ya bajadas las manos, se ve que los dos demonios se habían separado cada uno en dos. La copia del soberano no podía ser más distinta a él, ya que vestía una capa blanca con alas blancas, una aureola de color amarillo intenso y en una de sus manos portaba una espada de fuego como la del arcángel Rafael; y la copia del Caballero era otro tanto parecido pero todo con respecto a los caballeros andantes. Y empiezan a pelear entre sí. Elegida- Me parece que vosotras ya habéis tenido suficiente por hoy. Paige- Pero...- no puede continuar hablando porque son transportadas hasta su casa. En la mansión Halliwell: Las tres hermanas se quedan un momento dónde la joven les había dejado hasta que se produce una luz procedente del exterior de la casa. Se levantan del lugar donde se encontraban, miran por la ventana y ven como el cielo ennegrecido se aclara hasta que coge su color natural. Prue- Parece ser que todo se ha acabado. Piper- Eso parece, y no hemos podido realizar nuestro objetivo primordial. Paige- Por lo menos estamos nosotras vivas. Dicen todo esto mientras que van hacia la cocina, Piper ve la nota que había dejado intacta, la coge. Piper- Leo, Leo- grita preocupada. Leo aparece orbitando y bajando por las escaleras se presentan la pequeña Prudence y el hijo de Piper preocupados por los gritos de ésta. Leo- Parece ser que habéis podido arreglar todo este embrollo- sonríe- Me alegro ya que esa maldita niebla me impedía volver. Paige- Hay un inconveniente, que no hemos podido rescatar a Phoebe. Prue- Leo, ¿mira si tú la sientes? Leo asiente con la cabeza, cierra los ojos y se concentra totalmente en lo que busca. Leo- Siento a Phoebe- se queda un rato callado- está en la casa, más concretamente en su habitación y no está sola- intenta concentrarse más- Lo siento, pero no puedo concretar mejor. Piper- No pasa nada cariño, lo has hecho lo mejor posible- le da un beso y todas salen corriendo hacia la habitación de Phoebe. La pequeña Prudence va la primera, abre la puerta y grita. Prudence- ¡Papa!, ¡Mama!- se abalanza hacia ellos despertándolos. Phoebe- ¿Qué?, ocurre algo- dice levantándose como una flecha. Mientras tanto sus hermanas y Leo se quedan de piedra al verla sana y salva ya que no tenían información de ella durante unos cuantos días, no así de Cole que al enterarse de su desaparición fue a buscarla y alguna otra vez había venido por la casa para informar negativamente. Prue- No nada, sólo que nos hemos sorprendido de que estés aquí. Phoebe- ¿Qué raro?, lo último que recuerdo es de hace un par de semanas. ¿A qué día estamos? Piper- A Martes. Chico- Madre, te equivocas, estamos a Jueves. Cole- Ya que estamos todos sanos y salvos porque no lo vamos a celebrar al P3. Prue le mira con mirada profunda y analizadora, mientras que Paige le mira con mirada acusadora como si éste escondiese algo. Paige- Cole, ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Cole- Lo último que recuerdo es que había encontrado a Phoebe en una sala y cuando estaba a punto de irme con ella, apareció una luz blanca y ya no recuerdo nada más- miente para salir del apuro. Paige- ¡Ah!, vale- le mira desconfiadamente. Prue- Iremos al P3 pero antes me gustaría atar un par de cabos sueltos que no entiendo. Así todos lo entenderemos mejor- se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación- ¿Qué os parece? Piper, Paige y Phoebe- Me parece bien. Phoebe- Y así sabré lo que ha pasado mientras yo estaba ausente. Salen de la habitación hacia el salón de estar donde les esperaba Prudence que había salido la primera cuando Prue lo había comentado. Prue- Está sobrina cada vez es más lista y más hermosa- se sienta y Prudence se le sube encima de las rodillas. Phoebe y Cole al oír el cumplido se alegran de que alguien como ella lo dijese. Empiezan hablar sobre desde que Phoebe recordaba hasta ese mismo instante. Sacando en claro que habían capturado a Phoebe, de que casi consiguen matar a las embrujadas y que había aparecido una joven extraña con poderes asombrosos. Para saber algo de la joven, le dijeron a Leo todo lo que sabían de ella, Leo orbita y aparece al cabo de un rato largo, unas dos horas, las cuales las hermanas aprovechan para acostar a los pequeños como es debido. Una vez que Leo ha regresado. Prue- Leo, que has averiguado de ella. Leo- Lo que me han contado ha sido una leyenda ya que es lo único que saben. Paige- ¿Cómo es eso? Piper- Ay, Paige no te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que aparece- dice dándose cuenta de la realidad. Phoebe- Cuéntanosla, entonces. Leo- "Hace mucho tiempo cuando la creación del universo, existían dos seres mágicos, uno del bien y otro del mal, que eran los encargados de lo que hoy se conoce como caos de las cosas que crean y destruyen las cosas. Pasaban los siglos haciendo estas cosas y de vez en cuando venía de visita el Señor para comprobar como iba la creación. Pero hubo un momento en que las dos criaturas tuvieron un desliz, y se formó una criatura capaz de destabilizar todo lo creado pero llegó el Señor y lo redujo a tiempo ya que ésta era muy impredecible." Así se formó la leyenda del libre albedrío y del hombre en el mundo mágico. Prue- ¡Qué interesante! Phoebe- No hay nada más. Leo- A ver- piensa- ¡Ah!,sí. Me han dicho que si nos la volvemos ha encontrar que la tratemos con mucho cuidad y de que estemos atentos ya que su aparición puede despertar fuerzas poderosas tanto buenas como malas que estuvieran dormidas. Piper- Has hecho un buen trabajo, cielo- le da un beso y luego le dice algo al oído, haciendo sonreír a éste. Paige- Nos podemos ir ya al P3, es que tengo ganas de divertirme un poco de tanta responsabilidad. Prue- Vale, vayamos. Si tanto quieres ir- dice ya vencida pero pensando en todo lo que Leo le había dicho- Pero me tendréis que esperar un momento. Cole- Yo también tengo que hacer una cosa antes de irnos. Phoebe- Cole, cariño. Te espero en el P3 con mis hermanas. Leo, Piper, Paige y Phoebe se despiden de Prue y Cole y se van al P3 orbitando para no perder tiempo. Prue- Cole, ¿qué vas hacer? Cole- Lo mismo que tú- sonríe. Prue- Así que estás de acuerdo conmigo de que tenemos que poner un dispositivo mágico para que vigile la casa cuando nosotras no estemos- dice mientras sube hacia el ático. Cole- Así es. Aunque veo que no se lo has comentado a tus hermanas todavía- la acompaña. Prue- Sí, es que no me ha parecido oportuno decirlo por todo lo que ha pasado, pero mañana sin falta- dice buscando en el Libro de las sombras. Cole dice unas palabras en un idioma extraño y le aparece el Grimuar en las manos. Los dos se ponen a buscar en los libros para encontrar un mecanismo de vigilancia mágica, tras lo cual los dos encuentran uno cada uno, aunque Prue no está muy convencida del método del Grimuar al utilizar magia negra. Pero al final acepta, por si acaso el suyo falla. Lo preparan todo con todo detalle, primero cogen un espejo, preparan una poción que la vierten sobre el espejo mientras que dicen unas palabras "Lo que ocurra, me sea revelado", entonces el espejo brilla de un color blanco y en el mango del espejo aparece una especie de mando para grabar, rebobinar, ver, etc. Una vez que los dos hubiesen terminado se van al P3 con el resto a celebrar una victoria más, aunque ésta hubiese sido de lo más extraño. En el P3: Phoebe- ¡Ya era hora!, que estabais haciendo. Pillines- empieza a reírse. Cole- Nada malo, cariño. Solo arreglando un par de asuntos sueltos. Piper- ¿A qué no adivináis quién ha venido? Prue- Ni idea. Leo- Los Jorcarden. Cole- Me alegro, así Paige podrá arreglar lo suyo con JJ. Phoebe- Cariño, que bien te veo puesto en estas cosas- le abraza y continua hablando sin dejarle contestar- Vamos a bailar- le coge de la mano y se lo lleva a la zona de baile. Mientras que Cole y Phoebe bailaban, Prue, Piper y Leo hablaban sobre los demás. Prue- ¿Cómo me gustaría tener alguna cita? Un joven va caminando hacia ellas, y se para delante de Prue. Joven- ¿Querrías concederme un baile?- dice tendiéndole la mano. Piper- No queréis una cita aquí la tienes- le dice haciéndole un gesto con la mano mientras que ella y Leo van a por bebidas para todos. Cuando todos están bailando, Paige y JJ deciden descansar y hablar sobre lo suyo más detenidamente. JJ- Paige, lo siento mucho por dejarte como te deje pero tenía un buen motivo- le dice mientras le da un vaso de agua a ésta y el se coge una cerveza de las que habían traído Piper y Leo. Paige- Pues habla- se sienta, se toma un trago del botellín y se queda a la espera de que hablase. JJ- Pues veras- se toca la cabeza nerviosamente-, cuando desperté sentí un poco de pánico al vernos juntos pero también alegría porque al fin había encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños. Y cuando iba a bajar a la cocina apareció una de mis hermanas - se toma un trago de cerveza al sentirse la garganta seca- diciéndome que nuestro padre se había puesto enfermo repentinamente. Entonces decidí escribirte una carta ya que dormías placidamente y no quería que te preocuparas por mi- miente muy bien. Paige- Haber empezado por ahí- dice sonriendo- ¿Y cómo va tu padre? JJ- Mucho mejor, solo era una molestia en la zona del estomago, pero como empezó a temblar como un poseso, me tuvieron que llamar para preparar algún remedio. Paige- ¿Funcionó? JJ- Por suerte sí. Tuve que aprender rápido para poder sobrevivir en todo y luego ayudar a mis hermanas. Paige- A mi me ocurrió algo parecido, pero yo tuve la suerte de tener a unas hermanas experimentadas. JJ- Ya, lo sé. Se abrazan durante un buen rato, sellando su lazo. Phoebe- ¿Lo habéis arreglado lo vuestro? AJ- Eso parece- se ríe- Hermanito, que feo que eres. JJ- Pues tú, no te quedas lejos- empieza a reírse- No te preocupes siempre hace lo mismo cuando empiezo a tener una relación con alguna chica- le comenta a Paige al verle la cara que ponía. MJ- Eso es verdad- añade al oír lo que decía éste. Cole- Parece ser que estamos aquí todos los amigos y familiares Halliwell que tengan algo de poder mágico. JJ- Eso parece, queréis algo de beber- les dicen lo que querían de beber. En la barra del bar mientras que JJ espera a que le den lo que había pedido, viene por detrás suyo Leo y Cole. Cole- Que te ayudamos a llevarlo, porque no creo que lo puedas llevar tú solo. JJ- Encantado- sonríe- Cole, luego quiero hablar contigo. Cole- De acuerdo. Leo escucha atentamente, ya que no le gustaba ni un pelo los Jorcarden aunque no tuviera pruebas tenía la sensación de que no eran buenos tipos. Piper- Esperar un momento. Tengo que presentar a una cantante y no brindéis sin mi- dice señalándoles con el dedo mientras se subía al escenario. Ya arriba- Tengo el placer y el orgullo de presentaros a una de las mejores cantantes del momento. Su nombre es... Se queda sin habla un momento mirando fijamente en un punto del bar, pestañea un momento y es como si saliera del trance en el que se había metido. Piper- Su nombre es Cristina Aguilera. Todos aplauden y Cristina Aguilera empieza a cantar con la gente bailando. Fin. Epílogo: En la casa Halliwell: Un ser extraño se pasea por la casa revolviendo todo de sitio. El ser era mitad cabra, mitad humano, es decir, de parte para bajo cabra, mitad para arriba humano y le salían de la cabeza unos pequeños cuernos y una de sus orejas era grandísima, y para leer las cosas empleaba unas gafas. Este ser había montado un gran destrozo dejando un mensaje, hecho por trozos de comida que encontró en la nevera y por los armarios. Una vez que las embrujadas habían vuelto del P3 se encuentran todo desordenado y se encuentran en el salón de estar con el mensaje que decía:  
EMBRUJADAS NECESITO VUESTRA AYUDA, ACUDIR SIN FALTA A MEDIA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA AL CIRCULO DE HADAS. Las embrujadas se reúnen un momento para deliberar y luego enviar a Leo arriba para ver si era seguro ir al lugar o no. Después de que Leo hubiese vuelto de arriba y a verles dicho todo lo que los jefes le habían dicho. Que era un par de cosas, como por ejemplo que los demonios no podían entrar en los círculos de hadas a menos que fuese un demonio de muy alta jerarquía ya que estos círculos tenían un gran poder por la interacción de la luna combinada con el de las hadas y también que los demonios por el motivo que fuera estaban recluidos en el inframundo y que no se sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Prue- Muy bien, ya habéis oído a Leo. ¿Qué decidimos porque esto es democracia? o ¿no? Piper- Sí que lo es- dice seriamente, mientras que Paige sonreía por ese comentario. Prue- Pues a ver quien quiere ir al lugar de reunión con el ser ese - entonces levantaron las manos tres de las cuatro hermanas - Pues ya se ve que vamos a ir, después de los consejos que nos ha dado Leo y por si acaso tenemos la ayuda de Cole. Cole- Sí, yo estaré alerta por si me necesitáis. Ya sabes cariño, con una llamada tuya estaré allí en un momento- le dice a Phoebe. Phoebe- No te preocupes, si te necesitamos ya te llamaremos. Paige- Pues hasta dentro de una semana no es. Si no os habéis dado cuenta. Parece que tengáis ganas de ver a ese tipo- dice mirando en el calendario lunar. Prue- Es verdad, ya nos queríamos adelantar, como siempre vamos por delante del malo. Piper- Como no es hasta después de una semana, pues habrá que preparar todo y mirar sobre el terreno antes de la reunión. 


	3. capitulo 3

Título: Encuentros y Sorpresas Prólogo: En la casa Halliwell: Un ser extraño se pasea por la casa revolviendo todo de sitio. El ser era mitad cabra, mitad humano, es decir, de parte para bajo cabra, mitad para arriba humano y le salían de la cabeza unos pequeños cuernos y una de sus orejas era grandísima, y para leer las cosas empleaba unas gafas. Este ser había montado un gran destrozo dejando un mensaje, hecho por trozos de comida que encontró en la nevera y por los armarios. Una vez que las embrujadas habían vuelto del P3 se encuentran todo desordenado y se encuentran en el salón de estar con el mensaje que decía:  
EMBRUJADAS NECESITO VUESTRA AYUDA, ACUDIR SIN FALTA A MEDIA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA AL CIRCULO DE HADAS. Las embrujadas se reúnen un momento para deliberar y luego enviar a Leo arriba para ver si era seguro ir al lugar o no. Después de que Leo hubiese vuelto de arriba y a verles dicho todo lo que los jefes le habían dicho. Que era un par de cosas, como por ejemplo que los demonios no podían entrar en los círculos de hadas a menos que fuese un demonio de muy alta jerarquía ya que estos círculos tenían un gran poder por la interacción de la luna combinada con el de las hadas y también que los demonios por el motivo que fuera estaban recluidos en el inframundo y que no se sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Prue- Muy bien, ya habéis oído a Leo. ¿Qué decidimos porque esto es democracia? o ¿no? Piper- Sí que lo es- dice seriamente, mientras que Paige sonreía por ese comentario. Prue- Pues a ver quien quiere ir al lugar de reunión con el ser ese - entonces levantaron las manos tres de las cuatro hermanas - Pues ya se ve que vamos a ir, después de los consejos que nos ha dado Leo y por si acaso tenemos la ayuda de Cole. Cole- Sí, yo estaré alerta por si me necesitáis. Ya sabes cariño, con una llamada tuya estaré allí en un momento- le dice a Phoebe. Phoebe- No te preocupes, si te necesitamos ya te llamaremos. Paige- Pues hasta dentro de una semana no es. Si no os habéis dado cuenta. Parece que tengáis ganas de ver a ese tipo- dice mirando en el calendario lunar. Prue- Es verdad, ya nos queríamos adelantar, como siempre vamos por delante del malo. Piper- Como no es hasta después de una semana, pues habrá que preparar todo y mirar sobre el terreno antes de la reunión. CHARMED(Embrujadas): Suena la música de la serie, se ven unos planos del puente de San Francisco, luego unos de los rascacielos, y al final uno de la calle de la casa de las Halliwell. Ya hechos todos los preparativos y todo lo demás. Las embrujadas se encaminan al lugar de reunión a media noche de luna llena, preparándose para lo que viesen allí. Al llegar al circulo de hadas ven en el centro una figurita pequeña de un metro de alto o un poco más pero no mucho más grande. Al entrar en el circulo ven lo que era en realidad la figurita. Paige- Tú no eres uno de esos seres que entrenaron a Hércules como en la peli de dibujos animados. Ser- Más o menos pero yo no fui el que le entrenó, sino un amigo mío. Mi nombre es Carlix y he venido para avisaros de unos peligros que si vosotras no remediáis acabaran con todo lo que vive y vivirá en todo el universo. Prue- No nos lo podías haber dicho el día que vinisteis a nuestra casa. Carlix- No, porque era muy arriesgado y además se podía enterar ella. Phoebe- ¿Por qué aquí y en este día precisamente? Carlix- Porque cuando es luna llena, el círculo de hadas le aparece un poder que nadie que no este dentro de éste no podrá oír nada de lo que se dice o hace aunque el que lo intente tenga un poder imaginable. Piper- ¿Para que nos has hecho venir?- dice perdiendo un poco los papeles por la hora que era. Carlix- Ya te lo he dicho para salvar al universo de lo que se avecina. Paige-¿Y qué es eso de lo que tenemos que saber aquí y no en otro sitio? Carlix- A lo que os tendréis que enfrentar es un ser místico que tiene un poder imaginable y con un solo chasquido de sus dedos es capaz de destruir un planeta. Pero lo más grave es que con su sola existencia ha aparecido un agujero negro que se irá tragando todo hasta no dejar nada en el universo. Prue- ¿Que podemos hacer nosotras para que esto no ocurra? Carlix- Pues esto- chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer un par de libros y un sobre- Aquí tenéis todo lo que necesitáis. Carlix vuelve a chasquear los dedos y desaparece entre un montón de humo. Paige- ¿Creéis en lo que ha dicho? Prue- Yo sí. Ya has visto lo que ocurrió en el inframundo, y si ese ser que apareció nos ataca a nosotras no tendremos oportunidad de hacer nada- se agacha y coge todo lo que había dejado Carlix. Vuelven a casa y allí empiezan a ojear todo. Paige- ¿Qué extraño son libros de magia?, pero trata temas antes que nosotras desconocíamos- dice ojeando un libro de la historia de la magia. Piper y Phoebe- Sí, es verdad. Phoebe- Mirar, este libro en concreto habla sobre magos famosos de esta época. No salimos nosotras, pero si gente como Harry Potter, Dumbledore- dice sonriendo hacia donde estaba Paige- Prue, esto es verdad. Prue- Si te refieres a que lo que cuenta esa J.K.Rowling sea verdad, tal vez lo sea. Ya que con la magia todo puede ser. Paige- Entonces, nosotras tenemos que salir en ese maldito libro- ese libro aparece en su mano mágicamente- A ver-mira el libro- No lo puedo creer sólo aparecen magos que usan varitas, y hay un montón. Piper- Aquí hay un libro de hechizos que antes no había visto nunca, otro de pociones, y un libro que habla de animales mágicos. Prue coge los sobres y los abre. Prue- Aquí hay unos billetes para un tren, pero hay que cogerlos en Inglaterra, Londres. Piper- ¿Qué día habría que cogerlo? Prue- Pues el día uno de Septiembre. Phoebe- Pues sólo quedan dos semanas para que llegue ese día. ¿Cómo arreglaremos todo para que no nos echen de nuestros trabajos y a la vez cuidemos de los niños? Prue y Paige- Para eso está la magia- se miran y sonríen. Prue- Con un simple hechizo de multiplicar la magia por tres. Piper- Pero eso no será beneficio personal. Prue- No, si... Phoebe- Si sabemos como hacerlo- dice terminando la frase de Prue. Piper- Entonces habrá que ir preparando todo para nuestro viaje. Paige- ¡Ahhhh!- grita al ver como una lechuza entraba por la ventana y se posaba sobre su hombro- Quitármeloooo, por favor. Prue extiende su brazo y la lechuza que se había puesto a revolotear por la sala se posa sobre su brazo. Coge el sobre que llevaba agarrado en la garra y la empieza a leer. Prue- Chicas, me parece que alguien ya sabe que vamos a ir. Paige- Dumbledore, ¿no?. Prue- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Todas miran a Paige intrigadas. Paige- Soy un fan de Harry Potter, ¿pasa algo? Piper- No, todo lo contrario. Prue- Nos beneficiará que sepas sobre este lado de la magia que antes nosotras desconocíamos. Para ello, lo primero de todo habrá que leerse estos libros y luego realizaremos el hechizo y volaremos mágicamente hasta allí- mira a sus hermanas- Estáis de acuerdo. Paige, Phoebe y Piper- Sí. (Volvamos con Harry ya que ahora se van a mezclar. ¡Qué emoción!) Prite Drive n.º4: Harry Potter había pasado su quinto año con muchas dificultades, se había enfrentado con los enemigos que todos los anteriores años le perseguían, había conseguido novia pero no con tanta facilidad como él había supuesto y además se había enterado de cosas del pasado de sus padres. Ahora mismo estaba echado en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente en el mundo mágico y a él mismo, a la vez que se tocaba la zona del brazo donde tenía el tatuaje que le hacía miembro de la orden del Fénix. En los últimos días había recibido carta de sus amigos, Hermione y Ron que salían juntos, de su novia, Ginny y de su padrino para decirle que no se dejase ver mucho por la calle y de que se cuidase. Ya que el año pasado había entrado en la Orden del Fénix, organización dirigida por Dumbledore para luchas contra las artes oscuras, y que por su causa Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, no había conseguido su objetivo de destruir la organización. Pero últimamente Harry se encontraba muy raro ya que cuando se enfadaba se empezaba a encontrarse mal físicamente y a veces alucinaba de que se empezaba a convertir en serpiente y otras en un pájaro de color rojo dependiendo de su humor. Pero esos pensamientos no se le iban de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentase y hacía un rato había enviado una carta a Dumbledore ya que éste le había hecho prometer que le escribiría si ocurría algo extraño aunque solo fuera una cosa insignificante. Todo esto vino de que es descendiente de Gryffindor por parte de padre y de Slytherin por parte de madre aunque esto pareciese extraño era verdad y se había enterado el año pasado, ya que Dumbledore se lo contó. Y algunos de los poderes que había utilizado para que Voldemort no consiguiera su objetivo no eran nada comparado, según las palabras textuales de Dumbledore. Éste le había informado el motivo de que Voldemort sólo hubiese querido matar a su padre y a él y no a su madre ya que según una profecía la descendencia de los dos herederos juntos acabaría con la estirpe de Slytherin y surgiría una de Gryffindor más fuerte que nunca que acabarían con las artes oscuras para siempre. En estos pensamientos estaba cavilando cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana. Se levanta, coge el sobre y lo lee:   
Estimado Potter: Le informamos que el uno de Septiembre se presente en el anden ¾ para coger como todos los años el Expreso de Hogwarts para realizar su sexto año. En la hoja adjunta está el material escolar para este año.  
Cordialmente la Subdirectora de Hogwarts, La Profesora McGonagall. Miró la hoja de adjunto y vio apuntado a tinta diferente de la que ponía en el resto del material que como siempre era lo mismo, una letra que si no le engañaba la vista era de Dumbledore y le decía que él tendría que ir al Colegio antes de lo previsto por problemas que habían surgido. Harry se había quedado un poco extrañado por este hecho pero le gustó ya que mañana se iría de la casa de sus tíos para ir a Hogwarts. Se acostó en su cama pensando en todos estos hechos hasta que se durmió. En una zona muy lejos de allí, un grupo de gente encapuchada estaba reunida en una especie de cementerio. Todos cuchicheaban sobre lo mismo hasta que aparece un mago alto, al cual no se le ve el rostro pero si sus ojos rojos. Voldemort- Os he reunido para deciros que el muchacho está experimentando una transformación que a nosotros nos puede beneficiar. Encapuchado- Perdona maestro. Pero en que sentido nos puede beneficiar. Voldemort se vuelve hacia el que había hablado como si fuera alguien que hubiera dicho una atrocidad. Voldemort- Mi querido mortifago, es muy sencillo. El muchacho está experimentando unas sensaciones que antes no había sentido y puede decantarse a nuestro lado si sabemos jugar nuestras cartas. Colagusano- Señor y ¿cómo lo haremos? Voldemort- Cruccio- dice apuntando hacia Colagusano. Éste se revuelca por el suelo por el dolor. Entonces Harry se levanta de la cama sudando y con un dolor de cicatriz. Había tenido uno de sus sueños en el que Voldemort planeaba cosas en su contra pero éste había sido distinto aunque no sabía por qué. Después de un rato de meditarlo decide mañana contárselo a Dumbledore. Al día siguiente, le dice a sus tíos de que un mago le iba a recoger para llevárselo al colegio. Tío Vernon- Muy bien, chico. Si no hacen lo mismo que la otra vez que vinieron. Harry al oírlo sube a su habitación, recoge sus cosas del mundo mágico y las guarda en el baúl. Y antes de bajar a bajo con las cosas repasa la habitación por si acaso se había dejado algo. A eso de las 5:00 p.m. Dumbledore llega a la casa llevando consigo una zapatilla vieja. Dumbledore- ¿Harry llevas todo?- le pregunta y luego saluda cortes mente a los Dursley pero estos no les contesta por el miedo. Harry- Sí, aquí esta todo- mira la zapatilla- ¿Iremos en traslador? Dumbledore- Sí, ya que es el único medio por el que se puede llegar sin utilizar polvos flu. Dumbledore extiende la zapatilla para que Harry tocase la zapatilla con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba el baúl. De repente volvió a sentir la misma sensación de tirón en el ombligo pero esta vez no se calló al suelo. Hogwarts: Dumbledore- Bien, Harry. Primero deja las cosas en la casa Gryffindor, luego cenaremos y después me hablas de tus preocupaciones. ¿Qué te parece?- dice mirando a través de las gafas de media luna. Harry coge sus cosas y empezaba a subir las escaleras con el baúl a rastras cuando se da cuenta de que Dumbledore se había olvidado de decirle la contraseña. Se da la vuelta y ve a Dumbledore en el mismo sitio que antes sonriendo. Dumbledore- Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías. La contraseña es Azucenas. Harry para agilizar la subida del baúl utiliza el hechizo antigravedad con lo que sólo tenía que empujarlo. Llega al cuadro dice la contraseña, ve la sala central muy desierta y piensa con tristeza que sus amigos podrían estar aquí con él. Sube a la habitación deja el baúl en su sitio de siempre, se cambia de ropa y se queda un ratito en la cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el verano. Mientras que lo pensaba le viene a la cabeza el sueño del otro día. ¿Qué querrá decir Voldemort?¿Quién está cambiando?...Todas estas preguntas se hacía Harry en la cama hasta que se da cuenta del hambre que tenía. Baja al comedor donde le esperaba Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin y la Profesora McGonagall. Al ver a su padrino y a Lupin se alegra mucho, les abraza y les pregunta como están y que han hecho, pero estos sólo les contestan la mitad de lo que habían hecho. Dumbledore- Harry, por favor. Deja de hacerles preguntas, ya tendrás tiempo para eso mas tarde- dice interrumpiéndoles- Ahora a comer porque espero que todos vosotros tengáis hambre. Terminada la cena Sirius, Lupin y McGonagall se levantan de la mesa para dejar solos a Harry y a Dumbledore. Una vez solos Dumbledore se le queda mirando durante un rato a los ojos. Dumbledore-Harry, ¿sabes por qué te he hecho venir antes de tiempo? Harry medita durante un tiempo esta pregunta. Harry- Por Voldemort- y se acuerda que le tiene que contar el sueño y seguidamente continua hablando- Y ahora que me acuerdo te tengo que contar un sueño que tuve anoche sobre Voldemort. Dumbledore- Ya me lo contaras después de lo que te tengo que decir- se queda un rato callado, seguramente para ordenarse sus ideas- Sabes que tu madre era hija de Voldemort y como tal tenía el mal dentro- Harry asiente con la cabeza- y para frenarlo tuvo que emplear técnicas de meditación cuando éste intentaba salir para tomar el control de su vida pero no lo consiguió. ¿Sabes por qué? Harry- Pues ahora mismo no caigo. Dumbledore- Por el amor que sentía por tu padre, y el amor que sentía por sus amigos y familiares- Harry sonríe ante esas palabras ya que se acuerda de todos los seres especiales que tenía ahora, en especial Ginny- A si es- dice al adivinar lo que pensaba Harry- Y te pido que no te alejes mucho de esos seres queridos ya que no dentro de mucho ese mal del que te he hablado puede salir. Harry- Sí, Dumbledore- aunque sus palabras querían decir algo de verdad no eran ciertas del todo ya que no entendía el motivo de esa preocupación si era también el Heredero de Gryffindor. Dumbledore- Ahora te hablaré de tus poderes pero primero háblame de tus nuevos poderes. ¿Cómo te sentías al utilizarlos?¿Qué sentías? Sensaciones, todo lo que me puedas decir me servirá. Harry- Pues...-intenta recordarlo hasta que empieza a recordarlo con bastante claridad- Cuando me enfadaba o veía que algo era injusto que me hacía mis tíos o mi primo, sentía una sensación de odio o de amor dependiendo de cómo me encontraba anímicamente (triste, alegre, odio, valor,...). Dumbledore- Muy bien, continúa por favor. Harry- Cuando sentía odio, sentía que me elevaba por los aires pero tocando el suelo, los dientes se me alargaban ya que me empezaban a molestar, las gafas hacían una especie de unión con mi cara y lo más raro de todo que cuando había alguien delante mía cuando me ocurría esto se desmayaban por unas horas- Dumbledore le hace un gesto con la mano para que continuase hablando- Y cuando sentía amor, sentía que me elevaba por los aires, que mis brazos se extendían, las gafas hacían una especie de unión con la cara que se me alargaba un poco y lo más raro de todo era que me volvía como invisible o algo así ya que cuando me ocurría empezaban a gritar que si no aparecía me echarían de casa. Dumbledore- Algo más que debería saber, Harry. Harry- Sí, hay algo más. Que cuando deseaba con algo alguna cosa me venía a la mano sin siquiera tener la varita- dijo recordando lo que le había ocurrido cuando su primo le quitó un regalo de su padrino y como Harry con solo desearlo lo recuperó en un momento. Dumbledore- Veo, Harry que tus poderes están aumentado- se queda un momento meditando- Te tengo que contar una cosa. Harry que estaba recordando todo lo ocurrido con su primo por ese accidente levanta la vista hacia Dumbledore y se queda pendiente de todo lo que le decía Dumbledore. Dumbledore- Harry, sabes que eres heredero de Gryffindor y de Slytherin- Harry afirma- Pero lo que no sabes es que estos dos creadores de Hogwarts son descendientes del propio Merlín y como tú posees sangre de los dos, tienes poderes que tenía éste más algunos nuevos y desconocidos para esta época pero que en la antigüedad no lo eran- se para un momento para que Harry asimilara todo lo que había dicho- Por esta razón Voldemort quería matarte ya que temía que tu lo podrías matar. Pero ahora según cierta información que me ha llegado, Voldemort planea alguna treta para que te unas a él- Harry pega un grito de sorpresa interrumpiendo a Dumbledore- Harry, te ocurre algo. Harry- No es nada, sólo que lo que has dicho concuerda con el sueño que tuve la noche pasada. Dumbledore- Bien. Sigamos con lo que te estaba diciendo. Este año vendrán ciertas personas que te enseñarán a controlarte para que tu lado malvado no salga nunca. Ahora puedes decirme algunas preguntas pero todas no podré contestar. Harry- ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga sangre de Merlín por mis venas? Dumbledore sonríe. Dumbledore- Eso es muy sencillo. Antes de que Merlín fuera encerrado por una bruja tuvo con una mortal (muggle) dos hijos gemelos que por circunstancias que desconozco nunca se conocieron. Uno tomo el camino del mal y otro del bien, hasta que un día sus descendientes se encontraron y chocaron entre ellos por sus ideales. El descendiente del mal que era Slytherin fue el peor parado ya que murió pero se llevó consigo a la futura esposa de Gryffindor. Harry se quedó un momento callado pensando si era correcto preguntar quién era la esposa que murió pero al final tomo una decisión. Harry-¿Qué poderes tengo?¿Cómo sabré si me vuelvo malo? Dumbledore- Vaya, Harry. Me parece que a esas preguntas no puedo contestarte ya que no sé hasta que limites tienes tus poderes aún no desarrollados. Y lo otro sólo tú lo sabrás. Pasaba el tiempo en Hogwarts muy lentamente para un Harry aburrido que lo único que hacía era leer libros aburridos sobre como controlar y aumentar tus poderes por consejo de Dumbledore.  
  
................................ Llegó el día uno de Septiembre tan esperado por Harry para poder ver a sus amigos y a su novia. Eran las seis y media cuando todos los profesores iban al comedor para recibir a los alumnos. Llegaron los alumnos, tomaron asiento y esperaron pacientemente para que acabara la selección de las casas. Mientras que ésta se celebraba Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry se contaban lo que habían echo en el verano ya que Dumbledore no les dejaba comunicarse por precaución de que interceptaran el correo. Era el turno de Harry para hablar cuando un chico era elegido para la casa Gryffindor, todos los de la mesa aplauden contentos. Hermione- Tú, ¿qué has hecho estas vacaciones? Harry- Pues como siempre en casa de mis tíos y luego me viene antes de tiempo a Hogwarts por precaución- y para sus adentros "conocer mi pasado, y los riesgos que puedo causar si estáis muy cerca de mi". Pero él no sabía que alguien escuchaba esas ideas que tenía en la cabeza. Ginny- No te preocupes amor, nosotros estaremos contigo pasa lo que pase. Continuaron hablando de lo que había ocurrido durante el viaje en el tren, sobretodo de como cuatro mujeres se había aparecido de forma extraña en el andén 3/4 y se habían subido en un vagón del expreso. Después de cenar, Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa para hablar. Dumbledore- Un año más viene pero esta vez sin un gran chico que el año pasado nos dejo- dice mirando hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff que había estado muy silenciosa- Pero hay que seguir viviendo y para ello que mejor forma que empezar el curso con una asignatura nueva que como veréis no salía en la lista de los libros ya que ha sido de forma un poco precipitada- hace un gesto con la mano para que avisasen a alguien de que viniese- Demos la bienvenida a las nuevas profesoras de Psique que antes no han podido acompañarnos en la cena por motivos personales- y por la puerta entran cuatro mujeres impresionantes que van a donde está Dumbledore a decirle algo que le hace reír mientras que los alumnos se habían quedado de piedra ya que por eso no podían aplaudir- Me parece que quieren presentarse ellas mismas. Prue- Me parece que os hemos impresionado. Así que nos presentaremos para que os tranquilicéis. Mi nombre es Prue y estas de aquí son mis hermanas: Piper, Phoebe y Paige- señalándolas mientras que las nombraba y estas sonreían amablemente a los presentes- Y ahora si nos disculpáis tenemos cosas que hacer. Las embrujadas salen del comedor, y el salón empieza a llenarse de murmullos al respecto. Dumbledore toma de nuevo la palabra. Dumbledore- Esta nueva asignatura será dada por esas simpáticas chicas pero debo de advertiros que no será fácil y que algunos de vosotros nunca conseguiréis nada ya que para esta materia de la magia no se necesita varita y será impartida para sexto y séptimo curso. Ahora iros a la cama que mañana hay que madrugar. Todos se levantan y cuando iban a salir del salón, Mcgonagall detiene a Ginny un momento para que pudiese hablar con Dumbledore en privado.  
  
............................ Al día siguiente en el desayuno, Harry le pregunta a Ginny sobre lo que le había dicho a Dumbledore pero ésta estaba muy silenciosa y distante. Hermione- Los horarios de este curso- dice mientras los entregaba ya que era la perfecta de Gryffindor. Ron- Que mierda ahora tenemos pociones- dice mirando el horario- Psique no lo tendremos hasta el miércoles. Harry- Ginny, ¿qué te pasa que estás muy silenciosa?- dice sin hacer caso de los comentarios de Ron. Pero antes de que obtuviera una respuesta de Ginny, sus amigos le llevan a rastras hasta las mazmorras. La clase transcurrió sin novedades, es decir, quitando puntos a los Gryffindor y favoreciendo a los de Slytherín, pero ocurrió algo que nadie se dio cuenta es que a Harry en un momento se le volvieron los ojos de color rojo intenso y Snape se toco el antebrazo donde llevaba la marca tenebrosa aunque este suceso solo duró unos segundos. El resto de clases transcurrió sin ninguna dificultad hasta que llegó el miércoles, día muy esperado por todos los de quinto curso. Una vez en clase se dieron cuenta de que sólo se encontraba en la habitación una de las hermanas. Prue- Bienvenidos a Psique. Mi nombre es Prue y yo os enseñaré a los que estáis destinados a mover cosas con la mente. ¿quién sabe como se llama esta cualidad? Como siempre sólo levantó la mano Hermione. Prue- Sí, Hermione. Hermione- Se llama Telequinesia. Prue- Muy bien. Quince puntos para Gryffindor. Hoy intentaremos mover esta pluma hacia arriba- dice colocando una pluma en cada pupitre con la telequinesia- Ahora concentraros al máximo e intentar moverlo y si eso no funciona recuerda algún acontecimiento que te haga enfadar e inténtalo de nuevo. Así es como yo lo hice la primera vez ya que luego lo pude manejar con los sentimientos. Los chicos lo intentaron pero el único que consiguió algo fue Harry durante toda la hora. Prue- Harry, te puedes quedar un momento después de clase. Harry- Sí, claro- mira a sus amigos que se encogen de hombros- Esperar- susurra a sus amigos. Estos afirman y esperan fuera de clase. Prue para que nadie escuchara la conversación cierra la puerta. Prue- Harry, he oído que tienes una novia, ¿cómo se llama? Harry- Se llama Ginny- dice muy impresionado por saber una cosa tan tonta. Prue- Muy bien, ¿y cómo te va el resto de asignaturas por el momento? Harry- Pues bien, pero por qué me has preguntado eso. Prue- Lo decía para saber y nada más- dice muy seriamente- Ya te puedes ir. Harry muy extrañado e incomodo ya que notaba que no le habían contado toda la verdad se va de ahí muy mosqueado con sus amigos a la próxima clase. El tiempo en Hogwarts pasaba muy rápido, sobretodo gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch y a las clases duras de todas las asignaturas. Harry en todas las asignaturas empezaba a dar sus cualidades especiales, pero en la que más se notaba era en Psique ya que era el único que podía levantar con el pensamiento tres pupitres a la vez mientras que otros como Hermione o Ron solo podían levantar un lapicero. Harry en esta asignatura estaba muy contento aunque sabía el motivo de esa nueva asignatura que no era otra cosa que controlar sus poderes. Esto lo había averiguado en una de sus paseos nocturnos en solitarios cuando una de las embrujadas hablaba con McGonagall.  
  
........................... .... Sería mediados de noviembre cuando empezaron a aparecer personas petrificadas como ocurrió en segundo y lo más extraño de todo era que esa personas pertenecían a la casa de Slytherin. Primero apareció Goley, luego le acompañó Crabbe, después Finin (un chico de tercero) y por último Draco. Y nadie sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo aunque pronto lo averiguarían ya que los despretificarían gracias a que conservaban algunas mandrágoras de hace tiempo pero la poción tardaría en hacerse y en ese tiempo podrían atacar a alguien más por lo que todo Hogwarts estaba asustado. Y las medidas que se tomaban eran iguales que las de hace cuatro años. En estos momentos Harry dormía placenteramente en su cama cuando empezó a tener uno de esos sueños. Harry de repente se encontró en medio de una reunión de mortifagos asustados por lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts ya que temían por sus hijos. Voldemort- Tranquilizaros, compañeros. Sólo es nuestro nuevo aliado que nos está mandando un mensaje de advertencia. Malfoy- ¿Qué tipo de mensaje señor?, porque yo no lo entiendo. Voldemort- Mi querido Malfoy, es muy sencillo. Nuestro aliado nos dice que si le traicionamos lo pagaremos todos y cada uno de nosotros. Malfoy- Eso no ocurrirá, señor. ¿pero por qué lo ha hecho? Voldemort se desespera porque sus secuaces no lo entendían. Voldemort- Como lo tengo que explicar que el muchacho lo único que intenta hacernos entender y señalarnos los posibles enemigos que podemos tener en nuestro propio bando- dice poniendo una cara de pocos amigos. Colagusano- Y como ha hecho para poder congelarlos, señor. Voldemort- Muy sencillo- dice sonriendo maléficamente- Se ha transformado en un basilisco, que era uno de los poderes ocultos de Slytherin y que muy pocos descendientes de éste ha conseguido realizar exceptuando yo- dice esto antes de transformándose en una serpiente gigante durante unos segundos. Colagusan- Señor, como sabremos del todo si el chico está de nuestro lado. Voldemort- ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir?, para que comprendas el plan- dice apuntándolo con la varita- Cruccio. Colagusano empieza a revolcarse por el suelo por el dolor y Harry se levanta de la cama por el dolor en la cicatriz. Ese sueño quiere decir algo, piensa Harry mientras lo intentaba recordar con claridad. Estaban Voldemort, Colagusano y Malfoy y hablaban de un aliado en Hogwarts que estaba provocando los ataques. Y se volvió a dormir pensando en que mañana se lo contaría a Dumbledore. Al día siguiente se lo cuenta a Dumbledore que era quien impartía la clase de Artes Oscuras ya que esta vez no habían encontrado a nadie para que la impartiese. Dumbledore- Gracias, Harry. Ha sido muy sensato por su parte habérmelo dicho. Harry- ¿Sabe quién puede estar detrás de todo esto?, profesor. Dumbledore- Por desgracia, sí- dice con una mirada triste pero que reflejaba poder- Y diría que pronto nos enfrentaremos. Harry- Pues suerte, profesor- dice saliendo corriendo detrás de sus amigos que le estaban esperando. El día transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que llegó la última hora de clase que no era otra que Psique. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que Prue no estaba y en su lugar había una de sus hermanas. Phoebe- Mi nombre es Phoebe- dice sonriendo- Y yo os intentaré enseñar a volar sin escoba- Todos sueltan un "¡Ohhhhhhhhh!" y ella sonríe de nuevo. Empieza a pasar la lista y cuando llega al nombre de Harry, levanta la vista y le mira, vuelve a leer la lista y cuando termina se levanta- En mis clases os enseñaré a concentraros para manejar este poder que aunque no es muy poderoso te puede ayudar en todo momento. Mirar y aprender- cierra los ojos concentrándose, extiende los brazos y los empieza a agitar muy despacio como si fuera un pájaro y ante la mirada de todos empieza a elevarse. Al cabo de un rato aterriza al suelo suavemente- Habéis visto como se hace, con un poco de práctica ya no necesitaréis hacer lo de los brazos pero al principio es un poco imprescindible. Venga intentarlo vosotros. Entonces los alumnos se pusieron por toda la clase y empezaron a realizar lo mismo que había hecho la profesora Phoebe. Nadie lo conseguía y viéndolo Phoebe decide ayudar a alguien para que vean que no era imposible. Phoebe- Harry, puedes venir un momento. A Harry estas palabras le vinieron como una piedra ya que se sentía idota haciéndolo y además no le salía pero aun así fue. Phoebe- Bien, Harry. Ponte relajado que estas muy tenso- le dice tocándole los hombros con lo cuál éste se empieza a relajar- Lo segundo de todo es concentrándote con los ojos cerrados en que deseas volar con todas tus ganas. Harry hizo lo que ella le decía pero no ocurrió nada extraordinario salvo un aplauso de toda la clase y que la profesora le sumara diez puntos a Gryffindor si él no había hecho nada. Al salir de la clase, Harry les preguntó a sus amigos que había sido todo eso del aplauso y lo de los diez puntos. Harry- ¿Qué ha pasado cuando yo estaba haciendo todo lo que me decía la profesora? Ron- No te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste. Fue genial. Hermione- Harry, empezaste a volar y si que es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta- se queda un rato callada- Voy un momento a la biblioteca si me disculpáis. Harry iba a replicar pero no le dio tiempo ya que Hermione había desaparecido por una esquina. Harry- Ahora que le ocurre a ésta- le dice a Ron que se encoge de hombros.  
....................................... Esa misma noche una sombra alargada recorría los pasillos buscando su próxima víctima. Hasta que encontró en un pasillo del tercer piso a una muchacha pelirroja que se dirigía a una sala secreta del tercer piso de donde salía más voces. La sombra pensó que así mataba más de un pájaro pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada de la sala apareció delante de ésta una mezcla de tres elementos (fuego, agua y aire) que se juntaron para dar lugar a una persona a la cual Voldemort, Dumbledore. Sombre- Tú, que haces aquí. Vete, te lo ordena un heredero. Dumbledore- Lo siento, pero mi deber me lo impide- dice mirando a la sombra en conjunto sin fijarse demasiado en los grandes ojos de ésta. Sombra- ¿No me miras a los ojo?- dice fijándose en ese detalle- Me tienes miedo. Dumbledore- No te tengo miedo, Harry pero me gustaría hablar contigo en tu forma humana- dice mirándole a los ojos pero Dumbledore no se petrifica. Harry- Ya entiendo, usas gafas mágicas. No importa así podré comprobar mis poderes como basilisco. Empieza a reírse y Dumbledore se prepara para recibir un ataque que no se hace esperar. Harry que se había transformado en un basilisco gigantesco lanza una especie de escupitajo envenado y ácido hacia Dumbledore, el cuál lo desvía con un hechizo repulsor. A continuación, Harry lo empieza a embestir con sus fauces como había hecho el otro basilisco con él. Harry- Te defiendes bien, viejo pero no has visto mis poderes como basilisco. Jajajajaja- y desaparece como si llevara una capa invisible. A unos segundos, Dumbledore era derivado por un potente coletazo y espantado contra una de las paredes lo cual provoca un fuerte ruido que llama la atención de los que estaban dentro de la sala. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de acabar con Dumbledore de un bocado aparece por la puerta de la sala una doncella. La doncella aparentaba unos veinticuatro años, vestía un vestido azul claro con adornos rúnicas doradas que brillaban continuamente, su cuerpo perfectamente formado y esculpido quedaba a la perfección en aquel traje, su cara parecía la de un ángel, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y su pelo que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo era de color rojo y azul. Joven- Harry, no lo hagas mi amor. Harry se da la vuelta y ve a la joven. Sabía que le sonaba de algo pero no sabía donde y cuando. Harry- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? Joven- Yo- dice muy segura de sí misma pero algo triste-Lo siento pero te recompensaré- dice unas palabras raras en un idioma extraño. A los pocos segundos una extraña luz envuelve a Harry que le hace recuperar su forma humana, luego esa misma luz se mete dentro del muchacho y le limpia el alma de momento del mal que tenía dentro suya. Después la luz sale del cuerpo de Harry y se dirige a Dumbledore, el cuál a los pocos segundos se recupera.  
....................................... Harry al sentir una sacudida se despierta en su cama, había tenido un sueño más raro pero que no contaría por miedo a preocupar a nadie. Se viste y baja a desayunar con el resto de Gryffindor. Ginny- ¿Cómo estas Harry? Siento mucho mi comportamiento de estos últimos meses pero tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de nada. Podemos volver donde lo dejamos si tú quieres- dice poniéndose un poco roja. Harry- Primero te contestaré lo principal- dice sonriendo- Ginny quieres ser mi novia de nuevo. Ginny se le lanza a los brazos llena de alegría porque pensaba que Harry no quería nada de ella por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Harry- Lo tomaré como un sí. Lo segundo es que te perdono ya que yo a veces también me comporto igual que tú y a lo último estoy perfectamente. En ese momento se acercaba Hermione muy contenta con Ron por detrás. Hermione- Harry, este fin de semana tenemos visita a Hogsmeade- mira la escena y sonríe más- Vaya parece ser que lo vuestro lo habéis arreglado. Ron- Me alegro. No me gustaba ver a mi hermanita y a mi mejor amigo así- dice abrazándolo. Harry- Sí. Ginny me parece que este fin de semana tendremos una comida especial- dice sonriendo. Ginny contenta se aleja pensando en el fin de semana. Mientras tanto Dumbledore y las Halliwell están hablando en el despacho de éste sobre la pareja que se había reconciliado recientemente. Piper- Dumbledore, estos chicos tienen un gran potencial y si se nos escapan pueden ser un peligro para todos, incluidos a ellos mismos. ¿Te has dado cuenta? Dumbledore- Sí, querida. Y por eso tengo un plan inicial que lo he llevado desde un principio y que todavía no me ha fallado. Prue- Eso es verdad, pero no siempre los planes funcionan y nosotras lo sabemos muy bien por experiencia. Phoebe- Hay le doy la razón a mi hermana aunque yo siempre he sido muy espontánea. Paige- Y que lo digas- dice sonriendo casi a punto de reír. Piper- Chicas dejar de chincharos que estamos hablando de algo muy serio con el profesor Dumbledore. Phoebe y Paige dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se vuelven a concentrarse en la conversación. Dumbledore- Esta bien, a partir de ahora les meteré más vigilancia para que no pase lo de la otra noche. Prue- Así mejor porque si no fuera por la chica no estaríamos hablando en este momento. Dumbledore- Hablando de la parejita- dice sonriendo al recordar como formalizaron su noviazgo y que numerito montó la señora Weasly al enterarse- ¿Qué tal van sus progresos en la materia? Prue- Harry ya domina casi a la perfección la Telequinesia y la chica le falta un poco más de práctica pero todo hay que decir que ella ha tenido menos clases al ser de un curso menos. Phoebe- La chica en esta materia gana a Harry pero no por mucho tiempo ya que aunque la chica lo haga mejor no tiene muy desarrollado ese don y el puede fallar. En cambio, Harry lo tiene tan desarrollado que no nota que vuela y eso es muy extraño ya que ni siquiera yo consigo esa sensación- dice continuando la conversación que su hermana había iniciado y quedándose un poco pensativa de sus propias palabras. Paige que estaba al corriente de todo este tema, tenía una duda que si la podía resolver mejor que fuese en ese momento ya que a lo mejor no encontraba otro mejor. Paige- ¿Cómo es que estos chicos tienen estos poderes a parte de que sean quienes son? Dumbledore- Te pareces a Harry a la hora de preguntar- dice sonriendo- Verás, Harry tiene estos poderes ya que en él han confluido una serie de estirpes tan antiguas y tan poderosas que a lo mejor no hemos visto ni la milésima parte de sus poderes. Y en la chica pasa tres cuartas partes pero que ha diferencia de Harry, ella está condicionada a estar enamorada de él para seguir viviendo sino todos sus poderes le causarían la muerte. Con eso más o menos te resuelvo tus dudas a lo que se refiere a esa pregunta ya que no te puedo contar todo por motivos que se escapan de toda comprensión. Paige- Sí...-iba a empezar una nueva pregunta cuando fue interrumpida por Phoebe. Phoebe- ¿Cuántos tipos de magos hay en el mundo? Dumbledore- Esa si que es una pregunta razonable y a la que puedo contestar enteramente. Verás, hay cuatro tipos de magos: mago, mago elemental, hechicero y mago de batalla. El mago normal tiene una varita con la cual puede realizar los hechizos y demás cosas elementales para realizar magia. El mago elemental es aquel que además de utilizar varita puede controlar algún tipo de elemento natural; dentro de éste se encuentran cuatro grados de jerarquía: principiante que sólo controla un elemento, el novato que controla dos, el doctor que controla tres y el rabín que controla los cuatro. El hechicero es aquel que controla la magia sin necesidad de varita pero tienen el inconveniente de que depende de un libro para realizar magia. Paige- Ahí estamos nosotras- dice interrumpiendo a Dumbledore que lo agradece con una radiante sonrisa que refleja la jovialidad que posee interiormente. Dumbledore- Y por fin el mago de batalla que es el más poderoso de todos. Dentro de éste se encuentran cuatro grados: el último rango es casi un mago normal pero con un poco de poder de hechiceros, se le reconoce por un destello débil que desprende cuando se realiza un complicado hechizo; el tercer rango es un mago normal con un poder elemental y con unos pocos poderes más de los hechiceros, se le reconoce por un destello rojo claro que desprende al realizar el hechizo mencionado anteriormente; el de segundo rango es un mago elemental rabín que posee un par de poderes de hechicero, se le reconoce por un destello rojo normal cuando se realiza dicho hechizo. Todos estos magos de batalla nunca alcanzarán el control absoluto de los poderes de hechicero como lo haría un verdadero hechicero. Y por fin el mago de batalla de primer orden donde se encuentran nuestra parejita, este mago controla todos las fuerzas posibles cuanto más largo y antiguo sea su linaje como la variedad de parentesco tenga. Prue- Muy instructivo ha sido esto, pero en que tipo de mago estás. Dumbledore- Estoy en la segunda orden de mago de batalla pero lo único que puedo hacer es mantener a raya a Voldemort por el momento mientras que éste no consiga más poder- dice bajando la vista hacia su pensadero- Mi misión es y será hasta que esté listo, pro....- no acaba la frase porque se da cuenta de que iba a revelar algo que no se debía revelar hasta que fuera imprescindible.  
  
.................................. .......... El resto de la semana pasó y llegó el fin de semana. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry salieron tempranos de Hogwarts para realizar una serie de compras y luego realizar sus planes. Harry- Bien, son las diez a las tres nos vemos aquí de nuevo. Ron- Ok, pero no se te ocurra realizar nada malo- dice dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Hermione y Ginny- Ron Ginny- Soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber que es bueno para mi- dice continuando. Las dos parejitas se separan, una se va hacia el bar Las Tres Escobas y la otra a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del pueblo antes de almorzar. Ginny-¿Qué me tienes preparado? Harry sonríe y encoge los hombros en señal de no contar nada o de hacerse el despistado. Harry- Ya verás. Ginny- Espero que sea una buena sorpresa ya que no me gustan mucho las sorpresas desde la experiencia que tuve en primero. Harry- No te preocupes, ésta te gustará. Estoy seguro. Y continuaron hablando de lo que les había ocurrido omitiendo algunos asuntos que no querían que el otro los supiera. Todo esto lo realizaban mientras caminaban hacia un prado cercano de la Casa de los Gritos después de haber dado unas cinco vueltas al pueblo. Llegan al prado y Ginny se queda maravillada de lo bonito que era todo. El prado estaba repleto de flores azules y violetas dispuestas de tal forma que formaban una especie de mosaico precioso que dejaba extasiado al que lo veía. Harry- ¿Te gusta?- dice al ver la cara de Ginny. Ginny- Me encanta, ¿cómo sabías de su existencia? Harry- Me lo dijo Sirius. Me dijo que aquí venían mis padres después de una pelea para arreglarlo- mira el prado durante unos segundos como si quisiera ver a sus padres como hacían las paces- Este prado lo llaman el prado de la Felicidad. Ginny- ¿Sabes por qué lo llaman así? Harry- Según mis fuentes- dice empleando un tono de voz parecido al de Hermione con lo cual saca una sonrisa de Ginny- estas flores poseen unas propiedades mágicas que influye en los sentimientos de la gente. Ginny- ¿Cuál es la otra sorpresa?- dice mientras entra al prado corriendo y revolcándose por las flores. Harry al verlo sonríe alegremente recordando cuando conoció a Ginny y le parecía una niñita, pero ahora Ginny había cambiado radicalmente pues ahora no podía envidiar a ninguna modelo ya que si ella quería podía pasar por una. Harry entra en el campo pensando en esto cuando por la espalda lo derriba Ginny. Empiezan a jugar a ver quien se queda debajo del otro y como es natural ganó Harry con un poco de dificultades ya que ésta no se dejó ganar con facilidad. Al quedarse en esa posición después de la disputa, Harry se acercó a la boca de Ginny pero retrocedió al ver lo que hacía. Se levanta de encima de ella y luego le ayuda a incorporarse. Harry- Vamos a almorzar- dice para olvidar este accidente. Ginny- Sí, mejor, me muero de hambre- dice poniéndose roja como un tomate. Harry con una floritura de la varita hace aparecer un picnic. Se sientan y empiezan a comer callados, cada uno fijándose en su comida como si estuvieran recapacitando lo que había ocurrido. Mientras con una mano se agarraban mutuamente como si nunca se quisieran separar. Ninguno se estaba dando cuenta de que a su alrededor se estaba produciendo movimientos ajenos al prado. Voz- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí si es el Señor Potter y la Señorita Weasly, la pareja del año- dice fríamente mientras se ríe. Al oír la voz los dos chicos salen de sus pensamientos y se quedan helados al ver de quien se trataba. Que no era otro que Voldemort con sus mortifagos. Harry- Me quieres a mi deja a Ginny marchar. Voldemort- Ahí te doy la razón pero ahora en un sentido nuevo- hace un gesto con la mano y dos mortifagos cogen a Ginny y la llevan cerca de él- Harry, únete a mí y seremos grandes. Harry- Nunca me uniré a alguien como tú antes muerto- dice fríamente. Voldemort- Tus palabras me han decepcionado pero espero que con esto se te aclaren las ideas- apunta con la varita a Ginny- Cruccio. Ginny empieza a revolcarse por el suelo con una cara de dolor imaginable, mientras en Harry se producía una lucha interna que estaba ganando la parte cuerda y buena de su ser. Cuando el hechizo termina Ginny con ayuda de dos mortifagos se pone de nuevo en pie. Ginny- Harry, nunca te unas a él, sólo quiere tu poder para su beneficio y luego te matará- recibe de nuevo la maldición cruccio pero como estaba sujeta por dos mortifagos no cae al suelo, cuando termina continua hablando- Harry hazme prometer que nunca te unirás a él. Harry- Yo..., no sé que decir- dice indeciso ya que pensaba que nunca se uniría a él y además parecía que ese juramente de Ginny sería el último que diría ella pero él no lo permitiría. Voldemort- Vaya, parece ser que no te decides del todo. Haber si esto te refresca la memoria- levanta la varita y pronuncia en dirección de Ginny- Avada kedavra. La maldición asesina se dirigía a Ginny sin piedad mientras ésta lloraba por lo que luego le ocurriría a Harry cuando ella no esté, se encontraba en el suelo ya que los mortifagos se habían ido de su lado. Mientras Harry había cerrado los ojos pidiendo y rogando cambiarse por Ginny en esta situación ya que no podía soportar ver como otra persona moría por ella y tratándose de la persona a la que iba dirigido el hechizo aún más. Cuando el hechizo asesino iba a tocar a Ginny ocurrió algo extraordinario que dejó helados a todos los presentes y sobretodo a Voldemort ya que había preparado ese momento de unión con su nieto desde que se enteró de esa posibilidad. Voldemort- Nooooooooo, maldito eres Harry Potter- dice mientras el hechizo tocaba a Harry de lleno ya que de alguna manera había trasladado a Ginny a algún sitio seguro y él se había puesto en el sitio de ella. Harry cae al suelo y en unos segundos se evapora entre humos dorados y verdes dejando sólo la ropa en el suelo, mientras Ginny había aparecido en Hogwarts. Corrió todo lo que pudo buscando a Dumbledore cuando lo encuentra le contó todo lo que le había pasado junto a Harry desde la llegada de Voldemort hasta que había aparecido en Hogwarts. Al oír esto, Dumbledore sale corriendo de allí y se dirige al prado donde encuentran las ropas de Harry. Dumbledore- Ginny, Harry se sacrificó por ti- dice cogiendo las ropas de entre las flores- Habrá que avisar a la gente para preparar aunque solo sea una pequeña despedida. Ginny- No puede ser, es imposible- dice arrodillándose en el suelo y empezando a llorar sin parar. Donde caían sus lágrimas nacía una flor de color dorada.  
................................................... En algún lugar: Harry se despierta en un lugar en el cual nunca antes había estado, era un lugar sombrío pero cálido, triste pero acogedor, en general una casa pobre en inmobiliaria. Harry- ¿Dónde estoy?- dice incorporándose de la cama de donde se encontraba. Voz- Tranquilo, Harry. No estás muerto si eso es lo que te preocupas. Harry al oír estas palabras se sobresalta y mira hacia donde había procedido la voz. Voz- Mi nombre es Merlín y te encuentras en un lugar intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, es decir, en un paraje de inquietudes y dolor llenado por las personas del mundo real. Harry- Entonces no estoy muerto- dice poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia Merlín- ¿Y por qué no he muerto si he recibido la maldición asesina? Merlín- Eso es debido a que llevas en tus venas la misma sangre que yo y la única manera de morirte o de ser encerrado en este lugar es que tu amor te traicione que es lo que me ocurrió. Harry- Y entonces que hago aquí. Merlín- Te he traído a este lugar para teletransportarte a un tiempo pasado para que aprendas todo lo necesario para que puedas acometer tu deber con plenos poderes. Harry- Ah, perdone pero puede hacerle algunas preguntas antes de que me mandes a donde tenga que ir. Merlín- No te preocupes, no te mandaré al pasado hasta que no nos visite la nueva Dama e informarte debidamente de lo necesario para esta nueva experiencia que vas a cometer. Bien empieza a decirme las preguntas- dice poniéndose cómodo en una silla rudimentaria. Harry antes de formular la primera pregunta se fija detenidamente en Merlín, era un hombre alto, vestido con una túnica de color blanco puro con un dibujo de un sol en el pecho, con unos ojos azules cargados de una fuerza y electricidad que con solo mirarle te acobardabas si tenías intenciones en contra suya y el pelo blanco le llegaba hasta el suelo. Luego se fijo en la ropa que llevaba él mismo, era una túnica también de color blanco pero con la diferencia de que él llevaba un dibujo de un fénix con una serpiente entre sus garras y de fondo un sol naciente. Harry- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi ropa? Merlín- Tu ropa se ha quedado en el mundo real ya que en este no puede traerse nada material exceptuando la varita y me parece que ese hecho ha provocado la equivocada impresión de que hayas muerto pero no te preocupes- dice viendo la cara de espanto que ponía el muchacho- la Dama lo solucionará todo cuando vuelva al mundo real. Harry- ¿Qué significa estos símbolos?¿Y quién esa tal Dama? Merlín sonríe. Merlín- Los símbolos que llevas en la túnica representan tu linaje. El fénix representa el linaje de Gryffindor ya que éste era el animal de escudos de estos, la serpiente representa al linaje de Slytherin y el sol representa mi linaje que es la fusión de los otros dos- se para un momento para tomar las palabras indicadas para continuar- La Dama es una bruja- hechicera que está enamorada de ti y que tiene un año menos que tú y se la conocerá por el nombre de Morwen Nótalári, lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada más ya que lo tengo prohibido, aunque te diré que tengas un poco de cuidado con ella ya que no sabes mucho de su nueva personalidad y ante todo no le rebeles todos tus poderes sino te ocurrirá lo mismo que a mi. Harry al oír lo que había dicho Merlín se queda muy intrigado por lo del linaje que tenía y por la dichosa Dama pero aún así quería saber más sobre todo lo que se le podía revelar si él preguntaba. Harry- ¿Qué tipo de poderes tienes?¿los tengo yo también? Merlín suspira al ver que la curiosidad de Harry no tenía limites y empieza a contarle todo lo que éste quería oír de un tirón mientras Harry lo recogía con una rapidez que sorprendía al propio Merlín de lo rápido que lo asimilaba. El tiempo pasó volando mientras que a Harry se le resolvían todas las dudas hasta que en un momento determinado Merlín paró de hablar y miró fuera de la casa. Harry- ¿Pasa algo?- dice acercándose a la ventana. Merlín- Se acerca el momento de que la Dama se te revele con su verdadera identidad ya que viene a verte y a contar a todos de que sigues vivo. Harry- Yo no veo nada- dice asomándose por la ventana viendo un prado gris que se extendía por todas partes. Merlín- Mira en el cielo, hijo. Harry al levantar la vista ve a un Fénix gigantesco de color un blanco puro que surcaba los cielos, de repente empieza a bajar en picado y aterriza suavemente en suelo, al águila le envuelve una nube blanca y de ella sale una jovencita pelirroja que se dirige hacia la casa. Harry al ver de quien se trataba se queda helado y Merlín para que reaccionara le da unas palmadas en la espalda. Merlín- Harry, ves con tu novia. No te quedes aquí como un pasmarote. Harry sale del trance, abre la puerta y se dirige con su amada que iba corriendo hacia él. Harry- Ginny, ¿cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí? Ginny- Harry, creí que estabas muerto, en verdad, todo el mundo lo cree- dice tirándose de alegría en los brazos de su amado. Toda esta escena la ve con añoranza un Merlín que sentía tristeza por el amor que perdió en su vida cuando la persona que amaba le traicionó por conseguir un poco de poder. Merlín- Chicos entrad, estaréis más cómodos que ahí fuera- dice haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para que entrasen a la casita. Harry y Ginny se separan de su abrazo y entran en la casa sentándose en la cama donde antes había estado Harry echado inconsciente. Merlín- Parece Dama que has encontrado lo que habías perdido- dice rompiendo el silencio que se había formado un vez que se habían asentado en la casa. Ginny-Sí, Merlín. El amor lo puede todo como dice la gente sabia. Harry- Ginny, sabías desde un principio que eras la Dama del Lago y no me dijiste nada- dice un Harry sorprendido y ofendido porque su novia no había confiado en él aunque hubiese sido un poco. Ginny- Me enteré de que era la Dama del Lago este verano cuando se me concedieron los poderes y luego Dumbledore me prometió que no lo podía contar a nadie hasta que llegase el momento- dice abrazando a Harry para que éste le perdonase. Harry- Esta bien y ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?, si se puede saber- dice ya que antes Merlín le había comentado la única manera de llegar hasta aquí. Ginny- He llegado porque tú estabas aquí. El amor que sentimos mutuamente me ha guiado astralmente hasta donde te encontrabas- dice como aclaración al ver la cara que había puesto Harry. Estuvieron un rato hablando de lo que les había pasado después de separarse, de las sensaciones que habían tenido cada uno y de cómo las habían afrontado. Llegado a ese punto Harry abrazó a Ginny al notar que le caían un par de lágrimas. Ginny- No te preocupes estoy bien, sólo recordaba el momento de tú despedida del mundo real y de como yo me iba rota por dentro a mi habitación sin creérmelo. Harry- No pasa nada es comprensible- dice aún abrazando a Ginny. Merlín- Chicos siento romper este momento pero ha llegado la hora de que partas Ginny a informar al resto de que Harry aún sigue vivo y de que no pierdan la esperanza. Harry y Ginny se dan un rápido beso en los labios y luego Ginny le da un abrazo a Merlín antes de salir de la casa. Merlín- Dama, cuídate ya que de ti dependerá el futuro de Harry y del resto del mundo- se lo dice al oído antes de que se fuera de su abrazo protector. Ginny- Eso haré- dice también en bajo y luego le dice a Harry- Cuídate y hazte fuerte para poder vivir tranquilos. Sale de la casa se vuelve a transformar en el fénix blanco, aparece en cielo una luz azul por donde pasa el ave volando como una exhalación y desaparece de la vista de Merlín y de Harry. Merlín- No te preocupes, ella estará bien. Vete a la cama que tienes que descansar para afrontar con energía tu prueba para entrar en la antigua orden. Harry- Es verdad, mañana tendré que madrugar para afrontar lo que me has dicho que me harían. Harry vuelve a entrar en la casa, se echa en la cama y se queda dormido mientras piensa en todo lo que le había pasado hoy. Hogwarts: Mientras en la casa Gryffindor estaban preocupados por el estado de Ginny cuando se quedó dormida profundamente y que no despertaba hiciesen lo que hiciesen. Alrededor suyo se había formado un grupo considerable de gente hasta que había llegado Dumbledore con las embrujadas. La mayor de ellas, Prue, le había tomado el pulso y le había realizado una serie de pruebas para averiguar lo que le ocurría. Prue- Se trata de la proyección astral- le dice a Dumbledore, el cual respira tranquilamente. Dumbledore- Bien, todo el mundo fuera de aquí. Ginny sólo se encuentra un poco indispuesta y es aconsejable no molestarla ya que se encuentra muy sensible por lo de Harry. Todo el mundo sale de la habitación de los de quinto, quedando sólo Dumbledore y las embrujadas. Dumbledore-¿Qué hacemos para que vuelva? Prue- No se puede hacer nada. Piper- Ahí mi hermana tiene razón. Ocurrió algo parecido el día de mi boda. Al oírlo Prue se pone un poco colorada. Phoebe- Lo única que se puede hacer es esperar su regreso. Paige- ¿Dónde creéis que habrá estado? Piper- Paige, deja de decir estupideces. Como demonios lo vamos a saber. Y cuando estaban a punto de discutir notaron como Ginny se empezaba a mover en su cama, señal de que había vuelto. Dumbledore para que despertase la mueve un poco. Ginny- Harry, sigue vivo- es lo primero que dice al despertarse. Dumbledore- Ginny, Harry está muerto no se pudo demostrar que estaba vivo- dice tristemente. Phoebe- Espera Dumbledore, puede que Ginny si sepa donde está el chico. Proyección Astral. Prue- Sí, puede ser que tenga razón-dice como si lo hubiese recordado y dándole la razón a su hermana. Dumbledore se dirige a las embrujadas y habla con ellas sobre como tratar este tipo de situaciones y si les podían dejar solos. Las embrujadas un poco enfadadas salen de la habitación ya que ellas querían saber donde se encontraba Harry pero no era lo único que estaba en la habitación a parte de ellos ya que se encontraba también una rata que no había vuelto a Hogwarts desde hace tres años. Dumbledore- Ginny, ¿podrías decirme dónde has estado?- dice sonriendo comprensiblemente para que se abriera la chica. Ginny- He estado con Harry y con Merlín- al oír esto Dumbledore se queda un rato sorprendido pero no dice nada- en un lugar desconocido totalmente para mi pero me ha parecido que era una especie de dimensión espacial-tiempo. Dumbledore- ¿Estás segura de que estaba con él, Merlín? Ginny- Estoy segura como soy la Dama del Lago y heredera de Ravenclaw. ¿Por? Dumbledore- Eso quiere decir que su entrenamiento va a comenzar, ya me lo temía el año pasado cuando sus poderes empezaron aparecer- dice cayendo en la cuenta del asunto y viendo el error que había cometido al dar a Harry por muerto tan precipitadamente- Tengo que avisar al resto de que Harry sigue con vida pero no diré el motivo de su desaparición ya que podría levantar críticas y sobre avisar a Voldemort. Dumbledore sale de la habitación y cuando lo iba hacer también la rata, Ginny con un rápido movimiento de mano la encierra en tarro irrompible. Ginny- Te creías que no me había dado cuenta de tú presencia al ser una rata. Puede que ellos lo hubieran pasado por alto pero yo no- dice sonriendo malignamente mientras la rata intentaba hacer cualquier cosa por salir- No se puede salir, está encantado para que no se rompa. Aun así la rata, Colagusano, intentaba salir por todos los medios de esa situación para volver con su amo y contarle lo que había ocurrido. Ginny- No vas a ir a ningún sitio que no sea Azkaban pero no será hasta finales de curso cuando mi amado vuelva. Y así darle una sorpresa- dice adivinando en parte el pensamiento de Colagusano.  
........................................ En otra parte del castillo se estaba hablando del asunto de Harry, donde se encontraba Dumbledore, las embrujadas, McGonagall, Sirius y Snape, este último para informar a Voldemort con el consentimiento de Dumbledore. Dumbledore- Según lo que me ha contado Ginny y la información que he conseguido averiguar podemos asegurar de que Harry no está muerto sino en otra dimensión que ninguno de nosotros podemos llegar. McGonagall- ¿Cómo volverá, el chico? Dumbledore- Cuando acabe su misión en ese lugar volverá. Sirius- Pero...- pero no puede seguir ya que Dumbledore con una mirada lo silencia porque no había terminado de hablar. Dumbledore- Volverá a este mundo ya que es el Señor de los Caminos- dice terminando. Paige- ¿El qué? Sirius- Si no me falla mi memoria el Señor de los Caminos, no era otro que Merlín. Dumbledore- Sí, así es. Y como Harry es descendiente directo de Merlín también tiene ese nombre, que vigila que el pasado, el presente y el futuro se mantengan estables- dice al ver la cara de extraños que ponían algunos de los presentes- Y como Merlín desapareció, los tiempos han ido cómo han querido por parte de los magos, en especial para los magos oscuros. Ya que Merlín cuando estaba entrenaba a los magos elegidos para acabar con la amenaza- dice para completar la historia del Señor de los Caminos. McGonagall- ¿Y cómo Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina? Dumbledore- Según los libros, el Señor de los Caminos es inmortal y aparece cuando se le necesita a no ser que esté retenido que es entonces cuando aparece uno nuevo- mira a todos para saber si con esa reunión se había resuelto las dudas de todos los presentes y al ver que no las tenía, continúa hablando- Me parece que habrá que avisar del fallo cometido al dar por muerto a Harry aunque sólo sea para tranquilizar, así que McGonagall ves al Ministerio y da parte de lo que ha acontecido- McGonagall sale de la sala hacia el Ministerio de Magia, se vuelve hacia Sirius- Sirius, avisa a la Orden de que se vallan preparando para un posible enfrentamiento contra Voldemort- Sirius sin dar quejas sale también de la sala no antes de haberse transformado en el perro negro, ahora Dumbledore miraba hacia Snape- Snape, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer pero no des demasiado- Snape con una mirada fría sale de la sala decidido- Me parece que nos hemos quedado solos, queridas. La sala se queda un poco silenciosa durante un par de segundos esperando que alguno de los presentes hablase primero. Prue- La vuelta de Harry lo cambia de nuevo todo. Dumbledore- Sí, señorita más de lo que pensáis- dice tristemente al recordar cosas pasadas. Paige- ¿A qué te refieres? Piper- Paige, deja de molestar haciendo preguntas que tu ya sabes. Paige- No, no sé. ¡Venga!, di- dice de manera suplicante de manera que todos se ríen de su gracia. Dumbledore- Está bien, pero me parecía que vosotras ya lo sabríais- se toma un poco de tiempo para ordenarse sus ideas y continuar hablando- Verás cuando Harry vuelva de su experiencia será otra persona totalmente distinta a la que conociésemos en el pasado. Paige- Está bien. Phoebe- Habrá que deshacer las mochilas- dice pensando- Voy yo, y de paso envío una lechuza para informar a nuestros maridos de todo este asunto. Phoebe sale de la sala hacia la lechucería. Dumbledore- Os pensabais marchar tan pronto de aquí. Prue- Verás, sin Harry no podemos conseguir lo que tu ya sabes y por eso decidimos volver a casa lo antes posible e intentar allí alguna manera de para los pies a ese ser. Dumbledore- Sabéis perfectamente que ese ser no se puede para así como así. Ahora lo que necesitáis es tiempo para prepararos vosotras y también a la Dama. Y en la sala continúan hablando de temas importantes que podrían decidir el futuro del planeta pero que no se pueden decir ya que en otra parte del tiempo y de lugar un muchacho va a despertar.  
  
............................................. En un lugar fuera del tiempo: Harry muy lentamente empieza a abrir los ojos, y siente no se por qué un espasmos de dolor. Al incorporarse un poco se encontró contemplando un techo de roca sólida con vigas de madera muy adornadas. Cuando intentó incorporarse del todo unas manos de forma firme pero tierna le obligaron a mantenerse tumbado. Harry-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó desconcertado. Voz -En las casas de curación del castillo del Fénix, en la mañana del dos de Agosto, para tu información, veo que ya estás despierto, eso alegrará al Señor.- Respondió la voz más dulce que Harry había escuchado en su vida. Y, escuchado esto, Harry cayó de nuevo en un sueño pero esta vez intranquilo. Cuando se despertó de nuevo, se encontró en una habitación diferente, con varias personas mirándole, y, cuando se incorporó, se encontró con cordiales sonrisas y miradas aliviadas. Otra Voz- Veo que ya estás mejor, joven, entonces debo darte la bienvenida a mis dominios, pues yo soy el Señor del castillo del Fénix: bienvenido. Harry se extrañó de que todos fuesen vestidos de una manera, aunque recordó que Merlín le dijo que le mandaría a una época diferente a la suya. Se fijo con más detenimiento y comprobó que eran muy medievales, con blasones con escudos de armas. El Señor iba vestido de negro y plata, como el resto, pero con una sobrevesta con un fénix bordado, pero todos, llevaban espada al cinto. Harry, tras pensar un rato, preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero temiendo escuchar la respuesta: Harry -¿En qué año estamos? La misma Voz- En el año 1002 de Nuestro Señor- Harry casi se muere del susto Harry-¿Encontrasteis algo junto a mi cuando me recogisteis? Otra voz -Si te refieres a tu varita, no te preocupes, esta bajo tu almohada, has tenido la suerte de que te recojamos un grupo de magos, jovencito, pero ahora descansa, ya hablaremos esta noche con más detenimiento. Harry estuvo todo el tiempo antes de la cena cavilando: ¿Cómo Merlín le hubiese llevado a esa época sin darse cuenta? ¿Quién serían esas personas? ¿De qué manera le habían encontrado? y otras muchas preguntas sin mucha relevancia. Al final concluyo que por lo menos estaba entre magos, eso ya era algo positivo en aquella época. Cuando le avisaron que se le esperaba en el salón en quince minutos, Harry se vistió con las ropas que le habían dado, una túnica blanca sin más adorno que un fénix dorado en la hebilla del cinturón. Le acompañó una doncella hasta la puerta del comedor donde se sorprendió al ver que todos le miraban curiosos y se dirigió hacia la mesa que presidía a las demás a una seña del Señor del castillo. Todo el mundo llevaba túnicas de color blanco o de distintos tonos de grises, pero todas con intrincadas runas en plata. Todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa alta llevaban túnicas negras con runas plateadas excepto el Señor que tenía la suya toda bordeada de plata con runas en oro sobre ésta. A Harry se le indicó que se sentara junto al Señor, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, un fénix completamente dorado se posó en su hombro, era casi el doble que Fawkes y cuando esto pasó, un silencio de muerte cayó sobre el salón y fue roto por la voz del Señor: Señor -Bueno, esto si que es extraño, un Fénix Real, eso me hace preguntarme aún más cosas sobre ti, pues éste fénix te ha elegido y únicamente eligen al Lord del Fénix como señor, y sólo puede haber uno a la vez. Cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes.- No era una pregunta, era una orden. Harry -Mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo del año 2003, preferiría no decir más para no alterar el futuro. Señor -Puedo asegurarte que tu apellido no es Potter, eso seguro, y también puedo asegurarte que yo soy tu ancestro. Pero ahora explícame cómo llegaste aquí, Harry Gryffindor, pues ése es tu apellido, no lo dudes ni por un momento, ya que yo soy Godric Gryffindor y únicamente una persona que sea descendiente mío por línea directa y paterna puede ser un lord del Fénix.- Acto seguido, Harry se limitó a explicar a Godric lo que le había pasado con Voldemort, luego el encuentro con Merlín y hablado con él hasta que había despertado aquí. Godric -No entiendo cómo te sorprendió lo que te ocurrió con lo de la maldición asesina siendo quien eres, un Mago de Batalla, además. ¿No lo sabías?- Preguntó al ver la cara asombrada de Harry, y aún se sorprendió más cuando le dijo que lo único que había estudiado sobre los Magos de Batalla era que eran extremadamente poderosos y que se habían extinguido 600 años antes de su época. Esto sorprendió a Godric mucho y, acto seguido, le ofreció a Harry la posibilidad de convertirse en uno, no sin antes advertirle que podía morir durante el entrenamiento e, incluso, durante la prueba de admisión. Harry aceptó sin dudarlo, pues Godric también le dijo que un Mago de Batalla sin entrenar era un peligro tanto para él mismo como para las personas cercanas. Tras acabar la cena, Harry fue llevado a una gran sala de piedra vacía y sin adornos y se le encerró dentro. Acto seguido, la voz de Godric vino de no se sabía donde y le dijo: Godric -Debes llegar al final del corredor que se abrirá frente a ti. Te darás cuenta, te hemos quitado tu varita, pues un Mago de Batalla debe saber controlar todos sus poderes sin varita- Harry se dio cuenta alarmado de que lo que decía Godric era verdad- Pero lo más importante es que debes recoger todas las banderas rojas que te encuentres por el camino. Buena suerte, Heredero. Acto seguido, un muro de roca se hizo a un lado y mostró un foso de lava ardiente con un cofre suspendido encima de él, el cofre contenía una bandera y se estaba cerrando. Sin saber cómo, Harry empezó a levitar como le había enseñado Phoebe y, con una pirueta acrobática, cogió la bandera y aterrizó al otro lado. Tras coger otras tres banderas (una debajo del agua, otra tras un muro de fuego y otra más en el centro de un tornado), llegó a una sala donde le aguardaba un Mago de Batalla de túnica gris claro. El enfrentamiento fue terrorífico, los hechizos volaron de un sitio al otro, pero Harry, no sabía cómo, hacía aparecer una barrera dorada a su alrededor cada vez que parecía que un hechizo iba a tocarlo. Al fin, Harry consiguió aturdir al Mago de Batalla con un hechizo. Se sentía extraño, lleno de un poder que no sabía poseer. Cuando se dirigió a la siguiente sala, se encontró con otro Mago de Batalla con la túnica un tono más oscuro, pero resulto presa fácil para un Harry extasiado ante su poder. De repente y tras deshacerse de otros cuatro Magos de Batalla más, cada cual con la túnica más oscura, llegó a una sala con una calavera de plata justo en el centro. Entonces la voz de Godric dijo: Godric -Pon la mano sobre la calavera y no la quites pase lo que pase, pues si lo haces, morirás. Harry se acercó temeroso a la calavera y puso su mano sobre ella. El dolor que sintió justo después era inimaginable, era como si la calavera luchase mentalmente con él, era incluso peor -mucho peor, pensó Harry- que la maldición Cruciatus, pero de repente, se sintió lleno de energía y tras una lucha que duró más de dos horas, consiguió vencer a la calavera. Acto seguido, todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció y se encontró en el centro de un estadio donde se encontraban todos los habitantes del castillo. Godric -Excelente- dijo- enséñanos la palma de tu mano derecha, por favor- pero palideció visiblemente al ver lo que estaba en la mano de su heredero. Él esperaba ver un fénix, como en la suya, pero aparte de eso aparecían unas antiguas runas, cuatro para ser exactos, que simbolizaban los cuatro elementos y, además, aparecía un sol, una serpiente y un fénix estampados en fuego sobre su frente, estos signos aparecían alternativamente. Luego, todo cambió para convertirse en el tatuaje del fénix. En un instante, Godric apareció a su lado y le dijo: Godric -Ven conmigo, ahora- y, cuando estuvieron solos en una sala le dijo -Época de grandes tribulaciones la tuya para que el poder del fénix, los cuatro maestros elementales y el Señor de los Caminos se unan en una sola persona- pero se guardó lo de la serpiente al no saber lo que significaba exactamente- Yo personalmente te tomaré a mi cuidado como estudiante. Pero, primero, se te instruirá en los antiguos artes de la guerra durante un año, el entrenamiento durará unos cuatro años, más o menos, y eso yendo aprisa- viendo la cara asombrada de Harry añadió- no te preocupes, como viajero del tiempo y Señor de los Caminos, no envejecerás físicamente, pero madurarás psíquicamente que es lo importante.  
................................... Harry no necesitó un año, sino ocho meses para convertirse en un maestro de los antiguos artes que eran: montar a caballo, artes marciales, lucha con la espada, los cuchillos y el arco, supervivencia y lo más importante: fortaleza física. Después de estos ocho meses, Harry era más fuerte, más rápido, más ágil y, sobre todo, más mortífero. Pero entonces empezó lo realmente difícil: su adiestramiento como Mago de Batalla, fue algo realmente brutal, era entrenado sin compasión y podía ser atacado por cualquier otro Mago de Batalla en cualquier momento. Harry pensó que los Magos de Batalla eran una especie de aristócratas entre los magos, nada más lejos de la verdad pues, aunque para un Mago de Batalla era literalmente imposible trabajar para el mal, usaban los trucos más directos y barriobajeros posibles. Harry aprendió todo tipo de trucos sucios y despiadados, como una vez le dijo Godric: "Te voy a llevar hasta el borde de la muerte sino más allá, Harry, vas a entrar en el fuego que lo quema todo, absolutamente todo, y hay dos salidas, puedes morir o puedes salir reforjado de las llamas del infierno, duro como el metal meteórico, implacable y frío como el acero más puro. Solo hay una cosa segura, no volverás a ser el mismo." Dos largos años pasaron, y, entonces una buena mañana, en el desayuno. Godric -Bienvenido, Mago de Batalla, yo te nombro Gran Maestro de Magos de Batalla, Señor del Fénix, Señor de los Caminos, y Señor de los Reptiles - esto último lo dijo más como una obligación por lo que vio después de la lucha contra la calavera aun así no le gustaba nada ese titulo- Levántate y únete a nosotros, se te conocerá, a partir de este momento como Morwen Miriel -y, dicho esto, Las ropas de Harry cambiaron para convertirse en unas iguales a las de Godric- He aquí tus armas y tu cinturón, jamás te separes de ellas. Mañana marcharas a tu tiempo, heredero, haz renacer la orden, adelante y buena suerte. Las despedidas fueron sentidas sobretodo con una doncella que a Harry le sonaba mucho pero no sabía de qué, pero todas ellas eran necesarias. Al fin, el momento de partir llegó y Harry se vistió a la manera de los Magos de Batalla: Pantalones negros con botas hasta las rodillas negras con borlas plateadas, Blusa negra con trabajos en plata y oro en cuello y puños, capa negra con runas doradas por todo el borde y guantes de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta medio brazo; además, la capa tenía una capucha que siempre llevaba puesta así como una bufanda que le tapaba el rostro de nariz para abajo dejando su cara entre tinieblas. Como accesorios llevaba su espada, su arco y un carcaj de flechas a la espalda, varios puñales y dardos escondidos así como algunas estrellas arrojadizas en sus antebrazos bajo guardas de cuero y plata, su cinturón negro, lleno de pequeños compartimientos y con la hebilla del fénix dorada y con esmeraldas por ojos y lo más importante, el Anillo del Fénix que era un sencillo anillo de oro con una gema magnífica engarzada y con el dibujo de un fénix llameante en ella. Volvamos ahora a sus armas la espada era una arma con filo de hierro meteórico casi imposible de romper y empuñadura de diente de basilisco finamente trabajada, su arco era de fibras negras y blancas engarzadas en oro y profusamente trabajadas, para el ojo inexperto, se trataba de un arco magnífico, pero las fibras de las que estaba hecho eran hueso de dragón, la cuerda era de pelo de cola de unicornio, y, por lo tanto irrompible y, para acabar, los extremos eran de cuerno de unicornio tallado; las estrellas arrojadizas, los dardos y los filos de los cuchillos eran de hierro meteórico y las empuñaduras de éstos últimos de hueso de dragón. Pero lo más extraño, era el carcaj de flechas, pues era de piel de dragón engarzada en plata y las flechas eran totalmente negras excepto por los penachos que eran de diferentes colores dependiendo del veneno que llevase la flecha, era el mismo esquema de color utilizado en los dardos. Todas sus armas eran un claro exponente de la artesanía de los Magos de Batalla y habían sido construidas y adornadas por el propio Godric, además, todas tenían un adorno común, tres pequeños fénix grabados en oro blanco. Así atraviado, se dirigió a los establos acompañado de su fénix: Eros y tomó su caballo de batalla, de la raza del monte Fénix, más grande que un caballo normal, más inteligente e inmensamente más peligroso. Todo él irradiaba un aura de tranquilidad y poder. Pero ya era el momento de partir y llegó a la puerta que daba a los Caminos, a la que estaba dentro del propio castillo del Fénix, y con un destello de luz, volvió a su tiempo.  
  
...................................... Hogwarts: Mientras Harry sufría todo lo necesario para convertirse en un Mago de Batalla, en el mundo mágico todos se sorprendieron de la vuelta de Harry a excepción de Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Snape, las embrujadas y lo más raro de todo Hermione también. La noticia se comunicó durante el desayuno con lo que todas las miradas del Comedor se dirigían hacia Ginny, es decir, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando el Comedor estaba más vacío. Hermione- Ginny, luego te tengo que contar una cosa que he descubierto de Harry y que me parece que te interesará. A ti también, Ron- dijo al ver la cara del otro, al no poderse enterar igual que su hermana de lo que le pasaba a Harry. Ginny- Por mi no hay problema, pero tendrá que ser después de las clases- dice un poco curiosa. Hermione- Ok, ya nos veremos entonces- mira el reloj- Ron llegaremos tarde a nuestra primera clase de la mañana- cogió a Ron a rastras y se fueron a Transformación. Pasó todo el día sin incidentes si se puede llamar a eso: una pequeña discusión con Draco Malfoy que no había cambiado nada desde que le habían devuelto la "vida". El lugar de reuniones como habían previsto era una habitación que habían descubierto el año pasado y que pertenecía a los fundadores de Hogwarts. Hermione- No creo que Ginny tarde mucho en venir- le dijo a Ron. Ron- No tardará mucho en venir, mi hermana suele ser muy puntual. Acabado de decir esto, la puerta se abrió y entro en ella una Ginny llena de curiosidad sobre lo que le tenía que contar Hermione. Ginny- Hermione, ¿qué eso que me tienes que contar sobre Harry? Hermione- Sabes que Harry está muy avanzado en Psique- Ginny asiente- Eso en un mago que utiliza varita sólo puede indicar una cosa: es un Mago de Batalla- al oírlo Ginny abrió la boca ya que no pensaba que le dirían eso- Sí, lo sé, es muy fuerte. Yo también me sorprendí en un primer instante pero si lo analizamos vemos que es muy lógico al venir de que estirpe viene. Los otros dos se le quedan mirando un momento, sin comprender del todo lo que había dicho Hermione pero sobretodo lo último. Hermione- Harry es descendiente de Gryffindor, o lo habíais olvidado- dijo molesta al ver que era la única que se acordaba pero no era así- Godric Gryffindor fundó una Orden de Magos después de la muerte de su prometida para luchar contra el mal y así poderse vengar de alguna manera de aquella perdida pero por causa desconocidas la Orden desapareció hace 600 años. Y actualmente hay una sustituta a esa Orden creada por Dumbledore- dice muy orgullosa de si misma al ver que los otros dos ponían caras de asombro pero Ginny la ponía más por disimular que por asombro ya que Dumbledore se lo había dicho para prepararla. Ron- ¿Quién era la prometida de Gryffindor? y ¿por qué desapareció la Orden?- pregunta con curiosidad ya que Hermione no lo había comentado. Hermione- Por desgracia, ninguna de esas dos cosas he podido encontrar y eso que he buscado en todas partes, hasta en la prohibida- añade para que Ron no se lo dijese- Pero me gustaría saberlo a mi también. Ginny, a ti no. Ginny no contesta ya que estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado junto a Harry durante su visita al otro lado de la realidad. Ron la sacude para que reaccionase. Ginny- ¿Qué pasa?- dice sobresaltándose. Ron- Parecía como si no estuvieras aquí y eso no es bueno. Además, Hermione te estaba hablando- dice enfadándose. Ginny- Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en lo último que había dicho Hermione. Hermione- No te preocupes, no era nada importante- dice quitando hierro al asunto y para que Ron se calmase. Ya en la sala común, todos estaban mirando un cartel clavado en la pared. Los tres se dirigen hacia el cartel y leen: Primer partido de Quidditch el día 4 de diciembre que enfrentará al equipo de Gryffindor contra el de Slytherin. Ron al terminarlo de leer traga saliva ya que no había prestado mucha atención al Quidditch últimamente al tener a Harry en el equipo pero que ahora no estaba él perderían estrepitosamente si no encontraban un sustituto mediocre hasta que volviese Harry. Ron- Me parece que habrá que hacer una reunión de emergencia para elegir un buscador y capitán- les dice a las chicas ya que el año pasado Harry había sido elegido capitán del equipo mientras que Ron fue elegido como guardián. Ron sube a la habitación y al rato vuelve con una nota que la pega en la pared para que el resto del equipo estuviera al tanto si no veía a todos para decírselo. Hermione- Buena idea has tenido Ron- dice cuando Ron se sienta a su lado y le da un beso en los labios dulcemente. Al verlo Ginny se entristece al recordar lo que le hacía Harry y echa unas lágrimas silenciosas que nadie ve. Al no saber lo que hacer ya que habían acabado los deberes, empiezan a jugar al ajedrez mágico entre ellos: Ginny gana a Hermione con dificultades, Ron gana a Hermione con suma facilidad ya que ésta le había hecho prometer que no se dejaría ganar por ser su novia, y la final fue entre Ron y Ginny y no se sabe muy bien pero ganó Ginny con un jaque mate impresionante con una torre, un alfil y la reina. Hermione- Me parece que el maestro ha sido superado por su hermana- dice divertida al ver la cara que se le ponía a Ron al ver como perdía. Ron al poco tiempo reacciona de lo ocurrido y le da la mano a una Ginny sonrojada por los elogios que estaba recibiendo de los mejores amigos de Harry. A eso de las once se fueron a la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día pero sobretodo una persona estaba pensando en lo que debía estar pasando Harry.  
  
........................... El tiempo en Hogwarts pasó volando hasta que llegó el día de empezar de nuevo las clases pero antes de todo saber que no se había elegido un buscador y por eso el partido se perdió por más de cien puntos. Durante el desayuno Ron y Hermione estaban desayunando tranquilamente hasta que éste se exalta al no ver a su hermana en el sitio de siempre. Ron- ¿Dónde esta Ginny? Hermione- Está en la mesa de los profesores hablando con Dumbledore de no sé que asunto que no me ha querido especificar- dice como no dándole importancia a lo que le decía. Ron le mira con cara de extrañado al ver que Hermione no se interesaba por ese asunto ya que ella no es así. Ron- Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? Hermione- A mi nada...- pero no termina la frase ya que se calla al ver que Ginny se sentaba en su sitio habitual muy contenta y que Dumbledore pedía la palabra para hablar. Dumbledore- Parece ser que tendremos un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras dentro de poco ya que yo no puedo estar siempre al tener obligaciones- dice ya que el año pasado se vio obligado a ser profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras al no haber ningún profesor para esa materia. Todo el mundo se calló enseguida hasta los profesores sentían curiosidad por saber más de ese nuevo profesor. Dumbledore- También diría que se inaugurará un Duelo de Lucha que dirigirá este nuevo profesor y Snape si es tan amable- mira hacia Snape que afirma con la cabeza seguro de si mismo ya que el otro sería algún patán. Voz- ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo profesor?- se oye gritar a uno de los alumnos. Dumbledore- Su nombre es Morwen Miriel y no es una persona con la cual jugar- dice muy serio- Cambiando de tema me complace deciros que este año se celebrará una fiesta de disfraces el día catorce de Febrero como día de San Valentín. Cuando se dirigían a sus clases, Ron dicía todo tipo de preguntas sobre como sería el nuevo profesor y que tal sería. El tiempo pasó como siempre muy rápido hasta que llegó la última hora de clase que era Adivinación. Ron se sentó donde siempre se sentaba en los anteriores cursos. Profesora Trelawney- Hoy empezaremos a ver el tarot avanzado- dice repartiendo las barajas a los alumnos- Weasly siéntate con las señoritas Parvati y Lavender necesitarás que alguien te eche las cartas y luego tú lo harás. Las dos chicas sueltan unas risillas tontas al oír lo que había dicho la profesora y éste se levanta a regadientes hasta donde se encontraban ellas. La profesora explicó como se hacía exactamente la forma correcta de echarlas. Cuando le estaban echando las cartas a Ron, la profesora Trelawney se acerca por detrás y mira las cartas de éste. Profesora Trelawney- Vaya jovencito, vas a tener un futuro muy movidito y lleno de sorpresas buenas y malas y... Oh, no- se coge un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y se suena la nariz- Me parece que ya hemos acabado por hoy. Podéis recoger- dice mirando tristemente hacia Ron.  
........................................ En ese mismo tiempo en un bosque cercano: Harry se encontraba en un bosque al norte de Inglaterra dirigiéndose hacia Hogwarts cuando escuchó ruidos de una batalla cerca de donde se encontraba. Se acercó con cautela hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos y llegó a un claro del bosque y lo que vio le enfureció: varios elfos habían caído en una emboscada de los mortífagos, estaban ocho elfos, la mitad de los cuales estaban malheridos y les rodeaban unos diez mortífagos. Harry tocó su anillo y su aspecto cambió, era más alto y su pelo era más largo, la cicatriz había desaparecido y, por último, sus ojos eran de un color dorado intenso, era la apariencia que había elegido para sí el Señor del Fénix cuando no quería que le reconociesen. Los mortífagos estaban a punto de darles el golpe de gracia a los elfos cuando se escuchó una terrible explosión y Harry penetró en el claro mientras todos le miraban. Harry -¡Basta ya! Malditos mortífagos, dejad las varitas en el suelo o lo pagaréis.- inmediatamente, los mortífagos apuntaron sus varitas hacia Harry y murmuraron diferentes hechizos, pero Harry alzó la mano y los hechizos rebotaron contra los que los habían lanzado y solamente dos de ellos consiguieron esquivarlos. Uno de los dos mortífagos supervivientes fue aturdido por un elfo y el otro se encontró con que Harry le había quitado la varita con una mano y con la otra le tenía cogido del cuello y lo alzaba dos palmos del suelo. Harry -Te lo advertí Nott, deja la varita en el suelo, pero tuvisteis que jugar conmigo, afortunadamente ninguno de los elfos parece haber muerto, sino, abrías pagado con tu vida el hecho de desafiar a Morwen Miriel.- la voz de Harry era fría e irradiaba poder. De pronto, un destello rojo rodeó la mano con la que tenía preso a Nott aturdiéndolo y lo envió contra un árbol cercano. Después se dirigió a los elfos en su propia lengua. Harry -¿Estáis bien, buena gente?- Los elfos lo miraron extrañados, a ese hombre no lo conocían de nada, y solo cuatro personas en el mundo mágico sabían hablar su lengua y ninguna de ellas podía enseñarla, estas personas eran los tres embajadores humanos y Albus Dumbledore. Elfo -Estamos bien gracias a ti Miriel, gracias al cielo que apareciste a tiempo, pero no te conocemos, ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué hablas nuestra lengua?- Pero todas sus preguntas quedaron contestadas cuando el fénix de Harry se posó en su hombro. Harry -Me parece que esto responde a ambas preguntas, majestad- dijo acariciando al fénix con la mano. Elfo -¿Cómo sabes.?- preguntó el elfo perplejo de que el extranjero supiera tanto. Harry -Sé muchas cosas, pero ahora se requiere mi presencia en otro lugar, debo pediros que custodiéis a estos prisioneros, pues Azkaban no es segura mientras la guarden los dementores. Elfo -¿La prisión de los magos no es segura? Harry -No mientras la guarden los dementores, fieles seguidores de Voldemort pero el ministerio no lo quiere reconocer- así la pregunta fue aclarada sin ninguna duda posterior. Elfo -Permite, por lo menos, que te invitemos a venir con nosotros a descansar un rato en nuestro puesto de guardia, no queda lejos. Harry- Esta vez debo decir que no, volveremos a vernos, si tenéis algún problema con Voldemort hacédmelo saber. Ahora tengo que ir a Hogwarts a resolver unos problemas que tengo allí. Elfo- No te preocupes, te mantendremos informado, gracias de nuevo por la ayuda, adiós. Harry- Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro- y, diciendo esto, Harry silvó profundamente un extaño sonido y apareció entre los árboles un hermoso caballo negro, Diablo, lo monta y desaparece entre la espesura hacia Hogwarts. Hogwarts: Durante la cena Ron le cuenta todo lo que había pasado en Adivinación a Hermione. Hermione- No te extrañe, si a Harry cada dos por tres le predecía la muerte. Miralo por otro lado, como no está Harry tiene que predecir a alguien la muerte y te ha tocado a ti. Ron- Ya, si se mirá a sí. De repente las muertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y apareció delante de ellas un hombre cubierto por una capucha dorada con destellos verdes. El hombre muy lentamente pero sin pausas se acerca donde está Dumbledore y empieza a hablar una lengua desconocida para todos exceptuando a Dumbledore ya que estaba hablando con él. La lengua que hablaba no era otra que élfico. Dumbledore una vez que terminó de hablar con el visitante encapuchado se levanta para que todos lo escuchasen. Dumbledore- Ya sé que es muy tarde pero os quiero presentar a vuestro nuevo profesor de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- mientras decía esto el encapuchado se quitaba la capucha. Al hacerlo levanto muchos "Oh" entre los estudiantes ya que lo vieron fue a Morwen Miriel antes conocido como Harry que llevaba pantalones negros con botas hasta las rodillas negras con borlas plateadas, blusa negra con trabajos en plata y oro en cuello y puños, capa negra con runas doradas por todo el borde y guantes de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta medio brazo; además, la capa tenía una capucha que siempre llevaba puesta así como una bufanda que le tapaba el rostro de nariz para abajo dejando su cara entre tinieblas. Como accesorios llevaba su espada, su arco y un carcaj de flechas a la espalda, varios puñales y dardos escondidos así como algunas estrellas arrojadizas en sus antebrazos bajo guardas de cuero y plata, su cinturón negro, lleno de pequeños compartimientos y con la hebilla del fénix dorada y con esmeraldas por ojos y lo más importante, el Anillo del Fénix que era un sencillo anillo de oro con una gema magnífica engarzada y con el dibujo de un fénix llameante en ella- A que impresiona, la visión del nuevo profesor- dice muy divertido por las caras que habían puesto todos los presentes- Pues me parece que ya es hora de acostarse. Miriel se queda comiendo mientras que los alumnos y profesores aún impresionados por la visión del nuevo profesor se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones hablando de ello. Al día siguiente, todos miraban hacia la mesa de los profesores donde Miriel y Dumbledore hablaban en élfico mientras que el resto de profesores ponían caras de incomodo ya que no entendían nada de lo que se decía entre ellos dos. Ron- ¿De dónde crees que vendrá?- pregunta mirando hacia la mesa de profesores mientras se mete en la boca un pastel. Hermione- Por las pintas diría que no es de aquí pero no estoy segura- dice comiendo sin mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores ya que la primera vez que lo vió se puso roja y Ron se puso como una furia cuando le explicó el motivo de su enrojecimiento y para colmo Ginny se había puesto de parte de Ron aún más enfadada que él. Ginny- No lo creo, ya que Dumbledore parece que lo conociese de toda la vida- dice mientras mira a la mesa de los profesores. Ron- ¿Cuándo tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?, me muero de ganas para saber cómo es este profesor- dice emocionado. Hermione- Tenemos después del almuerzo, a mi también me gustaría saber cómo es de bueno como profesor- dice mirando por fin hacia la mesa de los profesores pero esta vez se contiene de ponerse roja. Pasaron las clases como siempre, Historia aburrida como siempre dando la revolución de calderos del siglo XIX, transformación más dura que nunca ya que tenían que transformar a sus compañeros en animales y la única que había conseguido algo había sido Hermione y la última clase antes del almuerzo fue pociones, en la cual Snape había quitado un montón de puntos a Gryffindor por tonterías ya que se rumoreaba desde primera hora del día de que el nuevo profesor le había medio ridicularizado delante de Dumbledore diciendo que no estaba capacitado de enseñar clases de Duelo pero Dumbledore había apoyado a Snape. Por esa razón, Snape se desahoga su furia quitando puntos a Gryffindor sin ningún motivo, por ejemplo: levantar la mano para preguntar alguna cosa, una poción medio acuosa o que alguno se le cayese al suelo algún ingrediente. Después del almuerzo tan esperado por los de sexto, llegó la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ron- Me ha dicho uno de séptimo, que las clases que da son muy entretenidas e interesantes, mejores que las del profesor Lupín y más oscuras que las del profesor Moody. Hermione- A sí es verdad- dice sentándose en la silla de siempre mientras que Ron lo hacía en la suya. Entra el profesor cambiado de ropa o por lo menos se había tapado la que llevaba con una túnica de Hogwarts, y los alumnos se callan al instante. Miriel- Bienvenidos a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuros, aquí os enseñaré a defenderos de las artes oscuros y un poco de su historia que nunca antes os podíais imaginar ya que el saber es el poder. Miriel mira a los alumnos uno por uno y cuando lo hace para Ron y Hermione les sonríe con la mejor sonrisa, con lo cual Hermione se sonroja y Ron se enfada al verlo pero no dice nada aunque Miriel esto lo nota. Miriel- Bien, hoy empezaremos con un poco de historia si se le puede llamar eso- se saca de su cinturón un par de botellitas, en una había un liquido verde y en la otra un liquido plateado- Véis estos botes- los chicos asienten intrigados- En uno contiene veneno de Basilisco y en el otro sangre de Unicornio- al oírlo todos se escandalizan y levantan la mano para preguntar al profesor- Ron, haz tu la pregunta que tus compañeros quieren hacerme- dice al ver que Ron no la había levantado por el enfado. Ron- ¿La sangre de unicornio no está prohibida?- dice a regañadientes. Miriel- Así es, pero sólo si el unicornio se le asesina para conseguir la sangre. Antiguamente se domaba a los unicornios para conseguir su sangre para fines medicinales pero hoy en día esto se ha dejado de hacer por la falta de unicornios libres. Al oírlo todos se quedaron de piedra ya que pensaban que los unicornios eran imposible de cazar y de domar aun menos. Neville- ¿ Para qué tipo de medicinas se utilizaba la sangre?- dice timidamente. Miriel- La sangre se utilizaba para mantener a uno con vida lo suficiente para poder encontrar el remedio si éste se encontraba lejos y también se utilizaba con otros ingredientes para realizar pociones energéticas muy potentes y otras que aquí no explicaré por su complejidad- dice sonriendo con su mejor sonrisa que no era tan fría como su voz aunque ésta te diera confianza como si se tratase de un canto del Fénix. Todos al oírlo empiezan a copiar rápidamente ya que estaban intrigados de como se podía hacer esas cosas sin que ninguna maldición o pena cayese sobre ti. Miriel- Alguna otra pregunta antes de continuar la clase- nadie dice nada- Parece que aún sois muy timidos- dice sonriendo- Bien, ahora os diré para que he sacado estos dos botes específicamente.Veréis, el veneno de Basilisco es muy potente pero es rico en nutrientes si sabes la manera de obtenerlo y la manera de hacerlo era mezclándolo con sangre de unicornio, además de las propiedades de ésta que seguro habéis dado el año pasado con Hagrid. La mezcla de estas dos sustancias crea una pócima muy nutritiva y rehabilitante que antiguamente se utilizaba para mantener con vida a los moribundos o en su peor caso a los magos oscuros para el mismo fin- hace aparecer por arte de magia un caldero, echa todo al caldero y lo empieza a calentar a fuego lento. Cuando parecía que iba a sacar el contenido del caldero, abre la ventana y empieza a cantar una canción con lo que atráe a Eros, el fénix real de Miriel. El Fénix se posa en su hombro y empieza a llorar y Miriel coge las lágrimas y las echa al caldero, le da un par de vueltas y recoge la pócima- Veréis, esto último que he hecho es lo que hacen algunos magos para que la pócima sea aún más potente y tenga algunas propiedades nuevas. Pero los alumnos no estaban atentos ya que todos estaban hipnotizados por el Fénix real que había aperecido, sobretodo Ron y Hermione que creían que el único que poseía uno sería Dumbledore. Miriel se da cuenta de ello y les explica que ese Fénix era su compañero, se llamaba Eros y tenía alguna propiedad más que el resto de los fénix pero no dijo nada más ya que en esos momentos tocó la campana avisando del cambio de clase. Miriel- Weasly, Granger quedaros un momento que tengo que deciros un par de cosas. Ron y Hermione al oírlo se quedan de piedra pero no dicen nada mientras todos salían del aula a la próxima clase. Miriel- Ya estamos solos- dice sonriéndoles- De donde vengo apareció un muchacho que vosotros lo conoceréis seguramente, se llamaba Harry Potter. Ron- Eh...Sí, es nuestro mejor amigo, pero cómo lo sabes- dice perplejo mientras que Hermione afirmaba lo que decía éste. Miriel- Yo, lo conocí personalmente y os puedo decir que os echa de menos y que desea estar lo antes posible con vosotros de nuevo- al oírlo Ron y Hermione se ponen contentos al oír que Harry esta bien- Weasly, espera fuera si quieres a la señorita Granger que tengo que hablar de un asunto importante con ella. Ron sale del aula y Miriel mientras arregla el plumaje a Eros. Miriel- Me han dicho, que eres la mejor de la clase. No es cierto. Hermione- Así es- dice extrañada con esa pregunta. Miriel- Así lo espero que sea igual en mis clases ya que estas serán muy difíciles- dice aún arreglando el plumaje del Fénix. Hermione que miraba nerviosa continuamente el reloj porque empezaba en ese momento la siguiente clase. Hermione- Disculpe, profesor. Me gustaría saber cuál es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir es que voy a llegar tarde a la próxima clase. Miriel se da la vuelta y se sienta a escribir algo en un trozo de pergamino. Se levanta y se queda enfrente de Hermione. Miriel- Llamame Miriel, quieres que me gusta que me nombren por mi nombre. Verás, lo que te quería comentar es que no dejes escapar a Ron ya que hacéis una buena pareja- al oírlo Hermione se queda con la boca abierta pero no puede formular ninguna pregunta ya que Miriel continua hablando- Te lo digo ya que me he fijado que te pones colorada cuando me miras a los ojos- al decirlo se Hermione se sonroja como un tomate- y ese no es un buen motivo para que lo vuestro termine y además yo ya tengo novia- le entrega el pergamino que había escrito anteriormente- Con esto no os podrán decir nada si llegáis tarde. A partir de entonces Hermione se comportó adecuadamente cuando estaba delante de Miriel. Cuando Ron y Hermione se perdieron de vista por uno de los pasillos, Miriel cerró la puerta del aula con magia y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore. Al entrar en la puerta del despacho, todos los presentes que se encontraban allí giraron sus cabezas para saber quien había llegado. Dumbledore- Pasa Miriel, te estábamos esperando- dice haciendo un gesto con la mano para que pasase y sonriendo al verlo. Snape- Perdona, Dumbledore pero me parece que esta es una reunión secreta y que gente ajena a la Orden no puede estar presente. Dumbledore- Lo sé, pero él no es alguien ajeno sino el descendiente del fundador de la Orden Antigua. Snape- Dumbledore, sabes que Harry no está aquí y no volverá hasta que no se haga todos los preparativos para la misión. Dumbledore- Lo sé también, pero ese Gryffindor no era el único creador de la antigua Orden. Todos se le quedan mirando con cara de perplejidad mientras Miriel para reafirmar lo dicho por Dumbledore se sube la manga de la túnica y deja al descubierto un tatuaje con un fuego dorado y en el centro la cabeza de un Fénix dorado. Dumbledore- Me parece que con esto se aclaran todas las dudas- se queda un momento callado para que los presentes asimilasen lo dicho y lo visto- Mañana continuaremos charlando pero en otro sitio y en otra situación diferentes a las de ahora. Una vez que los miembros de la Orden salieron silenciosamente mirando con caras de recelo a Miriel, todo se quedó en silencio unos instantes mientras que Dumbledore organizaba sus ideas y Miriel se dedicaba a acariciar a Flaweks. Dumbledore- Me parece que ya puedes recuperar tu forma original o me equivoco si afirmo que debes estar un poco agotado al mantenerte mucho tiempo así. Miriel- Muchas gracias, Nátulcien. Es agotador estar mucho con la forma del Señor del Fénix en los primeros momentos. Dumbledore- ¿Cuándo volverás a abrir la Antigua Orden?- dice picaramente. Miriel- Pues la abriré cuando descubra los Magos de Batalla existentes en Hogwarts para empezar y luego ya se verá. Y tú que harás con la ya existente. Dumbledore- Lo único que puedo hacer será disolverla ya que no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez y además casitodos de la Orden pertenecerán a la que tú abrirás. Miriel- Muy bien era por saberlo. ¿Qué tal le va a mi Nólatári? Dumbledore- Muy bien, va progresando mucho en sus estudios particulares. Y ahora que lo mencionas seguirás con Nólatári con todo lo que conlleva esa relación. Miriel- Claro que sí, yo la amo y ella me ama a mí. Y además no me importa mucho las posibles consecuencias que me puede acarrear- dice volviéndose para acariciar al fénix. Dumbledore- Miriel, no lo digo por eso sino que esa relación puede causar mucho daño a todo el mundo incluido a vosotros cuando no os lo tomáis con verdadero amor y con esperanza. Miriel- No te preocupes eso no ocurrirá. Y espero que manaña recibas la carta de pertenencia a la Antigua Orden- dicho esto vuelve a la forma del Señor del Fénix- Ha sido un placer volver hablar contigo sin necesidad de esconderme. Dumbledore- El placer ha sido mio también y espero que lo dicho aquí sirva de algo. Dicho esto Harry se va a su despacho y Dumbledore medita sobre todo lo ocurrido hoy.  
...................... Esa tarde en la sala de Gryffindor Ron y Hermione estaban haciendo los deberes cuando aparece por la puerta Colin que desde que había desaparecido Harry no se despegaba de Ginny para conseguir algo de ella pero ésta no le hacía ni caso. Colín- Habéis tenido Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ron- Sí, ¿por?- dice despegándose de los deberes de pociones y mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Colín. Colín- Lo decía porque el profesor es un poco raro aunque hay que admitir que se le da bien la materia. Aunque ha ocurrido algo extraño con Ginny. Ron- ¿Qué tipo de cosa?- pregunta esta vez más interesado que enfadado y Hermione levanta la cabeza para escuchar esta parte de la conversación que parecía entretenida. Colín- Pues veréis, el profesor de Defensa tiene algo con Ginny ya que él le ha dicho algo en una lengua extraña y ella se ha sonrojado más que su cabello y luego además ella se ha quedado a charlar con él después de clase- acabado de decir esto, Colín se va a su habitación satisfecho de haberlo dicho. Así tendrá el apoyo del hermano por si acaso ella se resistiera a estar con él. Al oírlo Ron se queda de piedra y se enfada en tal punto que si no fuera por Hermione se hubiera ido a por el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Hermione- Tranquilizate, Ron. Todo esto tiene una explicación razonada y tu hermana seguro que lo puede explicar. Mira por ahí viene- añade al ver que Ginny entraba por el retrato. Ron se levanta del sofá donde se encotraba, hasta Ginny, le coge del brazo y la lleva hasta donde se encontraba Hermione. Ron- Me he enterado lo que ha sucedido hoy en Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, ¿qué dices a eso? Ginny- Pues...- empieza a decir pero es interrumpida por Hermione. Hermione- Ron seguramente el profesor le habrá contado cosas sobre Harry como nos dijo también a nosotros. Ginny- Eso, es lo que me dijo exactamente- dice apurada. Ron- Ya, estas segura porque no querrás que le escriba a nuestra madre. Ginny- Segura y no te preocupes que ya soy mayorcita- dice despidiéndose. Ron- Crees que Ginny nos oculta algo- dice cuando Ginny desaparece escaleras arriba. Hermione- No sé, pero algo seguro.  
................................... Esa noche Miriel abandona su despacho camino hacia la torre de astronomía asegurándose que McGonagall no le perdía de vista, ella se movía prácticamente sin hacer ruido, pero "prácticamente" no era suficiente cuando te ocultabas del Señor del Fénix. Cuando llegó a la torre de astronomía, Miriel alzó las manos hacia el cielo y, al mismo tiempo, el fénix de su cinturón se alzó hasta colocarse entro sus dos manos. Una aureola dorada empezó a rodearle a la vez que recitaba en la lengua de los Magos de Batalla una letanía que decía, más o menos traducida, lo siguiente: Yo Morwen Miriel te llamo, acude a mi llamada escucha la voz de tu amo ayúdame en mi cruzada. Sabes lo que estoy buscando y sabes que es necesario haz que todo vaya resurgiendo para ti esto es obligado. Esto no es una sugerencia te encuentras ante un mandato escucha al Señor del Fénix atiende la voz de tu amo. Sabes que es una emergencia que el arroyo se vuelva río y todos puedan beber de él ¡Desencadena tu poder!. Miriel repitió esta letanía una, dos, tres veces, a la tercera, una luz roja empezó a apareces alrededor de la hebilla y se fue mezclando con la dorada hasta formar una bola de energía roja y dorada, entonces, Miriel alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y exclamó en el extraño idioma: Miriel- ¡¡¡Cumple tu deber, busca otros como yo en el castillo y muéstramelos!!! La bola de energía se rompió en cientos de fragmentos que se dispersaron en cientos de direcciones diferentes antes de desaparecer y Miriel se sentó con mucho trabajo, como si estuviese agotado en un pupitre cercano y miró la hebilla del fénix como si esperase algo, y entonces ocurrió: seis runas aparecieron alrededor de la hebilla para luego fundirse con ella y volver al cinturón de Miriel. Miriel -¡Seis! Dos más de los que yo esperaba- dijo entre jadeos y se arrodilló en el suelo del cansancio del hechizo ya que requería mucha energía. McGonagall no sabía que hacer, si ayudar a Miriel (reconociendo así que le había estado espiando) o esperar, se decidió por lo segundo, y menos mal que lo hizo, ya que al cabo de cinco minutos, Miriel se levantó como si nada y se dirigió a la salida. La profesora fue al despacho de Dumbledore corriendo a explicarle lo que había visto para añadir luego: McGonagall -Profesor, nos está ocultando algo más de lo que sabemos. Dumbledore -Sí lo hace, tendrá una buena razón- y ese fue el final de la discusión. Pero mientras tanto Miriel había hecho que se iba de nuevo a su despacho pero lo que hizo en realidad fue irse a la zona del castillo donde convergían las fuerzas de los cuatro elementos para poder realizar el hechizo de los elementos. Una vez situado en el lugar, Miriel hace aparecer cuatro velas que las coloca en el lugar donde les correspondía para así canalizar mejor la energía y no agotarse demasiado. Luego con un chasqueo de dedos se cambia la ropa del colegio por la túnica ceremonial del Señor del Fénix. Ya preparado todo, Miriel se coloca en el centro y empieza a recitar en una lengua antigua olvidada por todos y sabida por los antiguos Señores del Fénix:  
Yo, Morwen Miriel os pido,  
Madre creadora de todo lo existente,  
Padre protector de lo creado,  
que me enseñéis a vuestros hijos,  
para instruirlos en lo antiguo  
con el fin de proteger  
lo que una vez vostros creaisteis  
y que generaciones anteriores  
defendieron con sus vidas  
por mantener la armonía.  
Os lo pide el Señor del Fénix,  
defensor del bien,  
escucharme y atender mi petición.  
Reclamo vuestra atención  
para hayar sin dificultad  
a vuestros elegidos  
para que vuestra elección no se pierda  
y el mal triunfe en la creación.  
Os lo pide el Señor del Fénix,  
defensor del bien,  
escucharme y atender mi petición. Miriel repitió esta letanía una, dos, tres veces, y a la tercera, aparecieron dos formas difusas que rodearon a Miriel durante unos segundos. Voz de hombre- Señor del Fénix te hemos escuchado. Voz de mujer- Y te concedemos lo que nos pides. Las dos formas se unen para dar lugar a los cuatro elementos: el agua, el fuego, el aire y la tierra. Y antes de que los elementos desapareciesen de la vista de Miriel se oyo: Las dos Voces- Reconocerás a los elegidos por una marca en la frente del elemento que manejen- dicen cada vez más débilmente hasta que se deja de escuchar las voces. Miriel con un movimiento de mano hizo desaparecer todo del lugar por transporte instantáneo. Y luego él desapareció del lugar de la ceremonia y apareció en su despacho para preparar los preparativos de mañana. Al día siguiente, a la hora de desayunar, Miriel fue el último en entrar, y todo quedó en silencio pero lo más extraño eran las miradas que le llegaban desde la mesa de profesores, sobretodo de dos profesores (McGonagall de mirada recelosa y Snape de mirada de odio profundo). Miriel pensó cuando lo vió que aun con esta apariencia me tiene odio. Saltaba la vista que Miriel estaba buscando a alguien, pues no paraba de mirar de un lado para otro, pero Miriel no estaba buscando a alguien, sino algo: los resultados del trabajo de la noche anterior, y allí estaban: en primer lugar y como era de esperar, Dumbledore era un Mago de Batalla de 2º nivel- lo sabía por el fuerte resplandor que lo rodeaba- entonces, un estallido de suave claridad a la derecha de Dumbledore atrajo su atención: ¡Sirius era un Mago de Batalla de 3º nivel!, parecía como si el perro estuviese envuelto en llamas; lo siguiente de lo que se percató Harry fue que un palidísimo resplandor le rodeaba a Snape y a Mcgonagall, así que aquí teneímos al tercero y cuarto : dos Magos de Batalla de 5º nivel; el siguiente en darse a conocer fue Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, que a pesar de Miriel tenía que instruirle en el arte del Mago de Batalla y dejar de lado las diferencias del pasado para que se uniera al grupo y luchar en el mismo bando ya que sabía que Draco no era tan malo como se hacía ver, él era como Sirius, de 3º nivel; pero entonces, un resplandor enceguecedor apareció en la mesa de Gryffindor y Miriel no tuvo más remedio que cerrar un momento los ojos ante el resplandor de un Mago de Batalla de primer nivel, uno como él, o mejor dicho, una, pues el resplandor provenía de Ginny. Ya descubierto esto, decidió buscar las señales que dejaron el Padre protector y Madre creadora que eran los elementos suspendidos en las cabezas de los elegidos que controlaban. Sin necesidad de averiguar nada Miriel comprobó que Dumbledore -como él lo llamaba Nátulcien- tenía sobre su cabeza los cuatro elementos. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores sin hacer caso de las miradas de algunos profesores y alumnos, se sentó al lado de Dumbledore. Miriel- Nátulcien, me alegro que estés entre los hijos del Padre y de la Madre, así me ayudarás a enseñar al resto de elegidos. Dumbledore- No te preocupes, esa es una de mis misiones como protector del Señor de los Caminos. Ya sabes quienes son el resto de los Magos de Batalla- dice sabiendo que Miriel no hubiese ido a su lado sin saber antes ese detalle. Miriel- No se te escapa ni una- dice sonriendo- Los otros Magos de Batalla son más o menos los que había previsto encontrarme en Hogwarts: McGonagall, Snape, Sirius y tú. La sorpresa me la he llevado al ver que Draco y Ginny también lo eran. Dumbledore- No sé que te sorprenda de que Nólatári sea Mago de Batalla de primer orden si sabes perfectamente que linaje tiene. Y respecto a Draco, se podría entreveer si te fijas un poco. Miriel- Si se ve desde esa perspectiva es evidente- dice reconociendo su error al no verlo desde esa vista. Dejan de hablar por un momento, el cual es aprovechado por Miriel para averiguar el resto de los elegidos, que eran: de la mesa de Gryffindor provenían tres elementos (el aire, el fuego y la tierra) que se situaban en la cabeza de Hermione, Ron y Neville respectivamente. Éste último le sorprende gratamente ya que pensaba que Neville ya que pensaba que guardaba muchas cosas. Miró al resto de las mesas y sólo en la mesa de Ravenclaw descubrió a otra persona que controlaba el poder el agua era Cho Chang. Dumbledore- ¿Has descubierto a mis próximos pupilos?- dice al ver que Miriel empezaba a comer. Miriel- Sí, hay tres en Gryffindor y una en Ravenclaw. Y te adelanto que a la hora del almuerzo habrá reunión de la Antigua Orden y después de los elegidos. Dumbledore afirma con la cabeza acabando así la conversación ya que veía que en cualquier momento los profesore se les echarían encima si no dejaban de hablar en elfo.  
  
.................................. Miriel en su despacho se dedicó a realizar seis cartas, todas ellas idénticas y las cerró con su sello personal, un sello mágico que solo podía ser abierto por el destinatario y que era como un sello lacrado en color oro con un fénix estampado en rojo. Con solo desearlo, cinco águilas del monte Fénix (completamente blancas y muy poderosas mágicamente) entraron volando por su ventana y les ató un pergamino a cada una en la pata levantando ellas el vuelo casi inmediatamente después. A continuación sin perder tiempo Miriel escribe cuatro cartas, todas ellas idénticas pero diferentes a las anteriores ya que estas estaban dirigidas a los elegidos. Cada una de las cartas las cerró con un sello especial destinado a que sólo lo pudiese abrir a la persona que tuviese el manejo de un elemento natural. Con una simple convocación a los elementos, hizo aparecer a cuatro emisarios, cada uno de los elementos, les entrego las cartas. Miriel- Buscar a los elegidos por el Padre y la Madre y entregárselo. Acabado de decir esto los emisarios desaparecieron entre llamaradas, chapoteo de agua, entre polvo y un sauve viento respectivamente. Miriel piensa "Ya he terminado esta parte, sólo me queda la segunda y la más complicada de todas". Sale de su despacho y se dirige al comedor a esperar a que el resto de Magos de Batalla viniesen a él.  
................................. Ginny estaba en la sala común haciendo los debereres junto a su hermano que en ese momento le estaba ayudando a hacer un trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Estaba en ello cuando noto una suave presión sobre su hombro. Este hecho la sobresaltó y, al girar la cabeza, se encontró contemplando al águila más bonita que había visto en su vida, era completamente blanca y llevaba un pergamino atado en la pata derecha dirigido a ella. Ron- Ginny, que haces que no estas anotando- dice levantando la cabeza de un libro de animales- ¡Anda!, Ginny sabes de quien es esa aguila blanca. Ginny niega con la cabeza. Ron- Pues esa águila es muy extraña, y además lleva una nota para tí- dice fijándose más detalladamente en ella- Abrela a ver que dice. Ginny tomó el pergamino haciendo caso a su hermano y el águila salió volando. Ginny con sumo cuidado abrió el pergamino con manos temblorosas y empezó a leer en voz alta para que su hermano escuchara también: Estimada señorita Weasley: Desde tiempos inmemoriales, la orden del Fénix ha protegido a la humanidad del Gran Terror; únicamente aquellos magos y brujas con un talento especial pueden pertenecer a ella, pero hace cosa de 600 años, la orden desapareció y, hasta ahora, no se han dado las condiciones adecuadas para su reaparición, pero se está volviendo a formar. Para mi sería un gran placer contar con su presencia y nos sería de una gran ayuda su talento. No obstante, debe saber que la pertenencia a la orden conlleva algunas responsabilidades y que, cuando sus capacidades estén completamente desarrolladas, deberá cumplirlas. Estas responsabilidades se pueden resumir en una: combatir al Gran Terror y a las Artes Oscuras con todos los medios disponibles. Si está dispuesta a ayudarme, presione con el pulgar derecho mi firma. Atentamente, Señor del Fénix Ginny estaba extasiada, pero decidida, ya que sabía que quería ver desaparecer a Voldemort, así que presionó la firma con su pulgar derecho y la carta cambió al tiempo que un resplandor dorado cubría su mano. La carta, ahora, decía lo siguiente: Gracias por su colaboración, como podrá ver, un anillo ha aparecido entorno a su dedo anular derecho, no se lo quite por nada del mundo. Todos los miembros de la orden tienen un anillo similar pero de diferentes materiales en la mano, los reconocerá en cuanto los vea. El tipo de anillo siempre tiene la gema del Fénix (esta gema era como la del anillo de Miriel) y, dependiendo del material, significa: Mithril: Señor del Fénix Oro: Miembro de primer nivel Plata: Miembro de segundo nivel Bronce: Miembro de tercer nivel Cobre: Miembro de cuarto nivel Hierro: Miembro de quinto nivel Tenga presente que usted y yo somos los únicos miembros de primer nivel existentes, así que le ruego que se cuide de estar en situaciones peligrosas hasta que su entrenamiento esté debidamente avanzado, ya que puede herir tanto a amigos como a enemigos. Además del reconocimiento entre nosotros, estos anillos tienen una peculiaridad, y pensando el nombre del miembro con el que se quiere hablar, se puede tener una conversación telepática con el individuo en cuestión, ¡no lo intente!, ya que sin la debida preparación, puede causarse un daño irreparable a si misma. Le espero dentro de diez minutos en el Gran Comedor para dar comienzo con la primera reunión y le aconsejo que venga sola por la seguridad tanto nuestra como de sus amigos. Atentamente y dándole la bienvenida, Señor del Fénix En ese momento, la carta se consumió en un estallido de llamas doradas y Ginny se quedó mirando el anillo, era precioso y la gema era ovalada y parecía tener un fénix en su interior. Mientras tanto Ron se había quedado de piedra al enterarse de que su hermana iba a pertenecer a la Orden Antigua del Fénix a la que siempre había protegido y que ahora iba a ser ella la que haría esa función. Pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo ya que delante de él se empezó a formar un remolino de fuego durante unos segundos que le hizo volver a la realidad soltando un grito. Al oír el grito, Ginny se puso el anillo en el dedo donde a ella le gustaba más y miró lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Ron. El remolino de fuego se había transformado en un duendecillo de fuego que se había arrodillado ante Ron, el cual se había subido al sofá de la impresión. Duendecillo- Elegido del Fuego acepta esta carta. Ginny- Ron, cogela no seas descortes- dice riéndose al ver la cara de susto de su hermano que en esos momentos se estaba poniendo rojo de vergüenza. Ron la coge con decisiendo, lo que provoca la desapariciendo del duendecillo sonriendo entre llamaradas de fuego. Ginny- Abrela. Puede ser algo importante. Ron estaba abriendo la carta cuando Hermione bajaba las escaleras de la habitación corriendo hacie ellos, llena de excitación y gritándoles. Hermione- Chicos a que no sabeis quién me ha enviado una carta. Ron- ¿Quién?- dice dejando lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione no dice continua hablando seguidamente al ver que Ron tenía una carta parecida a la que había recibido ella. Hermione- Adelante, abrela ya verás que sorpresa te llevas. Ron termina de abrir la carta y la lee en voz alta:  
Estimado Señor Weasly: Desde tiempos inmemoriales, siempre ha existido una clase de mago destinado a proteger a la naturaleza y a toda su creación del Gran Terror; para ello utilizaban los poderes que les habían concedio el Padre y la Madre. Esos poderes no eran otros que los cuatro elementos naturales. Por motivos que se desconocen los Magos elementales como vulgarmente se les llamaba rompieron temporalemente su misión pero que ahora esa puede restituir. Para mi sería un gran placer contar con su presencia y nos sería de una gran ayuda su talento. No obstante, debe saber que la pertenencia a los Magos elementales conlleva algunas responsabilidades y que, cuando sus capacidades estén completamente desarrolladas, deberá cumplirlas. Estas responsabilidades se pueden resumir en una: defender a la creación del Gran Terror. Si está dispuesta a ayudarme, presione con el pulgar derecho mi firma. Atentamente, El portavoz del Padre y de la Madre Ron se sorprendió, Ginny asombró de que su hermano fuera un mago elemental y Hermione daba saltos de alegría al saber lo que era su novio, Ron. Ron decidido presionó la firma con su pulgar derecho y la carta cambió al tiempo que un resplandor dorado cubría su cuello. La carta, ahora, decía lo siguiente: Gracias por su colaboración, como podrá ver, un colgante ha aparecido entorno a su cuello, no se lo quite por nada del mundo ya que será su idendificación y señal para estar comunicados con el resto de magos elementales y conmigo. Todos los miembros tienen un colgante similar pero de diferentes materiales, los reconocerá en cuanto los vea. El tipo de colgante que se lleva depende del material, y significan lo siguiente: Rojo y con forma de llama: Miembro integrante de la compañía de fuego. Azul y con forma de gota: Miembro integrante de la compañía del agua. Transparente y con fomar de remolino: Miembro integrante de la compañía del aire. Marrón y con forma de cubo: Miembro integrante de la compañía de tierra. Portavoz: Miembro de todas la compañías y de ninguna. Tenga presente que usted es miembro y como tal debes mantenerte en el anonimato ese hecho hasta que no se diga lo contrario. Además del reconocimiento entre nosotros, estos anillos tienen una peculiaridad, y pensando el nombre del miembro con el que se quiere hablar, se puede tener una conversación telepática con el individuo en cuestión, ¡no lo intente!, ya que sin la debida preparación, puede causarse un daño irreparable a si misma. Le espero a usted en el despacho de Dumbledore dentro de media. Atentamente y dándole la bienvenida, El portavoz del Padre y de la Madre. Ron-¿Alguien sabe que significa todo esto claramente?- dice sarcásticamente- Yo no me he visto nunca manejar ningun elemento de la naturaleza. Hermione- No te preocupes, vamos a la reunión- y añade al ver la cara que ponía de extraño Ron- Yo también soy un mago elemental- dice enseñando un colgante del aire. Ginny- Siento interrumpir pero me tengo que ir. Ron ya terminaremos esto más tarde. Ginny sale de la Sala Común, dejando a Ron y a Hermione haciendose preguntas sobre preguntas que no tenían respuestas todavía.  
................................... Miriel estaba esperando en el Comedor durante cinco minutos cuando empezaron a parecer a los miembros de la Orden a los que les había llegado la carta: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sirius, Ginny y para sorpresa de todos Draco. Miriel- Me parece que estamos todos, ya podemos irnos. Salió del comedor seguido del resto hacia una zona del castillo donde los alumnos nunca habían visto, se trataba de una ala de la torre Norte dondes se encontraba una estatua de Gryffindor. Miriel - Ahora, deben cerrar el puño derecho y colocarlo contra esta escultura de Godric Gryffindor de ésta manera- Y entonces, todos vieron como Miriel colocaba el puño contra el puño derecho de la escultura, que tenía esculpido un anillo, pero no la gema, y en cuanto la gema de Miriel quedó colocada en el hueco que dejaba la estatua en donde debería estar la gema del anillo de ésta, Miriel desapareció. El resto comprendió, pero no se habían percatado de que el gran perro negro les había seguido hasta ese instante y los alumnos se quedaron atónitos al ver como el perro se convertía en Sirius y desaparecía al colocar el anillo. Luego, siguieron los profesores y, finalmente, los dos alumnos. Llegaron a una sala enorme en la que reinaba una luz. como decirlo., sobrenatural; ésta luz provenía de una extraña lámpara situada en el techo; la lámpara tenía forma de gema e irradiaba una brillantez que era mezcla de dorado y plateado, de crepúsculo y mañana. Al ser bañados por ella, todos se sintieron reconfortados, pero fueron interrumpidos por Miriel. Miriel -Tomen asiento, por favor- en el centro de la sala, había una mesa redonda con seis sillas idénticas y, en la mesa, estaban grabador el nombre de todos ellos en ithildien (grabado en mithril que únicamente se puede leer bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna) resplandeciente.- Bienvenidos a la primera reunión de la orden del Fénix. Todos ustedes han sido seleccionados para formar parte de ella por una sencilla razón: tienen el poder necesario. Más adelante, se nos unirán más miembros. Nuestro objetivo inmediato es derrotar a Voldemort, pero la finalidad de esta orden es mantener a raya el Gran Terror, que no es otro que el Señor Oscuro, aquel que está por encima de Voldemort- al ver las caras atónitas de los presentes, añadió -Voy a darles una pequeña lección de historia: Desde tiempos inmemoriales, ésta orden se ha dedicado a destruir a los magos tenebrosos, pero, desafortunadamente y por causas ajenas a mi comprensión, desaparecimos hace casi 600 años. Pero, al contrario de lo que se pensaba entonces, nuestro objetivo primordial no era detener a los magos tenebrosos, sino mantener a raya al Gran Terror, que no es otro que el Señor Oscuro; jamás nos hemos enfrentado a él directamente y no sabemos quién es, simplemente, conocemos su existencia. Los magos tenebrosos son sus aprendices y, eso sí debe decirse, Voldemort es, según lo que yo sé, el mas poderoso de todos cuantos ha habido jamás. Mi primera tarea es entrenarles hasta que se conviertan en miembros de la orden, y empezaré por aquellos de ustedes que son más poderosos para luego seguir por los de nivel menor. Antes de que acaba esta reunión debéis saber vuestros nombres de la Orden ya que los vuestros pasarán al pasado: Dumbledor será Nátulcien Súrion; Sirius Black será Eärlindë Culnámo; Severius Snape será Eärlindë Séregon; Minerva McGonagall será Irte Elensar; Draco Malfoy será Eärwen Arcamenel; y Ginny Weasly será Morwen Nólatári. Y cómo todos sabéis mi nombre es Morwen Miriel. Para los que lo desconocéis lleváis puesto nombre de elfo ya que la Orden está inspirado en la sabiduría de ellos- y, sin más explicaciones, despidió a todo el mundo menos a Ginny dejándolos a todos pensativos. Cuando se hubieron ido los demás, Miriel se quedó mirando a Ginny durante un rato meditando sobre lo que haría. Miriel- Te parece que ha pasado sufuciente tiempo. Ginny- Pienso que sí- y añade para más seguridad- No creo que vuelvan a menos que los llames. Entonces para los ojos de Ginny, Miriel se transforma en Harry en unos segundos. Ginny al ver a Harry le abraza intensamente. Miriel (Harry)- Nólatári que me ahogas- dice entre jadeos. Nólatári (Ginny)- Lo siento, pero desde que llegaste he querido hacerlo y no he podido. Miriel- No te preocupes, es comprensible- dice tocándole la mejilla suavemente- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Siéntate aquí y hablaremos de lo que nos ha pasado últimamente- señalando una silla. Nólatári y Miriel se sentaron en las sillas y empezaron a hablar sobre lo que les había ocurrido desde la despedido del otro lado donde se encontraba Merlín encerrado. Cuando Miriel empezó a relatar lo que tuvo que realizar para llegar a ese nivel, Nólatári se asusto. Miriel- No te asustes. No están tan terrible como parece ya que si yo estoy aquí, tu puedes hacerlo también. Ya verás- dice tranquilizándola. A partir de ahí Nólatári se tranquilizó y Miriel pudo contar el resto de la historia sin incidentes. Una vez terminado el relato de Miriel, éste pidió a Nólatári que contase el suyo. Nólatári empezó contando lo del fallo que cometieron al darle por muerto, luego continuó con las vacaciones de navidad que resultaron muy frías y triste en la casa Gryffindor, luego comentó los incidentes con Colín después de las vacaciones - que hicieron enfadar a Miriel - y por último dijo lo que había ocurrido en la sala común con Ron y Hermione. Miriel- Jajajajaja. Eso hicieron. No es propio de ellos hacer eso. Nólatári- Ya, pero se sorprendieron al recibir la noticia. ¿Tú por casualidad no sabrás quién es el Portavoz del Padre y la Madre?- pregunta picaramente y con doble intención. Miriel- Pues verás- se pasa la mano por la nuca- Te lo cuento si no dices nada a nadie y si además no te lo pregunta ninguno de los magos elementales- Nólatári lo afirma con la cabeza- El Portavoz soy yo. Nólatári- Me lo imaginaba y Nátulcien (Dumbledore) será quien los entrene, o me equivoco. Miriel- Has acertado en todo- dice sonriendo. Se mira el reloj que le habían regalado el año pasado- Me parece que ya es hora de volver, pero antes me gustaría volver a recordar una cosa con tu permiso, claro está. Nólatári- Por supuesto, a no ser que sea algo perjudicial- dice sonriendo al intuir de lo que se trataba ya que lo deseaba desde la primera vez que lo volvió a ver. Miriel agarra por la cintura a Nólatári suavemente y acerca su cara a la de ella despacio pero seguro. En unos segundos sus bocas se aproximaban entre sí y se tocaron intensamente penetrando una en la otra. En ese momento Nólatari y Miriel habían cerrado los ojos para guardarlo dentro de sus corazones, pero no se dieron cuenta de que se estaban elevando en el aire y que empezaban a brillar intensamente hasta convertirse en una luz cegadora. En segundos todo cesó y volvió a su orden antes de que los dos se separasen y abrisen los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que les había ocurrido. Miriel- Con esto me conformo por el momento- dice volviendo a su forma del Señor del Fénix- Hasta pronto- dice tocándole la mejilla apaciblemente. Nólatári- Hasta pronto- dice aún saboreando el beso de su amado.  
................................. Ron- Hermiones, estás segura de que vayamos. A mi no sé...- dice dirigiéndose al despacho de Dumbledore. Hermione- Ron, no seas cabezota y vamos que llegaremos tarde. Al llegar a la gárgola se encuentran con Cho Chang que ya estaba esperando allí. Se observaron mutuamente y se dieron cuenta de que llevaban los colgantes. Se sonrieron entre ellos para dar su consentimiento silenciosamente mientras esperaba a que Dumbledore le hiciera llamar. La gárgola de repente empieza a abrirse y aparece Dumbledore tras ella. Dumbledore- Hola- dice sonriendo viendo a los presentes- Vaya falta uno, pero no creo que tarde mucho en venir. Al acabar de decir esto, Neville aparecía corriendo tras girar una esquina hacia ellos. Al verlo, los demás ponen caras de sorpresa pero cuando llega éste Ron y Hermione sonríen al ver que Neville ere uno de ellos pero en cambio Cho Chang estuvo un poco fría dándole la bienvenida. Dumbledore- Me parece que ya estamos todos- se echa a un lado y deja pasar a los chicos por delante de él. Ya arriba- Sentaros mientras esperamos al Portavoz. Se sientan en las butacas que había por allí y esperan durante un rato hasta que uno de ellos lanza una pregunta. Neville- Profesor, ¿por qué estamos aquí exactamente? Dumbledore- Señor Longbottom, has leido la carta- Neville afirma con la cabeza azorado- Entonces sabrás el por qué pero seguro que lo que intentabas decir es por qué tú eres el elegido entre tantos. Neville- Así es- dice poniéndose como un tomate. Dumbledore- Eres uno de los elegidos ya que los Creadores han visto en ti cualidades perfectas para que tengas el don que te han concedido. Neville- ¿Y cuales son? Entonces el resto empezaron a realizar la misma pregunta ya que estaban interesados es saber las cualidades que tenían por elemento. Dumbledore- Calma chicos, eso yo no lo sé del todo y nadie creo que lo sabe exceptuando a los Creadores- mira el reloj de la pared- Vaya el portavoz se retrasa un poco pero no creo que tarde mucho más. Al acabar de decir estas palabras se empieza a formar una hoguera en medio del despacho poniendo a los chicos muy nerviosos mientras que Dumbledore sonreía. Dumbledore- Os tengo que presentar a Miriel pero me parece que ya lo conocéis. Hermione- Ya me parecía a mí que el profesor Miriel era un mago poderoso si hablaba con Dumbledore de tú a tú- le dice a Ron. Miriel- Por favor, Hermione lo que tengas que decir dilo en voz alta ya que estamos entre hermanos- Hermione se sonroja por haberlo hecho- Ahora me presentaré ante vosotros formalmente, mi nombre es Morwel Miriel Señor del Fénix, heredero de Gryffindor, Heredero de Slytherin, Heredero de Merlín, Señor de los Caminos y Portavoz de los Creadores y vengo a vosotros para indicaros el camino correcto a seguir en todo momento. Alguna pregunta antes de seguir. Cho Chang- ¿Para que nos has hecho venir aquí? Miriel- Tú eres Cho Chang de la casa Ravenclaw y tendrás el poder del agua. Muy característico de ellos esa arrogancia. Os he hecho venir aquí para que sepáis que yo no os puedo entrenar pero que si lo hará Dumbledore ya que controla los cuatro elementos. Dumbledore- Miriel no digas eso. Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me alagen. Miriel- Sí, Dumbledore- mira hacia los chicos- Continuemos. Veréis cada uno de vosotros tenéis uno de los elementos y lo podéis controlar pero eso tardará su tiempo. Miriel pidió a Dumbledore que hiciera una demostración del control que podrían tener si entrenaban. Miriel- Ron ven aquí. Ron se acerca lentamente pero con el rosto seguro. Miriel- Verás, Ron. Lo que te voy hacer es hacer salir el poder que llevas dentro para que todos e incluso tú os déis cuenta de vuestro poder. Luego lo haré con los demás. Al decir esto último, el resto de los chicos se miraron algo nerviosos entre ellos ya que pensaban que darían la talla. Miriel con decisión en sus actos le fue dirigiendo a Ron hasta que éste último pudo realizar una pequeña convocación al fuego controladamente sin la utilización de varita. Al verlo el resto de los presentes sonrieron. Miriel- Habéis visto. No es tan complicado como parece. ¿Quién lo quiera intentar ahora? Primero fue Hermione, luego Cho Chang y por último Neville. Cada uno de ellos lo consiguió, algunos antes que otros y con mejores resultados. Miriel- Me parece que esta reunión queda cerrada por hoy- dice una vez que cada uno de los chicos hizo la prueba- Ya os podéis ir, cuando sea la próxima reunión ya se os avisará. Hermione, Ron, Neville y Cho Chang salen del despacho muy contentos hacia sus casas comentando lo que habían sentido al realizarlo. Miriel- Que te parecen, Nátulcien. Dumbledore- No es tan mal pero con un poco más de práctica lo llegarán a controlar.  
  
.................................. El tiempo en Hogwarts continuaba, los alumnos de sexto y séptimo estaban muy agobiados por los estudios. Las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se estaban volviendo muy duras ya que el profesor no sólo les contaba la historia de las Artes Oscuras sino también que les enseñaba formas de defenderse muy complicadas que hasta entonces no se veían. En Pociones ocurría otro tanto pero en ésta además el profesor se metía con los alumnos de Gryffindor cuando podía y les quitaba puntos. En las demás clases iban cómo siempre, es decir, con muchas tareas pero no ahogados como estaban en las otras dos. Se aproximaba el 14 de Febrero a Hogwarts y todos estaban revueltos por el motivo del baile. Las chicas como siempre iban en grupos riéndose por donde pasaban viéndolo todo muy gracios mientras los chicos cohibidos no se atrevían a lanzarse. Además, había un rumor de que Dumbledore iba a realizar un baile de parejas muy especial donde los alumnos escogerían a su futura pareja. En la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione estaban haciendo los deberes cuando entró por el retraro Ginny seguido de un Colín que no se separaba de ella desde que Harry se había ido. Ginny- Dejame en paz. No quiero ser tu pareja como te lo tengo que decir, en otro idioma. Ron se iba a levantar para poner calma entro los dos ya que veía que iba a acabar mal esa discursión pero Hermione le retiene cogiéndole del brazo. Hermione- No hagas nada, que lo solucionen ellos y si pasa algo grave ya intervendremos. Ron- Vale pero no sé- dice no muy convencido. A continuación Colín intentó coger a Ginny del brazo para obligarla a la fuerza ser su pareja pero ésta de repente desapareció de la vista de todos entre un humo blanco y apareciendo detras de Colín. Ginny- Me parece que estas cogiendo moscas en el aire- y empieza a reírse. Colín enfurecido por la tomadura de pelo que le había hecho Ginny, su amada, se da la vuelta con el puño dirigiéndolo a la boca del estómago de ella pero de la mano de Ginny sale una luz blanca que hace estamparse a Colín contra un sofá. Ginny- La próxima vez que intentes hacerme algo, será peor- dice indignada. Al ver la escena que habían montado los dos chicos, el resto de Gryffindor se había quedado mudo de lo que había hecho Ginny, pero ninguno se atravía a preguntarle cómo lo había logrado esa magia. Ginny sin mirar a ningún lado se dirige donde se encontraba Ron y Hermione que estaban asombrados de lo que había hecho ésta. Aún continuaban en ese estado cuando Ginny se sienta a su lado y comienza hablar. Ginny- ¿Cómo lleváis los deberes? Hermione- Bien, como siempre. ¿Y tú?- dice saliendo del trance y dando un codazo a Ron para ayudarlo a salir del trance también. Ginny- Me alegro, yo ya he terminado lo mío. ¿Cómo van vuestras clases particulares?- dice esto último en bajo para que sólo lo oyesen Ron y Hermione. Ron- Van tirando pero cómo simpre la que va mejor es Hermione. Hermione ciñe el cejo al oír estas palabras pero no dice nada. Ron- Y la Orden, ¿ha habido alguna reunión más? Ginny- Sí, hace unas semanas hubo otra, para pasar una prueba para saber que tipo de linaje teníamos. Pero no os puedo decir nada porque me está prohibido- dice al ver que Hermione le iba preguntar eso- Y la próxima será antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Ron- Me alegro por tí. ¿Y cómo has hecho eso?- pregunta rompiendo su miedo vencido por la curiosidad. Ginny- No tengo ni idea pero debe ser por mis poderes. Por cierto cómo van los vuestros. Hermione- El mío ya lo puedo convocar pero me resulta difícil manejarlo y Ron consigue con dificultad convocarlo pero creo que no tardará mucho en conseguirlo. Ginny- ¿Y Neville? Ron- Él pobre, es el que más dificultades tiene ya que no ha conseguido ningún progreso. Ginny- No estoy tan seguro de eso ya que si la tierra tiene una cualidad es la de sorprender cuando menos te lo esperas. Hermione- Bueno, me parece Ron que tendremos que volver a lo nuestro si no quieres pasarte todo el día del baile currando- dice dando por terminada la conversación. Ron- ¿De qué discutíais Colín y tú?- pregunta sin hacer caso de Hermione. Ginny- Del baile de disfraces de mañana. Quería ser mi pareja y yo le había dicho que no, entonces él se ha puesto cabezota y ya habéis visto el resultado. Ron- ¿Y con quién iras? Ginny- Con nadie ya que si no está Harry no voy a ir. Hermione- Pues es una lástima pero si es lo que has decidido, yo no voy a impedírtelo. Ginny- Pues os dejo que veo que tenéis que hacer muchas cosas. Ginny se va y Ron y Hermione continúan haciendo los deberes que les habían puesto.  
.................................... Mientras tanto en el despacho de Dumbledore se realizaba una tercera reunión entre las embrujada y Dumbledore. Paige- ¿Dónde está Miriel?- dice refiriéndose a Harry. Dumbledore- Está en su despacho preparando los preparativos para las próximas clases. Prue- ¿Cómo le va?, ya que desde su vuelta no hemos tenido mucho contacto que se diga. Dumbledore- Va bien, pero me preocupa que le dé un arranque de ira y se nos vaya de nuestro lado. Piper- No te preocupes, está entrenado para que esa ira no se desarrolle. Dumbledore- Ahí tengo mis dudas ya que es demasiado joven para controlar del todo. Phoebe- Si ocurre eso, no te preocupes que nosotras estaremos aquí para volverlo a traer a nuestro lado. Dumbledore- Os creo. ¿Cómo va vuestro trabajo? Prue- Va bastante bien, gracias a tus recomendaciones, ya hemos averiguado bastantes cosas sobre el laberinto y lo que nos puede aguardar allí adentro. Dumbledore- Me alegro y si no tenéis ningún problema me podríais hablar sobre la guardiana del laberinto. Paige- ¿Cómo es que te interesa la guardiana? Piper- Paige. Perdona Dumbledore pero a veces mi hermana se comporta como una niña pequeña. Phoebe- Verás, lo que hemos averiguado es lo siguiente: la guardiana es un Mago de Batalla de primer orden, a la que no se la puede destruir con nada conocido ya que tiene un poder de regeneración tan grande que no envejece si ella no quiere, es hermana del Señor de los Caminos y tiene un don para manejar a los animales que le ayuda a controlar a las bestias del laberinto.- se toma un respiro- Eso es todo lo que ponía en los libros de la biblioteca. Dumbledore- Está bien, con esa información se me han resuelto mis dudas que tenía. Prue- ¿Qué tipo de dudas? Dumbledore- No os la puedo decir, pero lo sabréis cuando hayáis terminado vuestra misión en esta parte del planeta. La conversación continuó hablando sobre la relación de Ginny&Harry, de la Orden del Fénix y de las clases de los magos elementales.  
..................................... A eso de las ocho de la tarde los alumnos empezaron a aparecer por el comedor y se quedaron a sombrados del decorado que había. Las paredes del comedore estaban cubiertas de flores de todos los colores dando un dibujo de una pareja de enamorados sobre un banco con la luna llena de fondo, del techo caía un suave confeti que desaparecía al tocar algo y en vez de haber velas había burbujas con forma de corazón que daban una luz tenue. Al mirar a u lateral se podía ver una tarima donde se encontraba un grupo de música preparado para tocar. Dumbledore- Bienvenidos, alumnos al baile de las parejas. Poneros cómodos, comer un poco y luego a bailar. Pero antes demos la bienvenida a la novia de nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- dice mirando hacia arriba. Las luces se apagaron del todo y los alumnos alzaron la vista al techo ya que de allí provenía una luz intensa. Lo que vieron les dejó helados, había dos fénix (uno de fuego y otro blanco) que poco a poco iban descendiendo formando por dónde pasaban un fuego de color rojo y blanco que se unían entre sí para dar lugar a las más bellas formas que nadie hubiese visto. Cuando las aves aterrizaron en el suelo, a su alrededor se formó un remolino de fuego que poco después se despejó para dar lugar a un chico y a una chica. El chico se trataba de Miriel y la chica no sabían quien era pero todos los alumnos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la belleza de la joven. La chica medía alrededor de 1´70 metros, vestía un vestido blanco con zapatos a juego, la cara la llevaba maquillada con un poco de purpurina que le hacían resaltar sus ojos azules intensos y con los labios pintados del mismo color que sus ojos y el pelo lo llevaba suelto con una mezcla de color azul y rojo. Dumbledore- Ahora que la pareja de Miriel ha hecho acto de presencia, os la voya a presentar. Es un gusto presentaros a Morwen Nólatári- al oír su nombre Nólatári se inclina como una dama para saludar a los presentes. Las chicas estaban enojadas al ver a sus parejas embobados mirando a la nueva y por eso no aplaudieron para darle la bienvenida, en cambio, los chicos la aplaudieron ruidosamente. Al cabo de un rato, todo había vuelto a la normalidad relativamente. En la mesa de la pareja de Ron y Hermione se había sentado Draco con su pareja y estaban hablando de las últimas incidencias. Ron- ¿Qué nombre tan raro lleva la novia de nuestro profesor? Hermione- Sí, parece que tienen la misma connotación fónica. Draco- Ahora que lo dices- dice poniéndose comodo- ese nombre me suena que lo hayan nombrado en la Orden. Novia de Draco- ¿Qué orden? Draco- Nada, cariño. Sólo son cosas mias- al ver la cara de su acompañante añade- Un viejo asunto entre nosotros. Novia de Draco- Si es eso habermelo dicho antes, pero por qué no me dijistes nada de eso. Mi nombre es Benndy, ya que Draco se ha olvidado de presentarnos- se presenta a Ron y a Hermione mientras miraba de reojo a Draco. Hermione- No pasa nada, mi nombre es Hermione y éste es Ron. No te preocupes Draco nos ha hablado mucho de ti- dice para tranquilizar el ambiente que se había puesto. Desde que habían vuelto de vacaciones Draco se había juntado más con Ginny, lo que había extrañado a Ron y a Hermione. Estos para saber lo que pasaba hablaron con los otros dos y descubrieron que Draco también iba a la Orden y a partir de entonces no se separaban casi nunca. Este hecho extraño a todos pero al cabo de un tiempo se acostumbraron a este fenómeno. Draco- ¿Dónde está Ginny?, no la veo por ningún sitio. Ron- Dijo que no se encontraba bien y prefirió quedarse en su habitación. Draco- Qué extraño, ella me dijo que vendría a la fiesta con alguien muy especial- dice encogiéndose de hombres sin darle mucha importancia. Hermione- Draco, ¿qué decías sobre el nombre de la pareja del profesor? Draco- Que lo había oído antes y juraría que tiene que ver algo con Ginny pero no sé que es exactamente. Ron- ¿Lo podrías averiguar? y nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que tú ya sabes. Draco- Esta bien, pero no prometo nada. Novia de Draco- Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sean vuestros secretillos. En la mesa de Miriel y Nólatári llega el profesor Dumbledore para hablar con ellos de unos asuntos relacionados con el baile final. Todo estos comentarios se realizaban en elfo para que nadie entendiese nada y para que fuese una sorpresa. Dumbledore- ¿Qué tal lleváis la comida? Miriel- Se deja comer- dice metiéndose la comida en la boca. Nólatári- Extraño a los chicos, ¿tú, no?- dice de repente y sorprendiendo a Miriel y a Dumbledore. Miriel- Claro, son mis mejores amigos. No te preocupes dentro de poco estarás con ellos cuando la fiesta acabe. Nólatári- Pero también quiero estar contigo- dice mientras Miriel la abraza tiernamente. Dumbledore- Chicos si queréis recuperar vuestra apariencia normal durante el baile final por mi no hay problema pero luego tendréis que echar un conjuro olvidador a todos los presentes. Nólatári sonrie al oir las palabras de Dumbledore y mire hacia Miriel, el cual estaba sonriendo. Miriel- Esta bien. Me gustaría ver la cara que ponen Ron y Hermione al verme- dice sonriendo al imaginarse la escena. Dumbledore- Todo arreglado, entonces- les guiña un ojo y vuelve a su mesa con el resto de profesores- Escuchad un momento a este pobre viejo. Así mucho mejor. Va a comenzar el baile final- hace una floritura con la varita y las luces se apagan- Por favor todo el mundo a la pista de baile. Que comienze el baile- dice cuando todos se encontraban allí. Y empieza a sonar una música preciosa mientras que unas luces suaves recorrían la pista de baile muy lentamente.  
Siempre como una luz creando sombras sin fin  
Como una reina que se pasea con los secretos y no los quieres decir  
Como tu timidez baila al compás de tu belleza  
Si alguien deseara siquiera que existieras en persona  
Como saber que secretos guardas  
Si tan solo me guiara por tu luz  
Como una diosa que me hace entender la verdad  
La verdad de mi corazón...  
¿Por qué sabes lo que siento?  
¿Por qué sabes lo que sueño?  
Porque no te pierdes aquí en esta oscuridad.  
¿Por qué todo tú lo sabes?  
¿Por qué no me dejas ser una persona?  
Y mis sentimientos dejarte revelar...  
Algunos se paraban al ver a la nueva pareja, Harry y Ginny, que se había unido a la pista de baile, quedándose de piedra ya que pensaban que Harry estaba en un sitio seguro lejos de aquí y que Ginny estaría en su cuarto llorando por no estar con Harry en ese día especial.   
Como si fueras un aventurero...  
Como si quisieras siempre en problemas estar  
Como si te gustara que alguien dijera algo de ti  
Cuando sé, que nunca buscas nada  
¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?  
Dime como poderlo resolver  
Como poderte evitar  
Esa mirada irresistible que no puedo aguantar  
¿Por qué me resistes mi persona?  
¿Por qué no quieres que te hable?  
¿Por qué no me quieres ayudar?  
  
Acercarme a ti yo quiero  
  
Estar contigo y decirte que pienso  
Que mis sueños nunca van a terminar...  
Casi acabada la canción medio Hogwarts estaba con la boca abierta y murmurando entre sí, al ver a Harry y a Ginny bailando, a la vez que levitaban. Los pocos que no se habían dado cuenta de la pareja extraña eran Ron, Hermione, Draco, su novia y alguna que otra pareja. Harry al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que está levitando con Ginny mientras que bailan muy pegados. Al ver a la gente murmurando y mirándoles con asombro, Harry decide bajar al suelo muy lentamente.   
Si conozco esa mirada, y esa luz que irradias  
Porque nunca te puedo olvidar...  
Porque te siento tan de cerca...  
Tan única y tan dulce en la oscuridad...  
Como una reina entre la noche...  
Con esa mirada mágica...  
Es imposible evitar a mi corazón amarte mas... Una vez acabada la pieza, los pocos que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry y de Ginny se dan cuenta y se quedan en un principio de piedra. Ron- Harry, Ginny que hacéis aquí- dice sorprendido de ver a su mejor amigo bailando con Ginny. Harry sonríe pícaramente. Harry- Lo siento, amigos- exclama con voz potente- Obliviate- de su cuerpo sale una luz azul que impregna todo el comedor dejando todos los presentes con cara de relajados. Harry y Ginny vuelven a transformarse en Magos de batalla. Nólatári- Ahora, todos a sus cuartos. Ha sido una noche movidita y estáis cansados- mira hacía Dumbledore que le giña un ojo en señal de que no hubíese elegido palabras mejores. Miriel- Me parece que nosotros también nos tenemos que despedir- le da un dulce beso en la boca y ella desaparece, apareciendo en su cuarto. Dumbledore- No te preocupes, dentro de poco todo este embroyo habrá pasado y todo volverá a la normalidad- comenta cuando se habían quedado solos en el comedor. Miriel- Eso espero- se queda un rato pensando y añade- ¿Dónde estaban las embrujadas?, no las he visto. Dumbledore- Les he dado la tarde libre para que viesen a sus esposos e hijos. Miriel- Jejeje, se me hace raro que ellas estén casadas. Tan jóvenes y casadas. Me pregunto que están haciendo.  
..................................... En Hogsmeade: Piper- Menos mal que Dumbledore nos ha dado la noche libre para poder ver a nuestras familias. No aguantaba un día más sin ver a mi hijo y a Leo. Prue- Te crees que a nosotras se nos ha hecho fácil, aunque no tengamos tanta suerte como algunas- dice con rintintín. Piper- Lo siento, no me acordaba de lo tuyo. Prue- No te preocupes. Oye Paige, no puedes acelerar nuestro viaje al pueblo. Paige- Lo puedo intentar, pero no aseguro nada- se cogen las cuatro de las manos y viajan a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo en forma de bolitas azules. Al llegar y recuperar sus formas originales, caen al suelo al hacer un mal aterrizaje. Phoebe- La próxima vez lo intentamos por separado aunque nos cueste más- dice frotándose el trasero. Paige- Nadie es perfecto- dice poniendo cara de perro degollado. JJC- No pongas esa cara que te salen arrugas. Paige- JJ, que alegría verte- dice corriendo hacia él, le abraza y se separa- ¿dónde está el resto de los hombre? JJC- Están dentro de las Tres Escobas preparándolo todo, pero antes os quiero enseñar algo a todas. JJC les hace un gesto con la mano para que le sigan y ellas con mala gana le siguen hasta las afueras del pueblo donde se encotraba una casa recien construida. JJC- Adivinen de quién es esta casa. Ellas niegan con la cabeza ya que no comprendían de que iba ese asunto. JJC- No me extraña que os cuesta eleminar a algún demonio- dice poniendo los brazos en la ingle y poniendo cara de enigmático- Esta casa es nuestra y la hemos hecho para pasar aquí las vacaciones y demás asuntos que debamos hacer en el mundo mágico. Las chicas se quedan muy sorprendidas al enterarse de la noticia y Prue empieza a echar cálculos de cuanto dinero habrá costado esa casa pero JJC le para diciéndole que no se preocupase que era un regalo de Hogwarts. Regrasan al pueblo y allí pasan una noche romántica con sus maridos y novios, exceptuando a Prue que no le importó ya que al tener un novio muggle no podía ir a ese lugar. Cole- No te desanimes, puede que le veas un poco más tarde cuando hayáis visto a los pequeños. Van a la posada, donde una mujer muy amable había cuidado de los pequeños. Se despiden de ellos y les dan las buenas noches. Cole hace atraer hacia él un objeto un poco desgastado. Cole- Cogeros todos de este objeto. Hacen caso y en poco segundos una fuerza extraña tiraba de ellos del ombligo. Era un traslador y se dirigían a toda velocidad a Londres para terminar bailando en una discoteca.  
............................................. Días más tarde, todo el mundo hablaba del baile pero nadie recordaba lo que había pasado al final del baile. En las clases que siguieron en todas las materias, los profesores les exigían mucho más y se complicaban a medida que llegaba el final del segundo trimestre. Ron- Esto es injusto, ¿cómo es posible que nos hayan dado tantos deberes antes de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?- dice sentado en un sofá mirando todos los deberes que tenía que hacer. Hermione- No te quejes tanto y vamos hacerlos. Ron- Que morro tiene Harry, él sin hacer nada y nosotros aquí trabajando como moros. Ginny- No hables si no sabes- dice enfadada del comentario de su hermano y se va de la sala común. Ron- Ahora que le pasa a ésta- dice asombrado. Hermione- Ron, tú nunca cambias verdad.- comenta mientras niega con la cabeza sonriendo. Mientras tanto Ginny se dirigía a la última reunión de la Orden del Fénix antes de la salida al pueblo. Ginny entra en la sala de reuniones dónde se encontraban ya todos. Miriel- Bien parece ser que ya estamos todos. Os he hecho venir para deciros un par de asuntos que me preocupan- pasea por la sala mientras que el resto lo miran desde sus asientos- Ha llegado a mis oídos que algunos de vosotros utiliza sus poderes para imponerse a ciertas personas- dice arqueando una ceja mientras mira a Draco. Draco- No volverá a ocurrir, mi señor- dice agachando la cabeza. Miriel- Eso espero y por si acaso haré olvidar todo ese asunto a todo Hogwarts- levanta la mano durante unos segundos y cuando la baja una bola azul sale disparada fuera de la sala- Aprovechando esto, quiero recordar que a los menores no se les permite usar la magia ni en caso extremo ya que pondríais en peligro la Orden. Ahora a lo que venía la reunión, os he hecho venir para haceros unas pruebas para comprobar como van vuestros progresos. Tú, Dumbledore no es necesario, si quieres ayudarme sería todo un placer. Dumbledore- El placer es mio- dice sonriendo ante la perspectiva de ayudar al muchacho. Miriel se ocupó de Ginny, Sirius y Dumbledore del resto de la Orden. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos de los progresos de Ginny, exceptuando a Miriel y a Dumbledore.  
......................................... Al final llegó el día de ir al pueblo, y todos estaban emocionados ya que podrían descansar durante un día sin tensiones. Ginny- Chicos esperarme aquí un momento. Se me ha olvidado coger algo- sale corriendo escaleras arriba. Ron se encoge de hombros y le hace un gesto a Hermione para esperarla en las puertas. Ginny iba corriendo por los pasillos hacia el despacho de Miriel. Llega allí y toca la puerta y desde dentro se oye una voz. Miriel- ¿Quién es? Ginny- Soy yo, Ginny. Se puede pasar, es que te tengo que decir algo. Miriel- Adelante. Ginny entra en el despacho y se queda con la boca abierta. En una esquina estaba el Fénix de Harry dormitando, en el centro una mesa redonda donde había un montón de papeles y algún instrumento anti- magia oscura, en las paredes había retratos de antiguos Magos de Batalla, al otro lado de donde se encotraba Eros había una estantería llena de libros extraños y al lado suya una puerta que sabía a donde conducía. Miriel- ¿Qué me quieres decir?, tengo prisa. Dumbledore me ha llamado para un asunto urgente. Ginny- Es que te quería pedir que vinieses conmigo a Hogsmeade, pero veo que estás ocupado. Así que será en otra ocasión. Miriel se acerca a Ginny y le da un beso en la mejilla. Miriel- No te preocupes cuando termine voy para allí. Ginny sale de la habitación y se va con sus amigos hacía el pueblo. Mientra Miriel se dirige hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, le dice la contraseña a la gárgola que en esta ocasión era "pudin en alnibar". Sube las escaleras y cuando ya oía las voces dentro del despacho, le empiezó a doler terriblemente la cabeza. Se quedó petrificado a medio abrir la puerta y, mediante la conexión de los anillos, veía lo mismo que Ginny. Los alumnos estaban en un descampado y les rodeaban los mortífagos, estaban todos aterrorizados. Entonces apareció Voldemort y, con un hechizo, separó a varios de la multitud, eran: Hermione, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny. Todos estaban aterrorizados, pero entonces, Voldemort enunció una pregunta: Voldemort -Vosotros sois los más allegados a Harry Potter, y me vais a decir ahora mismo donde está ¡imperio!- Todos dijeron que no lo sabían, todos excepto Ginny, que se veía a la legua que intentaba resistirse a la maldición- Vaya, vaya, parece que tú si lo sabes. Ginny -No te lo diré jamás. Voldemort -Así que somos tan testarudos como ese maldito Potter, ¿verdad?, formaríais una bonita pareja- y, ante el sonrojo de Ginny y con una sonrisa macabra en la cara dijo- parece que he dado en el clavo, ¿y ese anillo?- ¡Maldición!, pensó Miriel, como averigüe lo que es.- Me suena haberlo visto antes, o haber oído hablar de él.-en ese momento, Voldemort alzó su varita y señaló a Ginny con ella exclamando: Voldemort -¡Crucio!, me vas a decir lo que quiero saber, ¿qué significa este anillo?, ¿Dónde está Harry Potter? Ginny -¡¡¡No te lo diré jamás!!! Voldemort -Sí que lo harás, después de mucho dolor, muchísimo dolor. ¡Crucio!- El alarido de Ginny fue espantoso, y el dolor que sentía también, entonces, algo despertó en Miriel, algo que le asustó y le obligó a perder el contacto telepático: su cólera, su ira. Como Mago de Batalla, le habían enseñado a controlarla porque podía llegar a ser terriblemente peligrosa, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a dejarla correr. por una vez y, de pronto, sin previo aviso, estalló y una enorme tormenta cargada de rayos apareció sobre Hogwarts. Sin saber cómo, Miriel apareció con todas sus armas en la sala de profesores y con el rostro ya cubierto con la capucha y la bufanda. Los profesores estaban al borde de la histeria y la aparición de Miriel no ayudó en nada, pues le rodeaba un aura dorada y ninguno de los profesores se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, pues estos echaban chispas: McGonagall -Voldemort se ha llevado a los alumnos y está torturando a algunos de ellos y, ante las caras de miedo de todos los profesores, un rayo cayó del cielo e, impactando a Miriel de lleno, éste desapareció.  
  
..................................... .. Hosgmeade: Voldemort estaba mirando fijamente a una Ginny ensangrentada y tirada en el suelo, estaba gimiendo de dolor. Voldemort -Ya ves que no vas a tener más remedio que decírmelo- pero entonces, una enorme tormenta, una como jamás se había visto antes se formó sobre ellos y los rayos empezaron a iluminar el negro cielo de la noche. Un rayo cayó a menos de un kilómetro de ellos, uno especialmente potente que hizo temblar la tierra misma: había caído en el centro de un bosque cercano y, evidentemente, Morwen Miriel había llegado con él en todo su esplendor quedándose en el linde del bosque a observar y únicamente la voluntad de hierro de Harry consiguió refrenar su cólera, por lo menos, durante unos instantes, ya que Voldemort dijo entonces: Voldemort -Parece ser que no va a servir de nada torturarte, y como estás en las últimas torturaré a tus amigos junto a ti- sobre todos los alumnos que estaban separados, cayó la maldición cruciatus, sobre todos menos sobre Ginny, ya que, en ese momento, Voldemort exclamó:- ¡Escudis Mortem!- y un rayo de brillante luz azul cayó sobre Ginny dejándola encerrada en un escudo mágico muy potente. Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido, ya que todos los alumnos desaparecieron en un destello de luz dorada y alguien apareció en su lugar: un Harry con cara asustada. La tormenta amainó de repente. Harry- maldito. lo vas a lamentar. Voldemort -Harry, Harry o te debería llamar Morwen Miriel- dijo riendo mientras éste se quedaba de piedra al oír lo que había dicho éste- No te sorprendas, yo sé cosas que la mayoría de la gente desconoce, por ejemplo: ese anillo que lleva tu preciosa novia, es un anillo de la antigua Orden. Lo sé porque me acabo de acordar. Y respecto a lo tuyo no hay que ser muy listo. Harry- Reconozco que lo has adivinado antes de lo que yo lo pensaba pero así mucho mejor- dice transformándose de nuevo en Morwen Miriel.- Dejala ir. Voldemort- Eso lo haré cuando te unas a mí. Miriel- Ya sabes mi respuesta. Voldemort- Pues es una pena. Cruccio- grito apuntando a Ginny, la cual se retorció por los suelos de dolor- Cambias de opinión o quieres que siga con las sesiones- dice sonriendo mientras que veía como a Miriel le cambiaban los ojos de amarillo a rojo. Miriel - Me uniré a tí si dejas a Ginny escapar con vida. Voldemort- Lo haré pero antes un pequeño regalito para tu novia y Dama del Lago. Me di cuenta de que era ella cuando tuvimos un pequeño encuentro el año pasado en el bosque oscuro, te acuerdas.  
.............................................. Hogwarts: Flash Black Voldemort- Qué placer tenerte aquí, no sabía que vendrías sino te habría recibido mejor. Harry- Voldemort, no te permitiré que hagas daño a nadie del castillo. Voldemort- ¿Qué enternecedor?- se ríe fríamente- ¿Cómo me lo vas a impedir?, si en las otras ocasiones has sobrevivido de pura suerte. Harry se quedó un momento parado, no había pensado en ello y se había decidido ir a luchar contra ese ser que tanto repugnaba por no ver a los que quería sufrindo. Voldemort lo aprovechó para lanzarle un Cruccio y Harry no pudo reaccionar justa a tiempo y le dio de lleno produciendole un gran dolor. Voldemort- Pide clemencia y todo acabará pronto. Harry- Nunca- grita mientras esquiva otro Cruccio desde el suelo. Voldemort- ¿Con qué quieres jugar?, pues te voy a presentar a unos amigos que parece que ya conoces- chasquea los dedos y detrás suya aparecen unos cuantos dementores- Haber como te las arreglas. Harry se obliga a si mismo a recordar su momento más feliz para crear un patronius lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlos. Estuvo pensando durante unos segundos hasta que recordó que Ginny le dio un beso en los labios para desearle un feliz cumpleaños con la consiguiente sacudida en el estómago y una sensación maravillosa que antes no conocía y que parecía que era amor. Harry- Expectro Patronius- y de su varita salió un gran ciervo plateado que cegó a todos durante unos momentos de tanto que brillaba. Voldemort- Parece ser que te han enseñado bien- dice cuando desapareció el patronius y los dementores. Harry- He tenido buenos maestros- dice incorporándose del suelo y enfrentándose a Voldemort. Voldemort- A ver si te enfrentas a esto. Draco dormis- exclama y de su varita sale la figura de un dragón de fuego que ataca a Harry. En la primera envestida la esquiva con un poco de dificultad pero la segunda le da de lleno dejándole mal herido. Voldemort- Para rematarte, te echaré una maldición para acerte sufrir y que desees la muerte lo más rápido posible. Terminate sueños- exclama dirigiendo la varita hacia Harry, le da de lleno y Harry cae desmayado. Desde lejos se oye un grito de una muchacha. Voldemort se da la vuelta y ve que se acercan a él, una muchacha pelirroja y Dumbledore. Dumbledore- Ginny quedate al lado de Harry mientras yo me ocupo de este asunto- dice cuando llegan al lugar. Voldemort- Vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí si es el viejo Dumbledore. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- dice soltando una risa fría. Dumbledore- Voldemort vete si no quieres perder- comenta mientras que de sus ojos salen unas chispas de una ira fría y de su cuerpo una aura de poder. Voldemort- Me parece que me quedaré un poco para ver como sufre nuestro pequeño- dice refiriéndose a Harry que estaba tendido en el suelo. Mientras que Dumbledore y Voldemort hablaban Ginny había cogido a Harry y lo había puesto en su regazo. Ginny- Harry, no me dejes. Te amo- dice mientras que unas lágrimas silenciosas le caían por el rostro. Luego esas lágrimas se desprendían de Ginny y se depositaban suavemente en el rostro de Harry. Al poco tiempo, éste abre los ojos muy despacio. Harry- Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?- comenta incorporándose con ayuda de ella. Voldemort al verlo se queda de piedra, no había pensado que se hubiera recuperado tan pronto y ni tan siquiera secuelas. Voldemort- Maldición- exclama y cuando iba a pronunciar la maldición asesina, Dumbledore dice unas palabras y Voldemort tiene que desaparecer ya que sino una columna de fuego con forma de dragón lo chamuscaría. Fin del Flash Black  
....................................... Hosgmeade: Voldemort- Parece que sí.- dice al ver la cara que pone Miriel- Lo supe cuando vi a la pequeña tendida junto a ti con el pelo cambiado de color hasta que despertastes. Pero ahora eso que más da- chasquea los dedos y delante suya aparece un cáliz, en cuyo contenido había sangre de unicornio y de basilisco- Bebe de esta copa y la dejaré ir- señala a una Ginny herida e inconsciente. Miriel- Acepto pero prometeme que si le pasa algo, tú moriras. Voldemort- Estoy de acuerdo- pone una cara hermética que se interpretaría como una cara suplicante- Aunque tu indecisión le va a costar el regalito que antes te había dicho. Cruccio- exclama y Ginny empieza a gritar. Miriel con un gesto de la mano atrae hacia sí la copa, la coge y se la bebe de un trago. Voldemort con un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza hace desaparecer a Ginny. Cuando la bebida que se ha tomado Miriel hace efecto se desmaya.  
............................................ En la Mansión Riddle: Al desmayarse había recuperado su forma original, es decir, había vuelto a ser Harry Potter. Voldemort- Ya has despertado- comenta cuando Harry abre los ojos, los cuales habían cambiado a un color rojo sangre- Ven quiero enseñarte una cosa que me parece que te agradará, nieto. Harry se levanta y acompaña a Voldemort por la Mansión mientras éste hablaba sobre lo ocurrido en este tiempo y sobre lo que pensaba antes. Voldemort- Nunca pensé que este día llegase. Mi enemigo por sangre y yo juntos para luchar por la misma causa, nunca lo pensé hasta que me di cuenta de que tu madre pasó por lo mismo que estás pasando tú pero ella lo nego cuando se enamoró del Gryffindor- atravesaron un par de salas y se encontraron con una puerta de hierro con una serpiente en el pomo- Abrete- dijo en Parsel. Entraron y Voldemort continuó caminando- Verás que lo que hay aquí, te interesará y te hará feliz como me hace a mi cada vez que entro. Harry miró la habitación y lo que vio le agradó enormemente. La habitación estaba llena de maquinas de tortura de todo tipo. Al final se pararon delante de una rueda donde se encontraba Snape sufriendo de dolor. Voldemort- Snape está así porque está pagando su precio para volver a mi lado. ¿A qué sí? La única respuesta de Snape fue un terrible grito cuando lo estiraron aún más. Voldemort- Con eso bastará por el momento- hace un movimiento de varita y Snape se suelta- Espero más de tí a partir de ahora. Reparium- exclama señalando a Snape, el cual deja de sufrir de dolor en el suelo ya que todas las heridas se le habían curado. Harry- Abuelo, puedo... Voldemort pone una cara diabólica, mira hacia Snape que se había puesto de pie y que miraba con cara de terror al ver a Harry en ese trance. Voldemort- Claro, por mi no hay problemas. Harry levanta la varita y señala a Snape. Harry- Cruccio. Snape empieza a revolcarse de dolor en el suelo y Voldemort con una señal hace que Harry parase con la maldición. Voldemort- Espero que ahora respetes más a mi nieto. He oído cosas que no me gustan. Snape- Así lo hare, Señor- dice poniéndose de pie. Voldemort- Puedes irte y mantenme informado. Snape se va de la sala asustado y preocupado por lo que había visto. Harry- Abuelo, Snape es un espía de Dumbledore. Deberías haberlo matado. Voldemort- Lo sé pero entonces se habría acabado la diversión- hace un movimiento de varita y todos los que estaban en las maquinas de tortura empiezan a gritar de dolor. Harry- ¿Cómo haces para que Dumbledore no se entere que utilizas a Snape?- dice suspicazmente. Voldemort- A ti no se te escapa una. Me recuerdas a mí de joven empieza a jugar con la varita- Con dos simples pociones se pueden hacer mucho. Y continuaron hablando de cosas de sus vidas pasadas a la vez que torturaban a muggles y magos a favor de los primeros. 


	4. capitulo 4

Título: Respuestas Desde hace tres días, Ginny se encontraba en la enfermería recuperándose de las heridas producidas por los hechizos de Voldemort. En esos días había recibido la visita de sus amigos y de sus padres, pero en el tercer día recibió la visita de Dumbledore. Dumbledore- ¿Cómo estas, pequeña? Ginny- Mucho mejor, pero me gustaría saber de Harry- le ve el rosto- Dime que no le ha pasado nada malo- añade llorando. Dumbledore le abraza consolandola. Dumbledore- No te preocupes, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo. Al terminar de decir esas palabras, la puerta de la enfermería se abre para dejar sitio al profesor Snape que llevaba una cara de preocupado que se veía en kilometros de distancia. Dumbledore al verlo le da la espalda a Ginny ya que sabe que si ésta le ve la cara que ponía podría ponerla en peor estado anímico. Snape- Albus, te tengo que contar algo que he visto con mis propios ojos. Dumbledore- No me lo cuentas, ya lo sé. En ese momento aparecieron tres aves que llevaban una carta a Ginny, a Dumbledore y a Snape para una reunión urgente de la Orden del Fénix. Al ver la carta Ginny y Snape se sorprenden y Dumbledore les aconseja que fueran a la reunión lo antes posible. Pomfrey se resistió que dejasen irse tan pronto a Ginny pero al final desistió. Al llegar a la sala de reuniones comprobaron que ya estaban todos los miembros ocupando sus sitios murmurando nerviosamente ya que nunca antes habian tenido una reunión de esas características. Una vez que todos se callaron, empezó a sonar una melodiosa música paracida al canto del Fénix al mismo tiempo que se formaba delante de todos un espectro con forma de Miriel. Miriel- Bienvenidos a esta reunión de emergencia, esta reunión se ha hecho por dos razones seguramente. La primera es que haya muerto a manos de un mago tenebroso; y la segunda es que me haya pasado al otro bando- se produjon murmullos de desconcierto- Vereis, yo en realidad soy un simple hechizo y he sido activado cuando al verdadero Miriel le haya ocurrido una desgracia- dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa antes de volver hablar- Esta reunión se ha producido para que sepáis la verdad de mi, detenerme en el caso de que haya pasado al bando de los malos y entre vosotros tendréis que elegir a un nuevo jefe. Ahora sabréis mi verdadera identididad pero antes quiero que conservéis la calma y cuando esta reunión acaba el profesor Dumbledore os responderá a lo que pueda, entendeis- los presentes afirman con la cabeza. A esa respuesta Miriel poco a poco va tomando forma de un muchacho de dieciséis años llamado Harry Potter- Bien, mi verdadero nombre es Harry Potter como vosotros habéis comprobado. Ahora os pido que si me véis y tengo los ojos rojos tengáis cuidado conmigo ya que me habré pasado al bando enemigo y tendréis que acabar conmigo. Cuidado conque no haga dentro de poco una visita a Hogwarts sería muy propio de mi y tendréis que avisar a las embrujadas para que estén atentadas. Y ahora el último asunto, mi sustituto será por supuesto y todos estaréis de acuerdo en que sea Dumbledore- hubo murmullos de asentimientos entre todos- Ahora resueltos todos estos puntos, el hechizo llega a su fin y yo con él- se acerca al asiento de Ginny que lloraba silenciosamente- Nótalári no llores, veras como se arregla...- con esas últimas palabras el espectro desaparece y con él el canto. Todo el mundo se vuelve hacia Dumbledore para saber que era lo que acababan de oir y ver. Prof. McGonagall- Albus, nos gustaría saber que es lo que acaba de pasar exactamente ahora mismo. Dumbledore- Veréis, todo empezo en la época de los fundadores cuando....  
...........................................  
Flash Black Salazar- Rovena, deja al tonto de Gryffindor y casate conmigo. Rovena- Nunca, antes muerta. Amo a Godric y eso nunca cambiará. Salazar- Si eso es lo que quieres que así sea- levanta la varita en dirección a Rovena y lanza la maldición asesina. Rovena- Salazar, antes de morir te diré que una descendiente mía ayudará a Gryffindor a acabar con los tuyos- dijo estas ultimas palabras antes de caer muerta. Salazar- Estupida, no tienes más familiares- y se fue dejando el cadáver como había caido. Un año después Godric se caso por mandato de su padre con una bruja y tuvieron un hijo. Por esas mismas fechas Salazar estaba consiguiendo mucho poder y seguidores. Un día Godric decidió poner fin a la lucha que había comenzado cuando Salazar había huído del colegio dejando muerta a Rovena. Godric- Helga, si me ocurre algo. Cuidarás por mi de mi hijo. Helga- Sí- dice soltando un par de lagrimas- Cuidate- añade cuando Godric desaparece por la puerta de Hogwarts. Godric al final llega hasta el pantano, el lugar de residencia de Salazar y empieza a gritar su nombre. Godric-Salazar, da la cara cobarde. Después de estar gritando lo mismo durante un rato, recibe como respuesta un hechizo aturdidor por la espalda dejándolo desarmado. Salazar- Vaya que tenemos aquí, si es mi viejo amigo Godric. ¿Qué te ha hecho venir por mis parajes? Godric- Tú. He venido a enfrentarme a tí para acabar lo que empezamos hace ya bastante tiempo. Salazar- Sí es verdad- levanta la varita y Godric sale volando por los aires chocando contra una de las paredes de piedra de la casa de Salazar, dejándolo inconsciente. Salazar- Vaya al final despierta el bello durmiente- dice con sorna mientras que lo miraba atado en un silla. Godric- Salazar, sabes que nunca podrás conmigo y que lo me has hecho antes ha sido un ataque rastrero por tu parte. Salazar- Cruccio Godric empieza a moverse de dolor sintiendo como si todos sus huesos se estubieran rompiendo hasta que al final cesó el dolor. Salazar- ¿Te ha gustado?, es un truquillo que me he inventado, pero el próximo hechizo ya lo utilice contra tu queridísima Rovena- dice mientras se reía con un brillo en su mirada. Godric- Salazar, no se que te ha pasado pero antes no eras así. Salazar- Siempre he sido así pero si vosotros estabais ciegos para no verlo no era mi problema- levanta la varita para realizar la maldición asesina cuando es detenido por Godric. Godric- Salazar, espera un momento. Antes te tengo que contar una cosa que te puede interesar. Hace unos días me visitó una vidente griega y me contó una predicción que afectaría a todo el mundo mágico y decía algo así: "Dentro de mil años más o menos, nacerán dos gemelos con sangre de león y de serpiente. Un niño y una niña serán respectivamente. El niño será el encargado de llevar la carga de la salvación o la destrucción del mundo mágico según sea su decisión. Respectivamente la niña será la guardiana del arma que acabará con el creador del mal sustituyendo a la antigua guardiana."Ya has escuchado, recapacita y vuelve con nosotros aun estás a tiempo. Salazar- Lo siento, pero ya es tarde. No te preocupes por esa predicción ya que no ocurrirá. Adiós viejo compañero. ¡Avadra Kadavra!- exclama. Mientra Godric pronunciaba unas palabras intangibles antes de que el hechizo le tocase y segundos después toda la casa quedó en ruinas dejando a todos los ocupantes muertos.  
Fin del Flash Black  
  
............................................. ....... Dumbledore- Eso es lo que averigüe de los diarios secretos de los fundadores- añadió al ver las caras que ponían los miembros de su alrededor. Snape- Lo que nos has contado es interesante pero algo no entiendo. Dumbledore- Te refieres a las últimas palabras de Rovena- dice adivinando las palabras de Snape. Snape afirma con la cabeza- Esa también fue mi impresión la primera vez que lo leí pero luego hice algunas averiguaciones genealógicas y descubrí para mi sorpresa que Rovena tenía un hermano squib que lo habían dado en adopción por no presentar poderes mágicos. McGonagall- ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Quién puede hacer algo así?, dejar a un pobre muchacho de tan poca edad abandonado- dice horrorizada con lo que acababa de oír. Dumbledore- Profesora, calmase. En esa época era muy normal entre las familias de magos dejar a los hijos que no tenían poderes a cargo de muggles para que futuras generaciones tuviesen más posibilidades de tener poderes mágicos- al ver las caras que aún ponían algunos, sobretodo los más jóvenes, añade- Veréis, con esa práctica lo que se conseguía era que saliesen los poderes en sus hijos ya que si se casaban con otro mago lo más probable era que su descendencia no tuviese poderes. Dumbledore con esas palabras aclaró toda duda pero una persona entre ellos aún continuaba con una incertidumbre, levanta la mano para preguntar. Draco- Profesor Dumbledore, nos podrías decir quién es la descendiente de Rovena. Ginny- Soy yo- contesta por Dumbledore. Todos se quedan de piedra al oírlo y empiezan a sonreir nerviosamente al considerarlo que sería una broma. Snape- Bonita broma señorita Weasly, pero no ha hecho ninguna gracia...- dice asesinando con la mirada a la pobre Ginny. Dumbledore- Por favor, Severus. Lo que dice la chica es verdad, ella es la heredera de Rovena Raveclaw- dice interrumpiendo suavemente a Snape. Snape- ¡¡Imposible!!, si lo fuera tendría que estar en Ravenclaw y no en Gryffindor- dice levantándose de su asiento. Dumbledore- Severus, por favor. Calmate, quieres y por favor siéntate- Snape se sienta- Gracias. No has oído lo que os he contado que a partir de ella todos los Ravenclaw irían donde fuera Gryffindor- diciendo estas palabras se aclaran toda posibilidad de duda a lo referente a lo que había dicho Dumbledore desde que empezó hablar. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que alguien volviese hablar para que todo el mundo asimilase la información que había recibido en aquellos momentos. Al final Dumbledore decidió que ya que se ponía a contar, hablaría de todo para que nadie luego se llevase una fea sorpresa. Dumbledore- Hay algunos detalles en referencia a Harry y a Ginny que ahora mismo os voy hacer referencia. Lo primero que tenéis que tener en cuenta es que Harry y Ginny no son unos magos cualquiera, son especiales por decirlo de alguna manera. Por las venas del muchacho y las de su hermana gemela corren sangre del gran mago Merlín, de Gryffindor y de Slytherin como la profecía que Godric pronunció-añade al ver el desconcierto de todos- No sé donde se encuentra ella, desapareció nada más nacer y lo mejor que se puede hacer es olvidarlo hasta que ella aparezca. En lo referente a la herencia de poderes y todo eso, veréis, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin no eran tan diferentes entre ellos como muchos piensan sino todo lo contrario ya que si nos remontamos a dieciséis generaciones, uno se da cuenta que su tatatatatatarabuelo es Merlín y como en Harry se ha dado de nuevo la unión, en él se ha producido otro Merlín además de los poderes que generaron Gryffindor y Salazar. Sirius- Pero según los informes de aquella época Merlín no tuvo descendencia- comenta aprovechando el paron de la información que Dumbledore estaba soltando. Dumbledore- No todo está en los libros, Sirius y tú lo deberías de saber aunque últimamente estas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca como la alumna Granger- todo el mundo al oír ese comentario empiezan a reir poniendo a Sirius colorado. Sirius- Ya- dice cortado. Dumbledore- Bien- dice sonriendo- Como bien ha dicho Sirius Black no hay información oficial sobre ese asunto pero encontre unos papeles de la época en un convento cercano de la zona dónde desapareció Merlín a manos de la Dama del Lago...  
  
.....................................................  
Flash Black  
Día 14 de abril del 576 después de Cristo No se que hacer con los pequeños, se están muriendo de hambre y no sé que darles. La Dama del Lago se ha enterado de que tengo hijos y viene a por ello y a por mí.  
Día 16 de abril del 576 después de Cristo He visto un convento de monjes donde estarán seguros hasta que el peligro pase. Hoy mis pequeños han hecho por primera vez magia y estoy orgulloso de ellos. Por fin he podido alimentarlos y si no fuera por la Dama, me quedaría con los pequeñines .  
Día 19 de abril del 576 después de Cristo Hoy va a ser el último día que escriba ya que esto no se debe saber hasta que mi sangre vuelva a correr por el mundo de nuevo. He dejado a mis hijos en el convento dónde nadie mirará hasta dentro de más de mil años y espero que sea para el bien de todos. Antes de dejar de escribir estas últimas palabras he notado la muerte de la madre de los pequeños y que la muerte me rondaba cerca. SUERTE HEREDERO  
Fin del Flash Black  
........................................................... Dumbledore- Lo que acabo de contar era el diario de mano de Merlín en los últimos momentos de su muerte donde nos revela cosas muy interesantes. Cuando alguien iba hacer una referencia sobre el asunto Ginny salta de su asiento asustada. Draco- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta asustado. Ginny- Harry está en el colegio. Dumbledore- Ha venido más pronto de lo esperado pero era de suponer- se levanta de su siento rápidamente haciendo que el resto siguiera su ejemplo- Ginny avisa a las embrujadas. Ginny haciendo caso desapare dejando todos sorprendidos con su desapareción. Lupin- ¡Asombroso!, no creía posible que alguien desapareciese en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Dumbledore- En todo hay una primera vez. Venir por aquí, nos tenemos que preparar para un posible enfrentamiento. En otra parte del castillo Ginny había aparecido delante de las embrujadas y les había contado todo lo referente a Harry. En ellas como es habitual se pusieron en manos a la obra ya que sin el muchacho no conseguirían lo que habían venido a buscar. Prue- Ginny, por dónde crees que está Harry. Ginny- Estará en el segundo piso yendo hacia el lavabo de chicas. Paige- ¡La camara secreta!- exclama asustada al saber hacia donde se dirigían. Prue- Según he oído ya no es tan peligrosa. Vamonos hacia allí. Phoebe- Será excitante, hace mucho tiempo que no nos enfrentábamos a nadie- dice mientras se dirigían hacia allí. Piper- Allí está- dice viendo a lo lejos a Harry dirigiéndose hacia el lavabo. Antes de que el muchacho se acercase a la muerta Piper utiliza su poder e incrusta a Harry contra uno de los muros del pasillo haciendo que éste se esfumara. Piper- Una ilusión. Mierda nos ha engañado como unas tontas. Prue- Ginny sientes dónde está él- pregunta esperanzadoramente. Ginny- Sí. Está cerca de aquí pero no se exactamente dónde. Harry- Eso lo puedo arreglar yo- dice saliendo del lavabo de las chicas- Tendrías que ver lo sucio que está- dice arrastrando las palabras fríamente. Ginny- Harry- empieza a correr hacie el pero es detenida por unas manos detrás suya. Dumbledore- Ginny, tranquila ya habrá tiempo de eso cuando se recupere. Detrás de Ginny habían aparecido los miembros de la Orden además de las embrujadas. Harry- Parece ser que hay una reunión, yo también quiero que se haga completa esta reunión- dice sonriendo malvadamente. En algún lugar: Harry empieza a aplaudir y en unos segundos todos los que estaban delante suyo y él aparecen en un lugar rodeados de mortifagos. Harry- Aquí, están mis nuevos amigos. Aporellos muchachos y por favor dejarme a la chica. Entonces empieza una batalla de magos en la que los mortifagos utilizaban trucos sucios y los de la Orden se defendían hasta que alguien empezó hablar no hubo un receso en las luchas. Voldemort-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Ahh! Ya veo una batalla y no estoy presente, típico de mi nieto. No creeis. Vaya que tenenos aquí si es mi querido profesor de transformaciones. Me harías el honor de enfrentarte conmigo- dice fríamente mientras se acercaba al centro de la batalla. Gira su cabeza hacia Harry- Harry empieza a luchar contra la Dama, no hagas ese feo- y le lanza un hechizo a Dumbledore- Que continue la fiesta. A partir de allí la batalla volvió a reiniciarse pero con el matiz de que esta vez Harry y Ginny se enfrentaban con el aspecto de magos de batalla. Los dos tenían un aspecto feroz y se lanzaban potentes hechizos hasta que al final Ginny quedo tendida en el suelo semi-consciente. Harry- Parece ser que la historia se vuelve a repetir Ravenclaw- dice mientras que una bola de Avadra Kadavra empieza a formarse en su mano. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzárselo y asesinar a Ginny, alguien con algún tipo de hechizo lanza por los aire a Harry hasta que choca contra una pared. Piper- Levantate, Ginny. No tienes mucho tiempo para hacer volver al verdadero Harry antes de que se despierte. Ginny se levanta a duras penas gracias a la ayuda de Piper y se va hasta donde está una Harry inconsciente por el golpe. Ginny- Harry, yo te he querido desde el primer momento que te vi en la estación del tren y aún te quiero- se sienta al lado suya le coge la cabeza suavemente y le da un tierno amor. Con ese beso de amor verdadero, el encantamiento o lo que tuviese desaparece como una nube negra de su cuerpo y entre clamor de la batalla se oye un grito frío. Voldemort- ¡Noooooo!. Retirada- grita a los mortifagos. Todos los mortifagos se retiran llevándose consigo a los heridos. Voldemort- Albus, esta vez has ganado pero la próxima vez no será como ahora- dice desapareciendo. Albus- Rápido, hay que llevar a Harry a la enfermería. Ginny será mejor que recuperes tu forma habitual. Ginny recupera su forma original pero en ningún momento se separa de Harry. En Hogwarts: Ginny en ningún momento se separó de Harry a no ser que tuviese que ir a las clases por obligación. Por mandato de Dumbledore nadie de los que presenció y participó en la lucha podría contar nada de que Harry estaba hospitalizado en la enfermería. Ron y Hermione se preocuparon mucho al ver a Ginny tan alterada pero no pudieron sacarle nada, con lo que ellos también se preocuparon e intentaron seguirla pero sin éxito ya que ella se tomaba muchas molestias para que su querido Harry no tuviera ninguna visita indeseada. Un día cuando Ginny fue a entrar en la enfermería para ver a Harry se encontró que éste se había despertado y estaba hablando con un hombre muy raro. Harry- ¡¡Ginny!!, me alegro que hayas venido, te presento a Nienna of Dorthonion, un amigo elfo- dice dirigiéndose a Ginny cuando ésta se había acercado a su lado desconcertada- Nienna, esta es Ginny Weasly o también conocida como Morwen Nólatári- dice dirigiéndose a Nienna y con una sonrisa en la boca. Nienna- Encantado de conocerte Dama del Lago- dice besándole la mano. Ginny- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?- dice aún más desconcertada. Nienna- Los elfos lo sabemos todo. Morwen me podrías dejar un momento a solas con Miriel para arreglar un asunto que debo discutir con él. Ginny se va de la enfermería con reparos ya que desconfiaba de ese individio. Nienna- Ya una vez solos te quería decir que lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos días no se tiene que volver a repetir y menos dejar libre al ser que llevas muy dentro de tí. Harry- Lo comprendo. Nienna- Lo siento pero es por tu bien. Ya lo entenderás más adelante- saca una varita, apunta hacia Harry y lo deja desmayado. 


	5. capitulo 5

Título: ¿Ha sido un sueño? Al abrir los ojos oía de fondo unos ronquidos muy conocidos, se trataba de Neville. ¿Qué hacía allí?, no estaba en la enfermería-piensa Harry, se levanta silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie y miró el calendario que había en la habitación. Era el día 22 de noviembre, eso era imposible. No estaban en pleno abril, a no ser que todo hubiese sido un sueño. Harry se dirige hacia su baul para vestirse sin hacer ruido, echa un vistazo en el interior para elegir lo que se pondría debajo de la túnica. Al mirar se sorprende ya que ve la ropa que se había puesto en el sueño pero de su talla: pantalones negros con botas hasta las rodillas negras con borlas plateadas, blusa negra con trabajos en plata y oro en cuello y puños, capa negra con runas doradas por todo el borde y guantes de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta medio brazo; además, la capa tenía una capucha que siempre llevaba puesta así como una bufanda que le tapaba el rostro de nariz para abajo dejando su cara entre tinieblas. Sólo con verlo, tuvo ganas de ponérselo, lo cogió y se lo puso sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Cuando se estaba poniendo la túnica, las cortinas de las demás camas ya se estaban corriendo dejando ver a unos muchachos soñolientos. Ron- Harry, que madrugador- dice mientras él se incorporaba de la cama para vestirse también. Harry estuvo esperando a Ron mientras registraba de nuevo su baul en busca de las armas de su sueño pero no las encontró. Ron- Bonitas botas, te las comprastes este verano- le dijo a Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras. Harry- Sí, te gustan- dice mintiéndole a su pesar ya que no quería que se preocupasen de que esas botas habían aparecido de repente después de que tuviese un sueño. Ginny- Harry, ¿qué tal has dormido?- dice dándole un beso rápido en los labios cuando éste estaba en la sala común. Harry- Bastante bien, bajamos a desayunar- dice cogiéndole la mano a Ginny. Estaban desayunando cuando empezó a llegar el correo. Hermione- ¿Qué raro?, al profesor Dumbledore le ha llegado una carta. Los otros tres se giran mirando al profesor y ven a un Dumbledore preocupado mientras que leía la carta. Al poco rato los chicos vuelven a centrarse en sus platos después de un comentario de Ron. Ron- Hermione, no es extraño. Dumbledore es muy importante y ahora más con lo que-tu-sabes. Hermione- Sí, es verdad. Harry, ¿qué tienes pensado para sorprender a Ginny? Harry al oirlo se queda de piedra ya que eso mismo había vivido en su sueño. Harry- Será una sopresa- es lo único que consigue decir aparentando serenidad. Se levantan de la mesa para irse a la sala común y coger sus capas para irse luego a Hogsmeade. Cuando estaban a punto de salir por las puertas, Harry se miró los bolsillos si llevaba la varita pero no la encontró. Harry- Chicos adelantaros vosotros, se me ha olvidado coger una cosa. Ginny esperame en la Casa de los Gritos- le da un beso en los labios como señal de despedida. Harry se va a la sala común si encontraba allí su varita pero no la encontró, luego fue a su habitación pero allí tampoco estaba, al final fue al comedor dónde se encontraba Dumbledore sentado releyendo la carta que había recibido. Va a su sitio y allí estaba su varita cuando iba a irse del comedor, le empieza a doler la cicatriz y cae al suelo de dolor. Dumbledore-¡Harry!- grita mientras se dirigía hacia él preocupado. Pero antes de que éste llegase hasta Harry, este último se había levantado del suelo transformándose en un ser totalmente distinto al que era: llevaba pantalones negros con botas hasta las rodillas negras con borlas plateadas, blusa negra con trabajos en plata y oro en cuello y puños, capa negra con runas doradas por todo el borde y guantes de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta medio brazo; además, la capa tenía una capucha que siempre llevaba puesta así como una bufanda que le tapaba el rostro de nariz para abajo dejando su cara entre tinieblas. Como accesorios llevaba su espada, su arco y un carcaj de flechas a la espalda, varios puñales y dardos escondidos así como algunas estrellas arrojadizas en sus antebrazos bajo guardas de cuero y plata, su cinturón negro, lleno de pequeños compartimientos y con la hebilla del fénix dorada y con esmeraldas por ojos y lo más importante, el Anillo del Fénix que era un sencillo anillo de oro con una gema magnífica engarzada y con el dibujo de un fénix llameante en ella, su pelo era mucho más largo, sus ojos eran dorados y la cicatriz había desaparecido. Ante esta visión Dumbledore se quedó de piedra y no pudo seguir avanzando hacia Harry, si se le podía llamar así. Éste último desapareció hacia Hogsmeade. En Hogsmeade: Ginny- No se donde está, por favor dejarme. Mortifago- No te creo pequeña y además no somos tan tontos para dejarte ir. Cruccio- grita dejando semi-inconsciente a Ginny. Voz- Yo creo que sí- dice friamente. Mortifago- ¿Quién eres? Voz- Mi nombre es Miriel y voy a ser el que os va a dar una paliza sino dejais a la chica en paz. Los mortifagos empezaron a reirse de él pero fue una equivocación ya que sin previo aviso volaron por los aires chocando contra una de las paredes de la Casa de los Gritos dejandolos inconscientes. Miriel se acerca a los mortifagos mientras que en una de sus manos se empezaba a formar una bola verde que seguramente se tratase de la maldición asesina. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla a los mortifagos escucho una voz detrás suya. Nienna- No, Miriel. Dejalos que vayan a Azkaban. Ante estas palabras Miriel hace desaparecer la maldición y se dirige hacia Ginny dándole un tierno beso en los labios antes de que cayese al suelo transformandose a su forma original que no era otra que el cuerpo de Harry. Nienna coge el cuerpo de Harry y desaparecen dirigiendose a Hogwarts. Cuando ellos habian desaparecido por el lugar aparecen Ron y Hermione preocupados por Ginny ya que no la habían visto desde hace tiempo. Ron- Te encuentras bien- dice cogiendole de una mano para incorporarla. Ginny- Sí, gracias a Harry que vino a salvarme de esos mortifagos- dice señalando a los mortifagos inconscientes y atados en unas de las paredes de la Casa de los Gritos. Los otros dos al verlos pegan un pequeño grito ya que no se habían dado cuenta de ellos. Hermione- Vamos a la enfermería para que te vean. En Hogwarts: Harry había vuelto a aparecer en el comedor acompañado de Nienna dejando a Dumbledore más consternado todavía. Nienna- Dumbledore, hay que llevar a Harry a la enfermería pero si es posible a una habitación privada. Dumbledore- Esta bien- dice encabezando la marcha analizando lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Dejaron a Harry en una la cama de la habitación que se reservaba para los profesores enfermos y se fueron al despacho de Dumbledore para tratar el tema. Nienna- Dumbledore, gracias por darme el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Dumbledore- No te preocupes de eso, ahora. Nienna- Ok, hay que preocuparse de Harry y que lo que ha ocurrido hoy no vuelva a pasar y para ello me lo tengo que llevar por lo menos durante un mes para entrenarlo a nuestra manera. Dumbledore- Lo tendré que pensar- dice con el semblante triste ya que consideraba a Harry como a un hijo. Nienna- Piénsalo bien, ya que si nos equivocamos todo estará perdido. Lo entiendes, ¿no?, siendo quien eres. Nienna deja a un Dumbledore pensativo en su despacho pensando todo lo que habia hecho por Harry durante todo este tiempo y de sus travesuras. Para él Harry era como un hijo y no sabría que hacer si el no estuviera. Por otra parte estaba Nienna, un tipo raro pero que estaba muy bien valorado y tenía experiencia respecto a las Artes Oscuras. Aun así no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a Harry sin motivos ovios pero los últimos acontecimientos los tenía que analizar. Al día siguiente se reunió de nuevo con Nienna. Dumbledore- Lo he estado pensando toda la noche y he decidido que te lo lleves a dónde te lo tengas que llevar pero si le ocurre algo no responderé de mis actos. Nienna- Lo he comprendido- se dirige hacia la salida del despacho- Me lo llevaré ahora que todos están desayunando- y sale de allí para dirigirse a la enfermería. Al entrar, encuentra a Ginny en una cama dormida profundamente y piensa "ya sé porque Miriel ama a esta doncella, parece un ángel". Se dirige a la cama de ella y deja un sobre con su nombre en la mano de ésta. Luego va a la habitación dónde se encuentra Harry y entra en ella cerrandola mágicamente. Nienna- Señor, levantase. Tenemos un largo camino hasta "La Ciudadela"- comenta mientras lo mece suavemente para despertarlo. Harry abre los ojos y lo que ve lo deja desconcertado, un hombre alto delgado, con pelo largo y unas orejas puntiagudas le estaban mirando. Después de fijarse detalladamente en él mira a su alrededor y encuentra una habitación paracida a la enfermería pero muy reducida. Harry- ¿Dónde estoy?¿Y quién eres tú?- dice vencido por la curiosidad al final. Nienna- Señor, se encuentra en la enfermería de Hogwarts y yo soy uno de los antiguos elfos que huyo de las tierras mortales después de la caida de Mordor. Harry al oírlo se queda aun más extrañado pero antes de hablar piensa en lo que quiere decir para no ser descortes. Harry- ¿Y qué hacéis aquí? Nienna- He venido con unos cuantos más para enseñarte nuestras artes para que puedas hacer frente al "Terror" y para ello tendrás que venir conmigo a la antigua Ciudadela, lugar desde que hacemos frente al mal desde tierras mortales. Harry se incorpora y se sienta en la cama todavía más incomodo. Harry- Yo, ¿qué tengo que ver en esto? Nienna- Señor, deja de decir preguntas que se responderán con el tiempo ya que es hora de partir- le extiende la mano y Harry siente como un hormigueo por el cuerpo. Harry se levanta mareado de la cama y Nienna le ayuda a caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta. Nienna- Mi señor, no nos podremos detener en ningun momento hasta que lleguemos a la Ciudadela ya que estaremos en peligro y no se preocupe por su dama ya le he dejado un mensaje- añade esto último al adivinar lo que iba decir. Harry- Ok, pero a cambio tú dejarás de llamarme Señor y me nombrarás por mi nombre. Mientras en el comedor, dos muchachos estaban preocupados al no ver sentados en la mesa a Ginny y a Harry. Ron- Tardan mucho en venir- dice metiéndose una tostada a la boca- Si nop vienam ma comará sos comadas- dice con la comida aún en la boca. Hermione- Ron, traga ante de hablar, quieres- luego añade pensativamente-No es propio de ninguno de ellos, ausentarse de esta manera. Ron- Sí, ¿qué crees que le ha ocurrido?, no habrán hecho una cosa- añade estrugándose los nudillos de las manos. Hermione- Ron, no seas burro- se mete en la boca lo último que le quedaba del desayuno y se levanta- Vamos a la enfermería, puede que estén allí. Al entrar en la enfermería ven salir de una puerta que antes no se habían dado cuenta de ella que salían dos individuos: uno era una persona adulta y el otro era un muchacho. Hermione y Ron se fijan superficialmente en ellos mientras se dirigían hacia la cama donde se encontraba Ginny. Hermione- ¿Qué extraño?, nunca antes Hogwarts había recibido a dos individuos tan extraños. ¿Te fijaste como iban vestidos?- dice sentándose al lado de Ginny. Ron- Sí, parecían a los cuentos de los muggles. ¿Cómo los llamaban?- se queda pensando durante un rato- Así. Los muggles los llaman Elfos Altos, me lo dice mi padre continuamente que trae un libro de muggles que trata sobre algo del mundo mágico... Mientras Ron decía estas palabras pero Hermione no le hacía caso ya que había visto un sobre raro con un nombre también raro en la mano de Ginny. Hermione- Ron, mira lo que tiene tu hermana en la mano. Ayer no lo tenía- dice enterrumpiendo al mencionado. Ron va a coger el sobre con cuidado pero lo único que hace es despertar a Ginny de su sueño. Ginny- ¡¡Harry!!- grita incorporándose a medias haciendo salir de su oficina a la enfermera Pomfrey. Hermione- Tranquila, ella se encuentra bien. Solo ha tenido un despertar brusco y le hecha una mirada asesina a Ron por despertar de aquella manera a Ginny. Al rato la enfermera Pomfrey se retira de nuevo a su despacho una vez que había examinado a Ginny. Hermione- Te encuentras bien- dice preocupada. Ginny- Sí, sabes algo de Harry. Hermione- No sabemos nada pero esto podría decirlo- Ron le entrega el sobre que ella tenía cuando dormía- Hemos pensado que sería para usted. Ginny se queda mirando la tapa del sobre un momento recordando dónde antes había oído ese nombre "Morwen Nólatári", a sí. Esa era la manera que tenía Dumbledore de nombrarla cuando se transformaba. Ginny- Sí, es para mí pero no sé de quien es la letra- abre el sobre y lee para sí: Para Morwen Nólatári: Con todos mis respetos, señorita, me dirijo a usted para comunicarle que me llevo a su amado a un lugar especial para entrenarlo en el duro arte del dominio mental y físico. No intente detenerme ya que el destino de éste es venir conmigo y él lo sabe por lo que ha venido voluntariamente para protegerla a usted del "Terror". Le aconsejaría que siguiese entrenando como hasta ahora estaba haciendo ya que en el futuro lo necesitará para ayudar a Miriel. Atentamente,  
Nienna of Dorthonion Ron- ¿Qué pone en la carta?- dice mirando a su hermana. Ginny- Toma, lee tu mismo- dándole la carta. Ron- Ginny, si aquí solo hay letras raras- dice echando un vistazo a la carta. Hermione- Es verdad, pone cosas muy raras- comenta mirando por encima del hombro de Ron para leer la carta.  
.......................................... En un lugar desconocido: Harry y Nienna estaban caminando por un bello paraje cubierto de altos árboles y por flores que formaban tapices. Harry- ¿Qué lugar es éste? Nienna- Éste es el antiguo cementerio donde se enterraba a los hombres que caían en la lucha contra el "terro" por eso es tan bello porque lucharon por el amor, la justicia y la paz. Harry- ¡Ahh! Desde entonces Harry no hizo más preguntas hasta que llegaron a la Ciudadela. En la entrada se encontraron a los guardias armadas hasta los dientes. Soldado- ¿Quiénes sois?¿y qué hacéis aquí? Nienna- Somos Morwel Miriel de la casa de Sun y Nienna of Dorthonion de la casa de Treegreen. Y estamos aquí para entrenar al muchacho- dice apoyando la mano en Harry, el cual sufre otro hormigueo. Los guardias enseguida les dejan pasar y se dirigen a una sala dónde se encontraban dos personas sentadas en unos asientos que parecían tronos. Cuando estan a escasos metros de allí, Harry se da cuenta que el hombre que estaba en el trono no era otro que Godric Gryffindor. Godric- Harry, por favor acercate un poco más y te contaré como escape de Salazar Slytherin- se vuelve a su mujer que estaba en el otro trono- Inwé este es Harry Potter, Harry Potter ésta es mi mujer Inwé- sonríe abiertamente para que los dos se llevasen bien- Bien, una vez hechas las presentaciones pasaré al grano ya que dentro de poco me tendré que ir. Veras:  
..............................................  
Flash Black Salazar- Lo siento, pero ya es tarde. No te preocupes por esa predicción ya que no ocurrirá. Adiós viejo compañero. ¡Avadra Kadavra!- exclama. Mientra Godric pronunciaba unas palabras intangibles antes de que el hechizo le tocase y segundos después toda la casa quedó en ruinas dejando a todos los ocupantes muertos. Pero lo que nadie supo es que Godric milagrosamente salió vivo de allí pero muy grave, caminó durante horas y días desorientado por bosques y praderas hasta que perdió el conocimiento en un paraje desconocido para él. A los pocos días Godric despertó y se encontró con un lugar totalmente distinto, al incorporarse ve que su habitación estaba dentro de un enorme árbol porque las paredes eran de celulosa pero aun así la habitación era mucha más bella que muchas otra habitaciones que había visto hasta entonces. Godric al echar el vistazo se fija que al lado suyo había una bella joven dormida. La joven se llamaba Inwé y era la princesa de los elfos altos que había encontrado a Godric en uno de sus paseos y lo había llevado ante el médico de la ciudad para que lo curasen. En el momento en que se vieron los dos jóvenes aunque uno de los dos estuviese desmayado o dormido se enamoraron instantáneamente. A los días se lo dijeron al padre de la princesa que se querían casar, pero ha cambio Godric renunció a salir al exterior. Así lo hizo y al poco tiempo tuvieron un hijo que no hacía otra cosa que escaparse de la ciudad para pasar aventuras hasta que en una de ellas no regresó. Godric y Inwé enviaron una patrulla para buscar a su hijo como otras veces pero esta vez lo encontraron casandose con una mortal, con lo que renunciaba a su vida como elfo alto.  
Fin del Flash Black  
............................................... Godríc- ¿Cómo verás?, tienes en tu pasado mucho más de lo que sabes, no es cierto. Harry- Sí y no sé cuando acabará esta locura de las revelaciones. Godric- Todo acabará pronto, no te preocupes. Nienna procura que nuestro joven huésped se ponga cómodo y empiece su entrenamiento. Harry nos veremos a finales de año, ahora tengo unos asuntos que atender urgentemente- termina desapareciendo. Nienna- Nuestro rey está muy ocupado con todo este asunto. Vamos a empezar tu entrenamiento antes de que pruebes de nuevo a transfigurarte. Se dirigieron a unas salas especiales de entrenamiento donde se le hizo entrega de todas las armas especiales que debía tener muy parecidas a las otras pero en estas la espada estaba curbada hacia atrás como las espadas árabes y los adornos eran de diferente color. El entrenamiento consistió en fuerza mental en la que lo hacían sentar en una silla dónde revivía todos los momentos duros de su vida una y otra vez hasta que dejaba de enfurecerse y analizaba las escenas (las escenas que más le costaron fueron las muertes de sus padres y la de Sirius). Después de eso comenzaron las clases de manejo de armas y pruebas físicas para ponerlo en forma. Ya era casi la hora de volver de nuevo a Hogwarts cuando se celebró una reunión de los elfos. Godric- Siéntate a mi lado. Sabes porque se celebra esta reunión. Harry- Para enseñarme la última lección. Godric- A sí es, en esta reunión se te concederá la sabiduría de los Señores del Fénix como ha sido costumbre en cada generación- le coge las manos a Harry. De repente los dos se encuentran en una dimensión diferente a toda otra que se pudiese imaginar: todo era de un color azul eléctrico como el que se produce en la auroras boreales. Godric coge de las manos a Harry y éste siente una sensación como si le estuvieran pasando mucha información y sabiduría por una descarga eléctrica o por medio de un cruccio muy débil. Sin que se diese cuenta ya estaban de nuevo con el resto de los elfos. Godric se encontraba de pie al lado de Harry, antes de caerse al suelo de cansancio y agotamiento ya que lo que acababa de hacer requería mucho poder. Al momento unos cuantos elfos ya se encontraban ayudando a Godric a levantarse y a retirarse para descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Nienna- Harry, no te preocupes. Godric está bien solo es un momento- se mira el reloj- Ya es hora de irnos pero antes te tenco que presentar a mi sobrina. Vamos. Los dos salen de la sala como habían venido silenciosamente y recorren el fuerte hasta las puertas donde una doncella les esperaba con tres caballos, uno para cada uno. Nienna- Harry, te presento a Jenny, mi sobrina. Jenny, éste es Harry. Harry- Es un placer- dice agachandose y besándole la mano como un caballero. Jenny- El placer es mío- contesta ella. Mientras volvían a Hogwarts a continuar con los estudios escolares, Harry piensa que Jenny se parecía a alguien pero a quien y ese sentimiento se repetía cada vez que la veía. 


End file.
